Good Knight My Dark Knight
by blackhaven16
Summary: When Yuri gets captured by an unknown enemy and no one knows where they are, what will the happen to the kingdom? Will Wolfram and the others be able to find their king before it's too late? Eventually Yurram. ON HOLD: See poll: CH 15 bottom page.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Unforeseen intentions **_

The dark-haired Maou, Shibuya Yuri, was sitting in the study. Surrounded by a mountain of paperwork, that had required both Gwendal and Gunter to move.

_This had to be the most tedious part of of being Maou_, Yuri thought to himself. Seeing as he was damn near illiterate when it came the new language. Yuri allowed himself to let out a defeated sigh, just as Wolfram stepped through the door with another stack of papers.

"You have got to be kidding me, another one?" Yuri pouted.

"Oh, stop whining, you wimp. This is all a part of your duty as Maou. It's been what, a year and a half since you came here? You should be used to this by now." Yuri could just feel the the familiar condescending tone wash over him, as it hit its mark.

Yuri only chuckled lightly," I never said I wasn't used to it, only that it was a hassle."

Wolfram's gaze drifted over Yuri, just as he started writing again. Yuri was getting smarter. He didn't get so worked up over Wolfram's remarks anymore. Wolfram smiled slightly, maybe Yuri was finally starting to grow up a little bit. He couldn't help admiring yuri as he worked. His obsidian black hair, falling lightly into his equally dark, and sensual, eyes. His lithe form was visible, even under his black uniform. Wolfram couldn't stop himself from staring at Yuri's tanned skin, that he most likely got from chasing around that little white sphere. Wolfram secretly loved the passion that emanated from Yuri when he played baseball.

Unfortunately, all these qualities in Yuri presented a multitude of problems, that Wolfram had to deal with constantly. Yuri was just far too good looking to be left alone anymore. Not to mention that he was as naive and forgiving as a five year old child. People, _especially _women, were constantly throwing themselves at Yuri, hoping to catch the young man's attention. Wolfram had to practically beat them away with a stick, making sure that no one captured Yuri's heart. After all Wolfram cared deeply for _his_ fiancée. He was actually happy to be engaged him, but he'd rather drive a nail through his hand before admitting that. After a while, Wolfram decided to risk one last glance at Yuri, before he left. Only, when he glanced up he saw those charcoal eyes staring straight back.

"You know... It's hard to concentrate when you keep staring a me like that, Wolfram." Yuri whispered.

Wolfram could feel a blush starting to stain his face. So... he had been caught.

"I-I was not _**staring**_." Wolfram stuttered, making sure to place extra emphasis on 'staring'. " I was merely making sure that you had continued your work," he added on hastily.

A smile spread across Yuri's face, "Sure you were," he said with a low chuckle.

Suddenly, feeling embarrassed, Wolfram stalked out of the room, leaving Yuri to quietly sign papers.

Wolfram had planned on avoiding Yuri the next day, but it was inevitable that they would eventually run into each other. He decided to just get it get it over with and see Yuri. That, and the fact that Gunter had given him a folder of documents that Yuri needed to see, helped him to change his mind.

Wolfram walked around a corner and ended up crashing into his older brother, Conrad, and all the papers that he'd been holding scattered everywhere.

"Ah, watch where you are going Conrad!" Wolfram began to hastily gather the documents off the floor before anyone could step on them. "You haven't happened to see Yuri anywhere, have you?" he inquired.

"Yes, I believe I have actually. I thought I spotted him walking in the garden after his work. If you hurry you just might be able to catch up to him." He handed Wolfram the remaining papers and began to walk in the opposite direction.

Wolfram arranged the papers in the folder as best as he could and headed off towards the garden. This was going to be difficult, seeing as how the _garden_ covered about four square miles of land within the castle walls. It was going to take awhile to find Yuri, and that was _if_ he stayed to the trails that had been carved out within the forest. Which, Yuri most likely hadn't. Wolfram began to pick through the massive area, and after about twenty minutes of cursing out Yuri for choosing a place like this to hide, he spotted a mass of black hair bobbing in the distance. He started to jog towards it, but didn't see the drop that lead into the meadow. He ended up tripping over a tree root and tumbling down the grassy hill, until he finally came to a stop by landing on something soft. He heard a soft grunt and looked up to see what he had landed on.

"JEEZ, you sure know how to make an entrance, don't you?" Yuri complained.

Wolfram looked up to see those dark eyes staring at him, he looked down and realized that he was laying criss cross style across Yuri's abdomen. Blushing furiously, he scrambled off Yuri, which only made Yuri gasp for air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to land on you like that," Wolfram gave Yuri a sheepish look.

Yuri laughed, It's alright, don't worry about it. I came out here to take a nap... And avoid Gunter too." Yuri glanced at his watch. "but it seems as if I've been asleep for about two hours, so I guess I ought to thank you for the wake up call."

Wolfram thought for a moment about what Yuri said. He was asleep for two hours? Than what was it he saw in the distance? _It must have just been a bird..._ Wolfram concluded.

"Umm, Yuri? Gunter wanted me to give you these." He handed Yuri the documents. "He said that I might be better at finding out where you were hiding"

Yuri laughed again, "Yeah, that sounds like something Gunter would do." Yuri sat up and started dusting himself off."Well... Wanna take a walk before we head back?" Yuri asked.

"Uh, sure"

They headed out further into the meadow and stepped onto one of the trails near the castle wall. Wolfram purposely let Yuri walk slightly in front of him and let his eyes drift over him.

"Wolfram, I can't talk to you when you walk behind me like that" Yuri chuckled.

Wolfram could feel his face start to turn red again. How was it that Yuri could make him defenseless so easily? He only needed to say a few words, and Wolfram would be completely disarmed. He sped up lightly and covered the distance between them easily.

"Gwendal is going to be angry again if you don't finish your work." Wolfram stated.

"Yeah, you're right. He might even stop helping me huh?" Yuri shivered at the thought.

Wolfram started to talk to Yuri about Greta, their adopted daughter, and how she had made a mess in the kitchen again.

"When I found her she was completely covered in flour, she was as white as a ghost" Wolfram said.

Both started to laugh at the incident. Wolfram found it easy to talk to Yuri about anything, he found it easy to drop the defenses that he had when talking to others. He could be himself without being ridiculed. The two chattered animatedly about the stunts Yuri pulled off in his Maou form. Wolfram didn't even notice when the leaves in the trees rustled, and Yuri just shrugged it off as the wind. Clouds started to cover the sun and Yuri stopped to see if it was about to rain. That was when the attack happened. Five men leaped over the wall and surrounded both Wolfram and Yuri. The sixth man came above them, from the tree, and tackled Yuri to the ground. The man pulled from his pocket a small needle, and plunged it into the neck of the wrestling young man under him. Yuri immediately went limp and was thrown over the assassins shoulders. Shouting in outrage Wolfram tried to reach for his sword. Seeing Wolfram's attempt at attacking, the men focused their attention on the blond Mazoku Wolfram felt the impact of the club as it hit his brow, he began to feel warm stickiness drip down his face. He glared towards the man that was carrying Yuri away, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then. Well here's the second chapter, and very much appreciate all the good comments. I'll continue to update this ASAP. Bye now, again thanks for your comments. D

I do not own own Kyo Kara Maou, only wished I did. This is purely for fun, please do not sue...

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 Darkness **

_**Yuri POV:**_

Something's wrong...Why can't I seem to wake up? I just keep drifting in this sea of eternal darkness. I try to move around...but...I'm just too tired, my body feels like a block of lead at the moment.

Just when I finally start to dream, I began to hear voices. At first it was nothing, just some weird garble, and snippets of words that I knew. Over time the voices started to become clearer and I was finally able to understand the words.

"Make a small incision here. Yeah that's right, just below the rib cage. Easy now, we don't want to mutilate the body"

These words truly scared me. I was still alive! And I needed a way to make them stop. After a few fruitless attempts of moving my body, I was able to make some progress. My eyes opened slightly, only to see multiple figures, all clad in white suits. I blinked, and tried to move to show them I was still alive, but couldn't. One of the white figures looked to its left then reached for something on a metal tray. It started to walk towards me and the lights in the room glinted dangerously over the object. That was when I realized what it was. A scalpel.

The figure finally reached the table and looked over my body, then proceeded to make the cut they talked about earlier. I watched in horror, as the scalpel sliced into my skin followed immediately with by a crimson liquid that filled the wound and finally spilled over. Seeing this, I couldn't take it anymore...I blacked out.

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

Yuri was in pain, I could feel it. Someone was hurting my wimp, and I couldn't move. Goddammit, why didn't I pay more attention? Oh wait, I know _why, I was too busy staring at Yuri's ass! _I needed to wake up and fast, but how? Alright I'll do what the wimp told me to do when I was in a bad dream. 1...2...3...**WAKE UP!! **I screamed. I jolted upward out of my dreaming state and realized that the wimp's plan had actually worked. The pain rushing through my head brought me back down towards the pillow again though. I stumbled out of bed and made my way out the door to find my Brother Conrad. He would surely know what was happening, and where Yuri was. I finally reached the conference room when I could hear voices screaming from a crack in the door.

"_**What the hell happened, how could those men get over the wall so easily?" **_Gwendal was shouting

The captain of the regiment was shaking. "Sire, my men were completely defeated, these men were not normal. All the men sent to watch over the Maou and Von Bielfield were slaughtered. There's nothing left of them."

_**"Leave my office immediately, and strengthen the number of soldiers around the castle" **_

The captain practically ran out the door nearly colliding into me.

"Watch where you're going captain!" I yelled in outrage at the fact that I was nearly trampled.

"V-V-Von Bielfield-sama, Gomen, please excuse my incompetence!" this was followed by a bow, then he ran down the corridor.

The people in the room looked up as I entered. Everyone was gathered. Even Yozak and Gunter, who were previously on a mission in Caloria, were here.

"Wofram, thank goodness you're finally awake" my mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Where's Yuri?" I asked. Everyone in the room fell silent only Gunter's bawling filled the room.

Finally, it was Conrad who spoke up, " Heika...has been captured, at this point we are busy trying to find any evidence of where they have gone and who this group is"

Wolfram just stared at Conrad. Yuri, his Yuri, was in the hands of some enemy. Doing Shinou know's what to him, and it was all my fault. I couldn't hold them back anymore and I let the tears, that I've been trying to hold back, slide down my face.

"We have to find him" was all I could muster.

_**...2 months later...**_

_**Wolrams POV:**_

It's been 2 months since Yuri's disappearance. Everyone in the kingdom has been devastated, longing for the king they know and love. I've been traveling to different towns searching for this mysterious group that took my beloved Yuri away from me. I haven't been able to find any information, and it seems like my search is futile, but I can't just give up. He's out there somewhere, I know it.

I've just recently returned from my latest search and Ulrike has asked all the nobles of the castle to meet her at Shinou's temple. From what I gather, she is going to tell us more information about Yuri's captors' and if Yuri is still alive.

When I finally reach the inside of the temple, I see that everyone has already gathered.

"Shinou has spoken to me and he stated that Yuri is still alive, but he also stated that his spirit has dwindled and even completely gone out a few times. If this continues, we may lose him forever. I've also tried to conduct a dowsing to find his location, but nothing has come up. Which means that his captors have him deep in human territory or they are somehow suppressing his powers." Ulrike said to us.

When the meeting with the shrine maiden came to and en, my brothers and I ended up going into the conference room to discuss our next plan of action, when my mother burst through the door. She was followed by another man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. My worthless uncle followed soon after.

"I come here on behalf of the council to discuss the position of the Maou. Since Yuri is not here to fill that position, it's imperative that we find someone to fill it. The council has met and decided that Rareth will be the new Maou." stated my uncle, he then gestured towards person with blue eyes and brown hair.

"That's outrageous!" I screamed. "No one could ever fill Yuri's position!"

"Von Bielfield, you will respect the decision of the council!"

I started to shift uncomfortably. They were right, I had no right to challenge their decision.

"Furthermore, he will exceed to the throne in one months time. Before that, however," my uncle looked directly at me," he will take the hand of my nephew, Wolfram."

Everyone, including me, was shocked speechless. "NO! I am engaged to Yuri, not to this bufoon!"

"Correction, you _were_ engaged to the former Maou. Since he is not here to claim you as his husband you will be married to the next Maou." he smiled evilly. So this was his plan. Now he had two people he could direct his power through in controlling the country.

"I refuse" I stated simply, but then my uncle looked at me again. While smiling he said: " My dear nephew, you will have no choice," and with that he left.


	3. chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Realization**_

_**Wolfram POV:**_

A couple of weeks after that incident everyone busied themselves with the preparations of the wedding. I had locked myself Yuri's room, our room, and refused to see anyone. Well, except Greta. She was my sweet reminder of Yuri's compassion and love. I cherished her so much, and she missed Yuri just as much as I did.

This was my wedding day, so I decided to go outside and take a breather before I had to go through with this. I went to the place that I cherished the most, the fountain. It was where Yuri used to always come back from Earth from, well except for those mistakes he sometimes made.

I saw the fountain in the distance and slowly made my way to it. I was about thirty yards away from it when this deafening roar filled the air. I first thought that the palace was being attacked by dragons again. The fountain started to shake and so did the earth around it, as something erupted from the fountain. When I looked closer I realized that a person was riding it. He was wearing a black helm with a shielding over his eyes, along with blue pants, a black jacket, and brownish gloves. My first thought was to run, but I was too mesmerized by the sight. The animal he was riding began to make the roaring sound again and it started to glide fast across the ground away from the fountain. A horrible screeching sound filled the air, and the fountain started to erupt black masses, all had glowing red eyes, jagged teeth, and wings. _Harpies, _I thought to myself. The rider was being chased. At this point the rider was completely focused on escaping these creatures, when he finally looked up it was clear he was going to hit me, and I wouldn't be able to dodge. He took the head of the beast he was riding and jerked it to the left, his creature did at it was commanded, but the rider was unable to keep himself upright. He was thrown and skimmed the ground a good twenty feet before finally coming to a stop. The rider was bleeding profusely from his right arm when I saw him start to move again. Then the screeching filled the air again, and the rider glanced at me, then back at the black mass coming towards us. He started to curse and ran towards the black mass.

"_**You crazy bastard! What the hell do you think you are doing?"**_ I yelled at him.

I stared at him incredulously as he made his way towards the pole that held our nations flag. The rider grabbed the pole with both hands and swung his body parallel with the ground, kicking three of the four monsters in the head as he made he way around the pole. He released his grip on the pole and reached into his jacket to produce a long thin strip of wire that glinted in the morning sun, before jumping onto the back of one of the moaning Harpies. He encircled the creatures neck with the wire pulling both ends of the wire hard, the creature stopped fighting. It fell to the ground, its head rolling away from the body, and the rider looked towards the others ready to finish them off. One screeched in horror as they flew away. He rolled up the wire he had used, before he started to walk towards me. I needed to run, but I was too shocked, and my legs wouldn't move. He finally got to me and reached down, to choke me probably. I flinched and shut my eyes, but when I looked up, he was holding out his hand. I stared at him, and when I made no movement to get up he reached down grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet. He started to circle me looking me up and down, and of course I started to protest.

"Good, it looks like you weren't wounded, Gomen about almost hitting you with my bike, I didn't see you." For some reason his sincerity and concern made me blush.

"W-Who are you...?" I asked tentatively.

He was about to answer when I heard the shouts of the guards, I looked away then back towards the masked rider only to see that he was running. He jumped onto that strange creature he was riding before, which instantaneously roared back to life. Then glided out of the castle doors.

* * *

Short...I know, but I'm putting up multiple chapters at one time. So, hope that makes up for it. Next chapter: Acquaintance

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Acquaintance **_

_**The Rider's POV:**_

I needed to get away, there was something that I needed to run to. Someplace that means so much to me but ...I can't remember. I had friends, I know that. People that I want to protect, but if I try to remember their faces everything goes black, and I find myself face down eating pavement. So, I don't try anymore. I just live. It's the only thing I can do at this point, anyway. I can't think anymore. The only thing that brings me peace is my motorcycle, being able to travel freely and fast. Anywhere I want to go.

Tonight I find myself on a skinny mountain road, one that has many bends and curves. I'm going thirty miles over the registered speed limit, but I don't care anymore. If I die, who's gonna care. No one that's who. Those people at the compound, sure as hell don't give a damn about their subjects. I have been thinking of various forms of suicide, but so far none of them have worked, lucky me huh?

As I sped around yet another bend in the road, I hear a horrible, bone chilling, screech fill the air. In front of me I see four huge black masses coming straight towards me, all have glinting red eyes. Well, I guess the people at the compound have finally noticed I've gone missing, These must be the guys they sent out to look for me. From the way they're flying so close to the road they probably expect me to slow down...well, they don't no me very well then. I rev my bike once, twice, three times before going full bore. At this point I'm going so fast that everything around me is a blur, and I go faster still.

Those creatures see that I'm not someone to be messed with, that if given the choice, I'd rather crash into them then have them take me back to the base. They fly upward in one fluid motion, almost as if they're one, moments before I reach them. I speed past them, triumphant that I've won their game of chicken.

When I look up I realize that the road twists again, it's too late for me to break or stop, so I do the nest best thing. I ram through the weak railing, breaking it to pieces, and carefully make my way through the forest. Those bastards are still following me, and I speed up trying to lose them among the trees. I finally reached the edge of the forest and speed up even faster. Then I realize that I'm heading straight towards a cliff, Lake Trynity waiting just below. I ponder my options and realize I don't give a shit whether I die or not anymore. If I'm gonna die though, I'm gonna die like a man. I speed straight over the edge still on my bike, after all I put a lot of work in that thing...it's going with me. I can feel the impact as I hit the water, but a different sensation comes to life. It feels as I'm being sucked down into a whirlpool. I just let myself be taken.

I've nearly drowned a few times, and it's not a pleasant feeling. This feeling of moving quickly disturbs me, I open my eyes as I feel myself being thrust out of the water. So, I didn't die. I rev my motorcycle trying to get the hell out of here, when my ears pick up the assaulting screeching for the third time tonight. When my vision finally clears it's so bright outside that I'm nearly blinded, and I start to ride in any direction. I can't see worth a damn, but I know which way not to go and that's behind me. I speed up and swing my head forward, only to see a _Bishounen _standing there with the light of the sun behind him. Maybe I did die, he looks like a freakin' Angel, like that.

I realize that I'm going too fast and that I'm going to collide with this person if I don't do something now. So I do the only thing I can do, turn sharply to the left so the bike continuous to head in that direction, I am thrown pretty far, but at least I don't take some innocent person's life in the process.

Everything starts spinning, I try to sit up only to realize that my right arm is completely shredded from the crash, and it's bleeding like a stuck pig. I looked around for the person that I almost hit and spotted him sitting on the ground, staring at me. That horrible screeching filled the air again and I swung my head to see the black mass headed towards us. This guy was probably at his wits end by now, seeing all this. I looked once more at the blond to see he hadn't moved, then I jumped to my feet cursing the living daylights out of myself and headed towards the black mass. From what I remember before there was a flag pole this way...

I was just about there when I heard behind me,

"_**You crazy bastard! What the hell do you think you are doing?"**_ why that little...here I was trying to save his life and he calls me a bastard, well let's just see what he has to say after I take these fuckers down.

I speed up, running straight towards the pole, using a trick I learned at the compound. Grabbing the pole with both hands I swing around it knocking three of those monsters to the ground, I smile in satisfaction as I hear the blond behind me gasp.

As usually I'm able to take down these monsters with ease. When the others run away in fear, I looked back towards the blond; dang kid, he's still just sitting there. I walk towards him noting the fact that he's watching me intently...He must think I'm going to attack him. I purposely allow myself to walk slower than usual so that I wouldn't scare him, I started to reach down to help him up, and he flinched.

At first it hurt seeing him react this way, but this isn't the first time this has happened. I finally get tired of waiting and reach down grab his hand and hoist him to his feet. At first he's a bit reluctant, but once he sees what I'm trying to do he relaxes. I start to circle him, making sure he wasn't injured in the crash, and he starts to freak out a bit...how cute.

I respond to this by saying,"Good, it looks like you weren't wounded, Gomen about almost hitting you with my bike, I didn't see you." I see him start to turn red, the gesture makes me smile.

"W-Who are you...?" he asks me, and I try to answer when I hear those damn guards shouting.

Without thinking I ran back towards my bike, kicked it into gear and sped off into the nearest exit I could find.

I sped through the door and through the streets, people were yelling and screaming. Aw man, I forgot these people have never seen a motorcycle before... I am able to get to the other side of town without too much of a problem, and shoot off into the forest. I come to a grinding halt, deciding that this is far enough away from the town, and reach into the satchel I always carry with me for the cloak and contacts a swapped as I left the compound. When everything is all set, and I've hidden my bike among the trees, I head into town. I find a quaint little restaurant and order some tea, when I hear some men talking.

"Hey, I heard the royal wedding is taking place today, can you believe it?" the man with the beard asks.

"Is it time for King Yuri's and Von Bielfield's wedding already?" the other asks. Yuri? Why did that name sound so familiar?

"No, you twit, that king's dead and gone. I'm talking about the one between Rareth Von Krantz and Wolfram Von Bielfield..." Wolfram... suddenly hundreds of images flashed through my mind of a blond hair-green eyed boy. I knew him. His wedding was taking place today, and something told me I couldn't allow this to happen.

"Excuse me" I said giving them my sweet flashing smile that disarmed damn near everyone.

Both men stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Bingo.

"I'm actually a bit lost. You see I was supposed to attend the wedding you are speaking of, but I got turned around in this huge city." I chuckled lightly, feigning innocence. "could you tell me how to get to the wedding?"

Both men jumped to their feet, "of course we can, it's at the castle. Just head North then take the main road that leads to the entrance of the castle. The ceremony is taking place in the building to the right of the entire castle."

I smiled "thank you so much, you've been a huge help." As I walked out of the building I could feel there eyes watching me.

My superiors told me to do whatever was needed to get information. They had constantly pointed out that because of my eyes I could get away with...almost anything. My eyes were round and had a childish cuteness to them, that coupled with a heart-warming smile, and I could win over anyone.

I made my way towards the castle, careful not to be seen by the guards. When I found the building where the wedding was being held, an emotion I haven't felt in so long swept through me as i thought of Wolfram married. Rage. The place was heavily guarded, I thought for a moment and decided that there was only one way that I would be able to get through those doors. My plan was formed. I ran back to the place where I had hid my bike, and using the forest as my covering started to head towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Despair**_

_**Wolfram POV:**_

This was so unfair. I didn't know this guy nor did I love him, and the fact that he had forced me into this stupid white dress, only made my hatred for him grow. I couldn't deal with this, my love was for Yuri and Yuri only. I was on the verge of tears when I was finally called.

"Von Bielifeld-sama, it's time." I took a deep breath, no looking back now, and walked out of the door.

_**The Rider's POV:**_

I started up the street, which was pretty much deserted by now, everyone had gone to see the wedding. When I heard the sound of the organ playing the wedding march, I knew I was out of time, it was now or never. I jumped onto my bike and revved it into action, then started to speed down the road, reaching the doors to the building quickly. The guards watching the door jumped into the air in surprise. I didn't slow down one bit, the guards, seeing this jumped out of the way. I pulled back on the steering wheel and popped a wheelie as I crashed through the doors, and didn't stop until I reached the end of the aisle.

_**Wolfram POV:**_

I slowly walked up the aisle, holding my bouquet of flowers, trying hard not to scream. I hated him so much. Now I would have to spend the rest of my life with this man. I finally reached the end, and the priestess started the ceremony...

"...And so do you Rareth Von Krantz take Wolfram to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priestess looked towards Rareth.

"I do" he stated.

"And do you, Wolfram Von Bielefield take Rareth as your Lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I-I..." I glanced down, then the deafening roar I knew all too well filled the room. I looked towards the door as the masked rider flew down the aisle. Everyone covered their ears as he went by. The animal he was riding swerved as he turned and it came to a sudden halt a few feet away. Rareth dove under the altar at the sudden intrusion. He was a filthy excuse for a man. The rider kicked something down that held his animal up, dismounted, and walked towards me with an extra helm in hand. He handed me a helm, the one with less scratches, and I looked at it, hesitation creeping into my eyes. Even though he was wearing a helm I could tell that he was smiling, and for some reason... I trusted him. I began to put the helm onto my head when The Rider started to act strangely, suddenly, and too fast for me to see anything but a blur, he dove in front of me. A shot rang in the air, I've never in my life heard something so deafening. When I opened my eyes again, I saw the rider standing in front of me. He started to fall backwards and I moved forward to catch him. The front of his shirt was covered in blood, panicked I tore open the thin layer to see multiple holes in him, all bleeding with copious amounts of blood escaping the wounds. I looked up into his face and the right side of the shielding covering his eyes, was completely shattered. Blood pouring from the wound where his right eye should be. This was all my fault. Everyone I cared about was dying. It's my fault.


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! I finally finished chapter 6...I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. R&R with questions and comments, I'll try to get back to you ASAP. Thanks so much everybody!!

_**Warning : There is some extreme profanity**_

_**Chapter 6 Understanding:**_

_**The Rider POV:**_

Those Bastards; they were trying to kill Wolfram, and with a gun no less. I looked at the faces of those who shot me, burning their faces into my mind, they would pay for this. I'd make sure of it. I was still glaring at those men when I felts cold, wet, droplets of water hit my chest. I looked up to see Wolfram crying, the sight tore my heart in half. Those beautiful emerald eyes swimming with tears and regret. He must have thought I was dying because of him, I lifted my good arm and wiped the tears off his face. At first he seemed surprised I could move at all, well, being the equivalence of swiss cheese at the moment, I could see why. My body had already gone to work, expelling the foreign objects and closing the wounds. Wolfram couldn't see that though, and he was still crying. I had enough, I lifted my head off of his lap , and pushed myself to stand. I could hear as Wolfram gasped, he was still on his knees when I stood to my full height. I turned around and again offered him a hand up, this time he took it without hesitation.

I gave him the spare helmet and looked once more at the man with the gun, even from the floor below him, I could hear him shaking. He knew I wasn't going to allow him to live much longer. I helped Wolfram onto the bike, and got onto it myself, just as the guards started to flood the room. I could hear a man from the balcony above me.

"You'll never get away with this, you think you can steal Wolfram away from his husband?" the blond man said.

"I could care less about what the fuck you think," the blond man gasped at my choice of words. "and from what I heard, he never said 'I do', you fucking bastard." I turned to face the people in the room, "Everyone hear is a witness, I'm capturing Wolfram Von Bielefield!" I shouted, so that everyone could hear me. I looked towards the blond man on the balcony again, giving him the finger. Then revved the bike and sped towards the exit. I could feel Wolfram's arms tighten around my midsection as I sped through town. I drove deep into the forest to the cave I had found on one of my earlier adventures in this world, and started to slow the bike the nearer we got to the cave entrance. I didn't completely stop, until we were both completely submerged in the darkness. I reluctantly disentangled myself from Wolfram's arms to pick him up, he started shaking once I did. Did he really hate me that much? I could see quite well in the dark, and effortlessly glided a little further into the cave and placed him on the soft cot that I always kept with me.

"Give me a minute, alright?" I placed my hand on the side of his face and felt him nod.

Smiling, I looked around the cave and spotted my satchel in the corner, and walked to it. I searched through the bag until I finally found the objects I'd been searching for. I took a kunai from the inside of my jacket and went over to the fireplace I made earlier. I struck the small knife against the flint I had, and small sparks scattered off on to wood. I blew on the small sparks that survived, until the wood finally caught fire. Proud of myself, I grabbed the other object, went to the edge of the cave and opened the flask. The clear blueish liquid dripped from the opening of the flask onto the cave entrance creating a shield. One that allowed us to see outside, but looked like a part of the mountain from the from the other side

When I came back the light from the fire was dancing over Wolfram's face, he was in anguish. I grabbed my other bag to retrieve the other lamps that I had and turned them on, so that he could see better. I delved further into the bag and brought out an extra set of clothes. They were my favorite color. Blue. I walked over to Wolfram, handing him the clothes. He stared at me, with his deep green eyes, I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"I bought these in town earlier, I kind of thought that you might want to change out of that." I gestured to what he was wearing. He obviously forgot that he was wearing a dress, as red stained his cheeks. ( Now now, no jokes, the one's on his face P)

" I'm going to leave so that you can change, I need to get some more firewood anyway." Wolfram nodded.

I stepped through the barrier checking my jacket making sure that I didn't leave my handgun and knifes. Once I saw that I had everything, I glided deeper into the forest.

_**Wolfram POV:**_

I watched him as he left the cave, the way he moved told me that he wasn't some regular guy.

He barely made a sound when he walked, even on the crunchy forest floor; and when he carried me to the cave earlier, he almost glided, like he wasn't even touching the floor. The fact is, he scared me, and I'm not that easy to frighten. But at the same time, I felt comforted. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

I stood up and started to undress, when I heard a rustling sound outside the cave. My first thought was that the rider came back early, but a foreign person walked right in front of the entrance. I froze. _Crap! _He was going to spot me. The guy was dressed from head to foot in a black suit, his head was completely covered with a large steel helm. His body crouched low, which gave him an almost feral look about him. My breath caught in my throat. He stopped, dead in his tracks and looked directly at me, his head shifted sideways. I didn't breath. If he spotted me it would be all over.

_**The Rider's POV:**_

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. Earlier, my nose picked up the distinct scent of another person, besides Wolfram. I reached the area where the cave was and slowed down. The man I smelled earlier was crouched right in front of the entrance, he definitely knew something was different. I kept near the ground, silently making my way towards him. The man's head shifted towards the opening of the cave, he found it.

I had to make my move quickly, before he could call others. I ran towards him as fast as I could, He shifted in surprise, but it was already too late, I had him. I snaked my arm around his neck and tightened my hold, his face had started to turn blue at this point, and I knew it wasn't much longer. He went limp in my arms, and I reached for the cuffs I always carried with me, expertly tying up the assassin. I hauled him over my back, and walked into the cave.

Wolfram was standing in front of the cot, clutching his dress to his torso, staring at me with this petrified look. I realized that he actually wasn't done dressing yet.

"Ah, gomen. I'll, uh, leave." I turned around and started for the exit, when his quiet voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Please...don't leave me alone..." I could hear the pleading in his voice.

I hoisted the man on my shoulders higher, then headed for the opposite end of the cave. I dropped my captive onto the floor and securely tied him to a sturdy stalagmite, before turning my attention once more to Wolfram. He looked like a frail kitten at this point, the memories I experienced earlier all depicted a feisty, spoiled, know it all. Seeing him this way made my heart lurch. I walked in front of him, about ten steps, then turned my back against him to lean side-ways against the cave wall.

"Go ahead, I won't look, promise." I could feel his eyes staring at me, burning hole through my back. He was just making sure I was keeping my word... no reason for me to get pissed so easily.

He started shifting around, damn noisy cot. I heard the moving stop, and shifted uncomfortably when I heard the sound of feet hitting the floor. He walked over to me circling his arms around my waist, embracing my back. The action surprised me, it had been... forever since anyone had enough guts to do this. Which I could perfectly agree with, after all, I wasn't the most sociable person around.

He sighed, whispering to me,"Thank you." Before going to sit back down on the cot.

I turned around and watched him walk back to the cot, before going to sit down next to him on the ground. I leaned my back against the slanted wall and closed my eyes. Of course I wanted to know about what exactly made him like this, but my better instincts told me not to pry. We just sat there in silence, when he spoke up.

"Na? Can I ask you a question?" I smiled lightly.

"You just did." I replied teasingly, and was rewarded with a small smile."All joking aside, though, go right ahead."

"...Why... would you go through the trouble of rescuing me, when you don't even know me? Not to mention that our first meeting involved me calling you a crazy bastard." He glanced at me uncertainly.

I wasn't sure how to reply, after all, what I did was out of impulse. The thought of Wolfram getting married to someone like _Rareth_, made me shake with rage. "Just to be honest...I really have no idea. I don't usually act against authorities, but when I heard about your wedding today, I couldn't take it. I snapped. Besides, when I saw you after I killed that _Harpie, _you seemed so... sad."

"But, how did you even know that I would go with you, though?"

"I didn't. Like I said before I acted out of impulse, and you're right. Calling me a bastard, didn't really go over too well with me, but it actually made me laugh a little. You see, no one's ever had the gut's to call me that before."

He looked at me suddenly serious, "They'll come after you now. After all, you've just captured a noble. You'll probably be on the run for the rest of your life." He whispered.

I chuckled lightly. " Don't worry about it, I've already been in hiding for some time now. Besides it's not like they saw my face or anything."

He still looked worried, but I didn't know how else to show him that I wasn't going to allow myself to die yet. Instead I grabbed the bag I had next to the cot, and brought out a couple of MRE's (Meals Ready to Eat) that I'd swapped from the compound. I reached for a small pot and started to add water that I gathered from a river, a few miles away. Wolfram watched me silently as I placed the water over the fire, trying to get it to boil. When the water was done, I placed both bags into the water to heat them. When I felt they were in the water long enough, I pulled them out, using my kunai to cut open one of the bags. I grabbed a plastic fork from another bag and gave it to Wolfram. He stared at it with the most questioning look in his eyes.

"You don't have to look like I poisoned it. It's just food." He looked down in embarrassment, looking like a child that had just been caught hiding an animal in his pocket.

" G-Gomen. Thanks for the food...But I'm not really hungry." I looked over his already frail body. He needed to eat.

"Look, I know its probably not what you're used to, but you need to eat _something_. You're way too thin, and if you think I'm going to let you go before you eat something, you'd better think again. I seriously will force feed you, if I have to." He stared at me. Obviously, no one's ever had the balls to talk to him this way before. Wolfram eyed the food cautiously, before taking a bite. He looked back at me smiling.

"It's good"

"Yeah, the stuff doesn't look too appetizing, but the taste is good." I said, finally happy he was eating.

"Umm..." He started. Making me glance away from my food. "I...Know that this is kind of sudden, but could I ask your advice on something?"

"Of course" Wolfram stayed silent for a minute, before continuing.

"I'm sure that you've heard about the 27th Maou's disappearance, ne?" I nodded.

"Yeah, you were originally engaged to him, right?" His face contorted at the thought. Dammit._ Why'd I have to open my big mouth...?_

"...Yeah, I was. Well since we can't find him, my uncle, the guy you cussed out earlier, told me that I have to marry the new Maou. But... Yuri's not dead, the shrine maiden confirmed it, we just can't _find_ him. _Von Krantz _is going to become the Maou in just a couple of weeks and I don't no what to do anymore..." he started to sniffle a little bit at this point.

I thought about what he said, "He's pretty powerful right? Have you tried a dowsing?" He nodded slowly. Then a thought struck me, "What stone did you use?"

He stared at me, then said: "Ulrike-sama used a Seraiya crystal." I smiled, realizing their mistake.

"No wonder you couldn't find him"He looked at me, question in his eyes. "Look, the 27th Maou is the most powerful Maou in history right?" He nodded. "Then why would you use a regular crystal to locate him?" I reached into my bag and brought out a book of crystals with rare properties, and a small box, both had been gifts from a friend. I then reached into my jacket to produce a map. Wolfram stared a me hopefully. I unfolded the map, laying it onto the ground. "You see, according to this book, a friend of mine gave me, the more powerful a demon is, the rarer a crystal needs to be to find him...And seeing as how this is the 27th Maou we're looking for, the crystal is going to be _extremely _difficult to get a hold of..." His face fell again at these words, I quickly tried to amend myself and mentally cursed myself for my choice of words. "_Luckily..._My friend also gave me this..." I reached into the small box and grabbed the small, teal colored crystal. It was the rarest crystal in existence, my friend damn near lost a limb to get this."Alright, let's do this." I grabbed the string that held the crystal and started twirling it over the map, in small circles. Almost immediately, the crystal reacted and was pulled to the map. It settled to a small, isolated, town in the higher regions of the mountains.

Wolfram gasped, "Looks like your fiancé is somewhere in that town..." I trailed off. "Listen, I know that you've pretty much given up hope on all this, but...your fiancé isn't dead yet. You still have a chance at finding him, before Rareth ascends to the throne." He kept his face down, his hair falling into his eyes, so that I couldn't see what he was thinking. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally looked up, with fire in his eyes.

"You're right, there's still time left." I looked at him smiling.

"That town's a couple hundred miles away, you're going to need transport...Take my bike, it's got all the gear you need in the bags at the side" He stared at me.

"I-I couldn't do that...All of that is yours."

"I'm not giving you a choice, you've seen how to use it. Plus, it's faster than any horse. Now you'd better get on that bike, because company's coming in about three minutes. Put on the helmet keep your hair and eyes hidden, until you get far enough away. There's unused contacts, a wig, and cloak in one of the bags, put them on and keep going. I'll lead them off, so that you can get away. Just...promise me two things..." He stared at me, comprehending exactly what it was I was about to do. "Keep yourself safe, and rescue the Maou..." With that, I grabbed the small satchel on the ground, threw it onto my back and ran out of the cave, despite Wolfram's protesting.

"Sayonara!" I yelled over my shoulder. I ran into the trees, ripping of my suffocating helmet as I went, it revealed my long jet black hair and my unhurt, identical colored eye. I then, threw my cloak on covering my head and face. Once my face was completely hidden, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "_**HEY! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS" **_That definitely caught their attention. _**"YOU GUY'S THINK YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO TAKE ME ON!? WELL...COME AND GET ME!" **_And with that, I took off running, the assailants close behind me. _Good luck Wolfram..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 Help**_

_**Wolframs POV:**_

I watched as The rider quickly exited his way out of the cave. He was going to use himself as a lure and put himself in danger so that I could escape. I tried to argue with him, saying that we could just make a run for it, but he was gone before I could say anything further. I looked at the...'bike' as he had called it, and walked towards it. The controls seemed easy enough, it should take me only a few minutes to figure out how everything works...My attention then went to the captive that the rider had taken down in front of the cave. I could just leave him there, he definitely deserved it, but my thoughts wavered to what Yuri would have done. I felt like crying again, but told myself that Yuri was still alive, and that I needed to stay strong. Who would've thought that I'd become so dependent on him. I walked over to the man, he was still unconscious. I grabbed my sword and cut the ropes securing him to the stalagmite, he could find his own way out of the handcuffs...

I walked back to the bike and seated myself onto it checking the gages. It had a full tank of gas, so I guess I didn't need to worry about that. I was just about to start it when I heard in the distance:

"_**HEY! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS, YOU GUY'S THINK YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO TAKE ME ON!? WELL...COME AND GET ME!"**_

__I couldn't believe it. Never in my life had I heard someone use so much profanity, well if he didn't have their attention before, he definitely had it now. I took this as my cue, and revved the bike, waking it from its slumber. At first I started out slow, not quite sure how to steer it. Soon it became easier and I was barreling down the road at 50mph, whatever 'mph' means.

When the sun went down I pulled off to the side of the road and put on the contacts, wig and cloak, that he'd mentioned to me earlier. The rider was right, it didn't take me long to reach the small town, he had circled on the map. In fact it took a little over half the time it would have take me on a horse. I could see he town in the distance, and slowed down. Where was I going to leave the 'bike', so that no one could steal it? I got off the bike and turned the key, but I must have turned it the wrong direction. The bike exploded in a cloud of white smoke and disappeared. The only thing that remained were the satchels and a small, gray, bean shaped item with a small plunger at the top, the number 4 was written at the side. Seeing as how this wasn't here before I decided to take it with me. I instantly started to feel bad , if I ever met the rider again I would have to explain that I destroyed his bike...

Putting the foreign object into my pocket, and grabbing the bags, I started to make my ways into town. Rider was right, this definitely was a small town, but it also attracted many tourists. So, the small market was bustling by the time the time I got there. It would be difficult to locate the assassins who stole Yuri in this mess of people, but I was sure that I would find something. After all, people talked, no secret ever stayed in the dark for long, especially if there's many people in this group. One of them was bound to have squealed, by now.

I made my way through the market, taking in my surroundings, when a man in a brown hooded cloak caught my attention. Apparently he saw me too, because he suddenly shifted, an evil smile tugging at his lips. He turned and walked into a small inn, at first I was hesitant, but at this point I was also desperate for information. I cautiously walked through the door, my hand on the hilt of my sword, and saw the man waving me into another room. This puzzled me, but nonetheless I followed.

Once I was in the room I saw that the man was sitting, elegantly in a red chair. Another I didn't see closed the door, and yet another stood in front of the window. _Crap!_ What the hell was wrong with me, acting just like Yuri in these types of situations was not helping me one bit. The man in the chair smiled and slowly lifted himself off the chair, I was trapped. The man grabbed both sides of his hood and pulled it back off of his head, to reveal chocolate brown hair and eyes.

"Conrad! W-What're you doing here!" I yelled exasperated.

Then the man at the window and the man behind me both pulled down their hoods as well. It was Yozak and Gwendal. I've never been more happy to see my brothers, and Yozak, in my life. I was almost on the verge of tears when my brothers came and hugged me, that was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I cried.

"Shhhh, little brother, it's alright." Conrad tried to soothe me.

After a while, the hiccups started to die down and I was able to speak again. I told them about what had happened after I was 'stolen' by that masked man. All three listened intently, while I told them my story.

"Well, since he protected you so well, I guess we have no reason to kill him for stealing you" Conrad stated, while glancing at Gwendal, who nodded in agreement. "But, I' m surprised that Ulrike would make such a fatal mistake, when it came to the crystals. It's almost as if she didn't want him to be found yet..." He trailed off.

Now that I thought about it, Conrad was right, it was all a little too coincidental. But why would the shrine maiden want to hurt Yuri?

"Hey, wait a minute." I said, causing everyone to look at me. "How did you know where to find me?"

Everyone stared at each other, as if they were disturbed by the thought."Well, we were kind of attacked in the middle of the night... You see the man who said he 'stole' you, came into each of our bedrooms' while we were asleep, and woke us up rather rudely. Involving a bucket and a lot of water." the faces of Gwendal and Yozak paled. "Anyway, Once we were awake he told us that he knew where you were, and that he knew where Yuri was. At first we thought it was some huge joke, but then he'd given us some sort of tracking device with your coordinates. Safe to say, we decided to check it out." I digested this new piece of information, the rider had ignored his own safety to make sure that I had reinforcements and that I was safe...I'd never be able to thank him enough.

"Well, I'd hate to break this this little party up guys, but the only way that we're going to find any information, is if we split up. Try not to sound to suspicious though, the people may be working with the attackers..." Yozak interrupted. Everyone agreed and left separately so that they wouldn't draw attention.

I started to feel sick and was tired from traveling all night, so I wasn't thinking very clearly. I didn't hear the yelling from a man about a hundred yards back. I turned around and saw a horse carriage barreling straight towards me. Damn! Caught in one of these situations...again. I blinked and saw a small girl around the same age as Greta kneeling in the road. I ran fast scooping her up in my arms, trying to shield her from the blow of the carriage. Conrad and the others would surely find Yuri. Gomen, yuri, looks like I failed. I was just coming to terms with my death, when I started to feel like I was flying. I was so tired and this felt so good, I let the darkness take me...

_**?? POV:**_

I was leaping across rooftops of the buildings in the city with the rest of my squad, trying to remember something that I did earlier. I knew I helped someone, but I couldn't remember his face. Well, he must not have been that important if I forgot him so quickly. My thought's returned to what my group and I were required to do. We had all been given the assignment to search the city for any criminal activity. I was, actually surprised that my superiors had allowed me to go on this mission, because of the recent stunt I pulled. I ran away from the compound, stealing the first vehicle I could find, and ran into the mountains. I remember speeding down a road, being attacked by _Harpies, _then falling about a hundred feet into a lake. I found myself on the other side of some fountain, weird huh? After that it gets a bit fuzzy.

I scanned the streets below me searching for anything amiss, when I spotted a person in a hooded cloak running towards a run-away horse carriage. _What a fool... _I thought. Then I saw what he was running to, he grabbed a small girl, who was kneeling in the street. He was going to give his life to save this young girl, that was obvious when he didn't leave the girl. _Aww hell! _I veered off from the group, against the orders the captain was shouting behind me, to jump down onto the road below me. I ran, dodging past screaming people. I ended up right in front of the barreling carriage, and grabbed the person in the hooded cloak, before leaping up to the roof of the nearest building. I looked at the person in my arms and saw that he had a fever, and was unconscious. The little girl he was carrying, was crying for her mother. I stepped onto the ledge of the building and looked down to the street below to see a frantic woman waving her arms, she must be the little girls mother. I looked towards the crying girl and tried to soothe her. I asked her to close her eyes for a minute, when she complied I let myself fall away from the building, landing safely onto the street below. It didn't take long to find the mother, and I quietly handed the girl over. She looked at me suspiciously at first, but once she saw my uniform and badge she began to thank me. I never usually converse with people, besides the ones in my group, but I felt the need to do so this time.

"Don't thank me, he's the one that was ready to throw away his life for your child..." I gestured to the person in my arms. The mother smiled gently.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked suddenly "If it's not too much trouble I'd like you to thank him for me, when he wakes up." I nodded, before once again leaping onto the rooftops.

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

I was dreaming, the dream was about the happier times I shared with Yuri. Sword fighting, adopting Greta, and calling him 'wimp'. The times when we barely had anything to worry about, because we had each other through it all. I opened my eyes, and looked around the room, trying to recall what I was doing before. I had been searching in the streets for anything that could lead me to Yuri, when I heard screaming. A little girl was almost hit by a run-away carriage, but I grabbed her to make sure that she didn't. Then everything went black.

I was in the room that Conrad had rented out earlier before we left, but how did I get here? I remembered nothing about walking back, or...changing my clothes? Uh-oh, I heard a small shift in the corner and reached for my sword I always had next to my bed. It was dark, so I didn't see him until he moved. He was in the chair, leaned back and wrapped in his cloak. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not because of the steel helm over his head. _Steel helm? Oh shit! He must be the guy that the Rider took down earlier..._I grabbed my sword, and tried to make my way to the door, when he woke up.

He stretched lazily and yawned, before glancing at me. "Good your awake. You kind of worried me when you collapsed with that fever."

He moved so quickly, I couldn't see him. When I blinked, he was right in front of me, his hand on my forehead. "Looks like the fever is gone though..." he said, I pulled my sword out and tried to shove him away, but he was already on the other side of the room.

"Now now, that isn't any way to treat the man who just saved you from being flattened." I stopped.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I said in the most authoritative voice I could muster.

"The name's Yoru, if you don't mind, and I want nothing more from you than the confirmation that this is _your_ room. It would be improper of me to leave you in the wrong house, now wouldn't it?" He chuckled, waiting for my answer intently.

"Yes, this is where I'm staying." I responded, my eyes narrowing. "How the hell did you know where I was staying."

"Ah, that was easy. I merely asked the owner of the hotel if she recognized you, and if you were staying here. Funny girl that one, she must've thought we were together, because she gave me the key without hesitation." I flushed at this comment.

"How are you able to move so fast? and if I'm not mistaken you jumped to the top of a building when you saved me." I asked, trying to determine if this guy was an enemy or not.

"That's because I'm not fully human."

"Then your Makozu?" I asked tentatively.

"Part...But unfortunately the rest is top secret. However, I can tell you that I'm a special forces agent in this area. My group has been hearing of bandits in the area, and the rumor that they had stolen the Maou. We've been trying to locate them for a few weeks now,but they're extremely good."

"A few weeks?" I yelled in outrage, " He's been missing for over _two months! _And you've only been searching for a few weeks!"

He held up his hand defensively. "Hey wait a minute..." He waited for me to calm down, "Our group was established a few weeks ago, and that was our first mission. Other authorities have beens searching for much longer than that, My group and I replaced them to give them a break." I thought about what he said, and instantly felt bad.

"Look, I'll work with you alright? It's obvious we have the same goal in mind, just please stop making that _face_."

"I don't need your help!" I snapped back.

"Say's the person who almost got run over," he replied sarcastically. "Aside from that, you may not need my help, but I need _yours_. My group is pretty known already, so I need to be in an unknown group in order to make any progress." This made sense, so I decided that I'd talk to my brothers about this.

The door slammed open, surprising me, revealing my brothers swords drawn.

"Wofram! Get away from him now!"Conrad yelled to me.

"Hmph, looks like I've over stayed my welcome. Wolfram, we'll talk more once you speak to your friends. See you later." With a cheery wave, he opened the window, and jumped to the next roof.

My brothers ran to the window, but he was gone. I walked towards my brothers, and stated simply: "We need to talk."

The next morning, I walked down to the dining hall to get breakfast, when I heard something that caught my attention.

"Thank you miss, your cooking is absolutely impeccable. How much do I owe you again?"

I opened the door and saw Yoru sitting at the table, he was clad in something completely different than last night. He had opted for a black shirt, fitted black pants, and a long crimson colored jacket, which missed touching the floor by a less than a foot. He was already taller than me by a few inches, he was thin too, but not skinny. What he did have have though, was muscle. The jacket only confirmed these features. The cook looked up, obviously flustered, "Y-You don't have to pay me anything sir, that was on the house. You and your group already do so much for this town, it's the least I could do."

He murmured his thanks again. Then looked up to see me standing in the doorway."Ah, Wolfram you're up. Have you talked to your friends yet?"

"Yes, uh, they're actually my brothers. It seems they already knew about you and your group.. They've agreed to let you tag along, but told me to say: 'we'll be watching you'." Yoru's hands seemed to pale a little.

"Oh my, I hope I don't do anything to upset them" He chuckled nervously.

I heard my brothers stirring upstairs, and started to panic inwardly. From what they said, this group wasn't thought very highly of. However, they also said they were desperate though.

"Wolfram...are we ready to go..." Conrad started, then stopped when he saw who was sitting at the table. My brother always had the most gentle look in his eyes, but once he saw Yoru, that look was erased completely. He didn't even look like my brother for a moment.

Conrad's hand slipped to the hilt of his blade, and he lunged. The tip of his sword pressed against Yoru's neck. Yoru merely sat their, glass of water in hand.

"I would appreciate it if you refrained from using violence, especially in the presence of the girl" Conrad raised his eyes, and saw the terrified look in the cooks face.

"Very well, but don't think I'm letting you go." Yoru sipped his water nonchalantly, as if the incident never happened. Conrad continued, "My brother and I need to speak with you privately, If you don't mind stepping outside for a minute?"

"Of course not." Yoru stood up and pushed his chair in, before stepping outside.

"Conrad, are you sure this is such a good idea?" I asked.

"It needs to be done." Gwendal interrupted, as he and Yozak entered the room.

All three men walked outside, I tried to get them to consider otherwise, but they didn't listen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 Mystery solved**_

_**Yoru's POV:**_

I waited silently outside the door of the inn, unfortunately gaining unwanted attention. The people in the street craned their necks to get a better view of me, whispering remarks to each other. Because my ears were so sensitive to the vibrations that traveled through the air, it was easy to hear exactly what they were saying.

"Can you believe it? I thought that they didn't wander away from the group..."

"Maybe he's retarded or something..."

"He seems cute, and he definitely knows how to dress. Think he'd go out with me?"

I long got bored of these comments, and ignored the girl who made the last comment. Just waiting for those three to come out was unbearable, and to top it all of, it started to rain. I heard the squeaky hinges of the door behind me, and turned to see the three men step out. I wonder which two were Wolfram's brothers? After all, he looked nothing like any of them. The guy with mocha colored hair walked in front of me, and gestured for me to follow. The other two were close behind me, as I was led into one of the allies. I purposely stood with my back against the wall, I didn't want to come off as threatening, so I let them corner me.

"Tell us your name...Now" The one clad in green demanded.

I waited for a minute before answering. "I believe it's common courtesy to introduce yourselves before asking for mine..." I stated simply.

The man in green let out a low growl, before throwing his clenched fit into my abdomen, causing me to double over in pain. The other two went to my sides, grabbing my arms to hold me up.

"Your name... I won't ask again." He growled for the second time.

Gasping for air, I bit out. "Alright already, sheesh!... The name I was given was Yoru, no last name, no middle"

"Then, what's your confirmation number? And take off that ridiculous mask, we want to see your face "

"The mask _can't _come off, it's locked on." I said, gesturing to the lock embedded in the back. "As for my number, it's tattooed onto my stomach, if you want to check. The number they gave me was one" All three men gasped.

"Wait, you said you weren't the leader of your group. Why did they give you such an important positioning number?" The man with Reddish hair asked.

"Because the group will eventually be passed down to me. I just haven't been deemed worthy yet."

"You listen and you listen good," The guy in green threatened, breaking the silence. "You are going to stay the hell away from our little brother, if you know what's good for you. It's apparent that you've somehow effected him already, and we won't stand for it."

I looked up. Where the hell did these guys get off threating me? I chuckled, "Well well, I try to be nice, and this is how you end up treating me." The faces of all three paled. "Think about it, since you know the confirmation number is a system based on how powerful a fighter is, you must know that I'm strong right? Why do you think I haven't killed you right where you stand?" I continued when they didn't answer. "The answer is simple gentlemen, I have no desire to murder anyone. However, you three are quickly making me rethink my opinion on that. While you stand here threatening _me_, valuable time is being wasted. Time that we could be using to find the Maou. _Now. Release. Me."_ I said, being careful to enunciate the last three words.

They let go of me immediately. I walked away from the stunned men in the ally, making my way up the inn's steps. The door opened, revealing Wolfram, who stood their looking at me, worry in his eyes.

"What did they say? Did they hurt you?" He turned towards the others, when they rounded the corner, and yelled. "What did you do to him?"

I put my hands on his shoulders to try to get him to calm down. "Wolfram...they didn't do _anything_," I lied. "They just wanted me to know exactly what I was getting myself into. In fact I was the one acting like a brat, and even then they did nothing."

He stared at me, somewhat contented with my answer. "Well," I said breaking the silence, "shall we get going then?"

I took to the roof of the buildings, keeping to the shadows. I searched the streets below me, looking for anything out of the ordinary. I looked at the next street over and saw Wolfram talking to street vendors, his shoulders slumped. _Another dead end, _I thought miserably. I watched him for a moment longer, then went to look for the others. Maybe they had better luck...

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

_Dammit!_ Another dead end. These bastards were good, it seemed as if no one knew anything about these guys. I started to walk down the street, when something caught my eye. It was a man dressed in regular, peasant, clothes; buying something from a street vendor. What caught my eye was the mark tattooed onto his hand, it was the same one on the man that took Yuri. I stalked over to the man, he stopped what he was doing to stare at me. The man dropped what he had purchased and took off running in the opposite direction. I ran after him, weaving between the clusters of people who stood in the road. It was obvious that he was headed out of town, possibly into an ambush, but another chance like this would mostly likely not come back again. I was ready to take my chances.

We both ran past the town gates, there was no where for him to hide now. The entire town was surrounded by desert sand and there was no sign of any foliage. The man continued to run though, when we were a good away from town, he turned to face me. He let out a blood curdling laugh that seemed to echo.

"You little fool! You have no back up to help you and now your going to die, say hi to the Maou for me in hell!" He yelled at me. He started to double over, almost like he was in pain. His hands slammed into the ground, and a silver rod extended from his back, curving over to the front of his head. Long flat rods extended from this to cover his face entirely. He was wearing the same exact mask as Yoru. He was still in his crouched position, when his body started to elongate. He was now twice the size he had originally been, when I first chased him. His skin paled into a milky white, and his muscles grew to unfathomable proportions. I was in some deep trouble. His head snapped back, and he stood to his full height, towering over me. Laughing evilly, he said "I don't want to kill you right away...but I was always told not to play with my _food._" He wrapped his hand around my middle, before I could dodge, _shit! He was fast! _ He threw me and I landed about a hundred yards away, hearing a horrible crunching sound as I landed. I screamed in agony, glancing down at my leg. It was turned at some unnatural angle, the bone would need to be reset. I heard a slow rhythmic pounding in the distance, he was coming. I tried to crawl away, but my leg was screaming in agony. _NO!_ I couldn't let it end here, I'd come too close to die like this.

"_**Fires of the deep, Obey this brave mazouku." **_Dragons of fire erupted from the earth, engulfing the monster in flames.

I could hear him screaming as the fires licked at his skin. Then he turned to face me.

"Just kidding" He sneered.

_Oh, Damn!_

_**Yoru's POV:**_

I ran along the roofs, and spotted the others as they made their way back into the inn, I wasted no time and hopped through the window that Wolfram left open. The three men walked into the room just as I brought my other leg over the window sill.

"Have you been able to find anything?" All three men hesitated, I continued. "Don't make me beat the answer out of you" I said, as coldly, I'd had enough of them.

"Uh, we talked to some of the villagers, they said that there has been recent activity of a new group. They are said to appear from their hideout in the desert, and that that's most likely where they are keeping the Maou..." The red-head replied. "Other than that they no nothing"

I was mulling over the information in my head, a new group? My superiors had mentioned nothing of this...unless...

I stopped instantly, I knew who the new group was. "Oh no..." I mumbled. Everyone stopped talking to look at me. "I think I know who did this..." I stopped as I felt a sharp spasm travel through my leg. Something was wrong. "...I think Wolfram's hurt..." I almost passed out from the pain myself. "Come on, I know where he is. I'll explain everything on the way.

The man with the mocha colored eyes just stared at me. "So this was your fault..." He replied evenly.

"No, I didn't become a part of the group until about a week ago. I didn't know anything about this, but it all makes sense doesn't it? I don't know why my superiors would want to do something like this though." I ran out of the town gate. My group was formed a couple of weeks ago to replace another small group of about six men... "When you gave me the descriptions of the men who took the Maou, I knew they were apart of the old group. Which means that my superiors were the ones who did this. If I'm right that means my group are the ones that we should be worrying about..." I could feel the glares of all of them burning a hole through my back.

Wolfram's scream broke me from my reverie. The three behind me drew their swords as we saw what was attacking Wolfram, the monster had grabbed a sharpened stick from the ground and was getting ready to throw it. Wolfram would be impaled. I put on a burst of speed, leaving behind Wolfram's brothers. I turned my back to the beast and dropped to grab him. I could hear the spear whizzing through the air and felt my legs buckle under me, as it hit the back of my mask. The lock snapped, hung limply for a moment, then hit the ground. I was told to wear my mask at all times, because it dampened my powers. It was a tool to make sure I didn't hurt the innocent. I felt the mask slide off my face, my long hair tumbling down, and I looked into Wolfram's eyes with my one good eye to make sure he wasn't hurt too bad. He stared at me, mouth open slightly, and said...

"Y-Yuri?"

Well, how about that, and no I'm not done, just resting.

I'm glad you all like my first fanfic. Now I just have to answer the reason why Yuri can't remember anything. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out by now, 'Yoru' was also 'The Rider'. Yeah that's right, both are Yuri. Confusing huh?

Don't worry I'll make Yuri remember everything soon. Then we'll get to hear Yuri's story, as 'Yoru'. Rareth will also make another appearance, too.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry Princess sin, I tried to get this up on the 16th , but I had a huge paper due the next day in English 101. Not to mention my computer erased my file on chapter 9 ( dang thing... but hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Radcliffe Bass: To answer your question, the reason the crystal didn't point to Rider or Yoru is because he was wearing a power limiter. The crystal picked up on the last place where his power was before it disappeared. I'll have one of the character's give a better description later.

_Chapter 9 Hope_

Recap: I felt the mask slide off my face, my long hair tumbling down, and I looked into Wolfram's eyes with my one good eye to make sure he wasn't hurt too bad. He stared at me, mouth open slightly, and said...

"Y-Yuri?"

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

I stared into his face, overjoyed to finally have my Yuri back. His face turned to look at me, confusion covering over his features. It was when he did this, that I saw the scar on the right side of his face. It was long, thin, and jagged. The wound covered over his right, closed eye. Just like...the rider!

Yuri was so close...this entire time, he never really left my side. His hand covered the wound defensively, blushing furiously. He was obliviously embarrassed by it, and must've thought I was staring. He reacted with confusion when I called his name, so I tried again.

"Yuri, it's me, Wolfram. Please, you've got to remember, you promised me you'd never forget!" I yelled at him, shaking his shoulders.

He looked stunned, then his face contorted with pain, his hands clutching his head.

"I-Itai...I can't...not yet...please." He whispered, then slumped over.

I could hear my brothers shouting, as they came to a stop near me. Conrad looked at my snapped leg, then turned to unleash his rage on Yuri.

"You bastard, what the hell did you..." He stopped, his breath caught in his throat. "H-Heika?" Gwendal and Yozak, stopped what they were doing to see what had affected Conrad so much.

Yuri shifted and slowly got to his feet, standing to his full height. Which was only a few inches shy of Conrad's. "Who're calling a bastard? You bitch." He replied coldly, glaring daggers at him.

"Conrad?" I said, while pulling on his sleeve. Breaking his stare he looked down at me. "He doesn't remember...I don't know what those people did to him, but his memory's wiped right now. There's a chance if we try to _make _him remember, it'll hurt him" I explained, remembering what had happened before.

"...I do remember _some _things..." Yuri whispered. "It's just going to take me a little while...But I will tell you what I know. While I was at the compound, my friends and I were required to take a serum. I haven't been back to the base, because I've been keeping an eye on Wolfram...so I missed my daily dose. I think if I just stay off the stuff, my full memory will return." We were all speechless.

We felt the ground start to vibrate rhythmically, and the monster came into view. It let out a menacing roar that shook the earth, causing everybody to flinch, except Yuri. Yuri looked up to see the new opponent, and scoffed.

"**Yoru, you fucking bastard. What do you think you're doing siding with that filth? Don't tell me you plan to turn your back on the group? Heh, I knew you were nothing but a bitch, you flake. Don't you think for one minute, that I'm going to allow you and your little friends escape. After all, I can't have a traitor like you running **_**my **_**group." **He sneered.

"Kasmn...listen to me. You've gone through the change, and you're not thinking clearly. Please Kasmn...don't make me resort to this...fight back...please." Yuri pleaded.

The monster let out a howl of delight. **"This...is too much..." **He said around gasps of air. "_**You **_**think that you can beat me? I've gained so much power from this transformation, that I'm unbeatable now! Not even you, Stoffel's handpicked fighter, can do anything to stop me now." **and with that he started to run towards Yuri with an incredible amount of speed. One that I thought couldn't be possible from such a large thing.

Yuri let out a defeated sigh, and started to search his jacket. He pulled out two swords about three feet in length, still smaller than the average sword. He held them in an up right position and closed his eye, the sleeve around his forearm caught fire. Chains rose out of the fire and secured themselves around his lower arm, embedded in his flesh. The bottom of the chains rose up, and one was connected to the bottom of each sword. The swords themselves changed as the fire surrounded them turning them as red as flames, but he was still holding them, so I guess they didn't burn. A crimson aura leaked out in place of his blue one, and covered him from head to foot, changing him as it went. His eyes grew sharper, more catlike; especially when his pupils turned to slits, and his normally black eye changed to a crimson red. The fingernails on his hand lengthened, turning them into claws. His whole stance changed, in an instant, becoming...feral.

The monster was less than twenty yards away, when Yuri finally opened his eye again. He stood straight, and extended his hand over the earth, making the earth begin to rumble. Two stone figures, about the size of the monster, morphed their way out of the sand, shifting soundlessly.

"_**What purpose have you summoned us for?" **_One of the figures questioned. _**"The fact that you called us here must mean that you need assistance?" **_The other chuckled.

"I need you to protect those four over there." He pointed towards us. "There's a chance this could get messy, and I don't want them to be involved."

_**"Hm, is that all you called us here for? Honestly, you are too weak Yoru." **_One of them drawled. A howl filled the air, and the figures looked up in surprise. "_**Hmm...He feels quite powerful. You did the right thing in calling us, please excuse our ignorance." **_The figures rose from their feet, and got on their knees next to us, then they covered us with their bodies of stone. They allowed a few small openings, so that we could see Yuri.

The beast threw his clenched fists into the air, and brought them down savagely. The action cracked the earth, and sent a huge wave of sand into the air, rolling towards Yuri. He merely stood there, waiting; when the wall came close enough he brought up one of his swords in one quick motion. The wall split in half, one on each side of Yuri, as it settled back down. Seeing this, the creature rushed at him, trying to catch Yuri off guard. A sigh escaped Yuri, he raised his hand, palm faced down.

_"I, the Maou of Shin Makkoku, call upon the elements for assistance. Come to me." _Once these words were spoken, sand started to gather and formed a pile in front of him. Since water was his element, he was able to produce limitless amounts of it, that too joined the pile. Fire and air were also created, but it morphed into long pointed shapes, creating swords. The concoction started to morph, creating a huge dragon like monster with arms. Yuri smiled as his summoning reached out and took hold of the fire and air weapons.

"Let's even out the playing field, shall we?" He said, then jumped up to his creatures shoulders and sat down.

Kasmn just stood there, shocked at what he just seen taken place. **"...Yoru, since when were you able to pull off some complicated Summoning? The only one capable of this feat, would be..." **Yuri laughed, cutting him off.

"Crimson eyes, right? You fool, It _was _me. I've always been able to do this. It was really boring, hiding my true strength and identity from you people. You even had the balls to stab me once, remember?" The monster paled at the thought. "...Consider this payback." He replied coldly, glaring at him. The monster started to tremble.

**"Please Yoru...I'm sorry...I didn't think..." **Yuri cut him off.

"That _I_ could be the notorious hunter Crimson eyes? And that I was capable of destroying you? Well you see, I was going to allow you to go back to the compound...But you hurt, and tried to kill someone very dear to me. Seeing as how you've gone completely insane, and found out my secret. I can't allow you to leave."

The dragon-like monster let out a deafening roar, and started to charge, forcing Kasmn to go on the offensive if was going to have any chance of survival. The two creatures clashed, sending a wave of force into the air that threw vast amounts of sand. Kasmn screamed as the sand dragon grabbed his arm and snapped it using its knee. The sight was incredibly gruesome, and just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Yoru stood up and lunged at the Kasmn to deliver the final blow. He used his swords to slash the beast almost in half, but the wound didn't bleed. Both figures stood silently, glaring at each other. Kasmn started to laugh hysterically.

**"Didn't I tell you, Yoru? Not even you can beat me, anymore." **He continued to laugh, and tried to tackle Yuri, but fell to the ground. Yuri looked at him, pain evident in his eyes. **"Y-You bastard what did you do to me?" **Kasmn asked.

"...It's simple, these blades attached to me, don't kill, unless the one with the bond has a murderous intent. Instead they cleanse the soul...Unfortunately, when a soul has been completely tainted by something evil, the only way to 'cleanse' it would be to free it from its confines." Yuri stated.

**"You t-talk in...nothing but ridd-dles... Yoru...But at least, I can go...knowing I was slain by... the powerful **_**crimson...eyes." **_The breath left his body and he reverted back to normal.

Yuri stood there motionless, staring at the body of his former friend. It looked like he noticed something, and reached down to pry a slip of paper out of Kasmn's hand. He opened it and traced over something that seemed painfully familiar to him. He looked at the picture for a moment longer, before folding it up and walking towards us. I blinked and he was less than a few feet away from us.

"Thank you, guardians of the underworld. You've come to my aid countless times, what can I do to repay you?" He whispered. The two figures stood up and stared at each other, smirking.

"_**Your soul would suffice, or maybe you'd be willing to give us that body of yours, hmmm?" **_One of them purred. Yuri glared at them.

"Don't push it..." He warned.

_**"Relax young one, my brother is only jesting. The only thing we require is a sacrifice of your blood." **_Yuri nodded, and used one of the swords to slice his palm.

The stone figure knelt and held out his hand to accept the offer, Yuri's blood dripped onto the stone surface and beaded into small spheres, which were split between the brothers. They both ingested the beads and turned to face Yuri once more.

_**"Excellent, now the contract has been made, if you ever require our assistance again, summon us. The more blood that we are given, the more powerful we become, but be warned, power comes with a great price." **_Then they dissolved back into the earth.

Yuri looked at me with those crimson eyes, and made his way over to me. I flinched. Seeing now what he was capable of, frightened me. He stopped when he saw me do this, sadness in his eyes.

"Yuri...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say, but he just smiled that goofy smile of his, that I loved so much.

"Please, don't worry about it...but your leg is broken and if I don't reset it soon, you won't be able to walk on it again." I stared at him, how was he able to keep so calm?

At this point he had allowed his appearance to revert back to normal, so he didn't appear as threatening. He wrapped his hand around my lower leg and pressed lightly to find the break, I winced as he found the spot.

"Alright, brace yourself, I'll make this quick. Gwendal, Yozak, hold him down." I could feel my face pale, but complied, and laid down to look at the sky. The only thing I felt, was the snapping of my bone as he reset it. I screamed out in agony and thrashed, but the pain was dulled, as I felt his healing powers pour into the area. I started to feel tired and felt my eyelids grow heavy. I felt myself be picked up by him, and wrapped my arms around his neck, _Oh Shinou, how I've missed him so much. _I let myself be pulled into unconsciousness.

_**Yuri's POV:**_

I cradled Wolfram in my arms, vowing to never let him wander from my sight again. Gwendal and Yozak coughed behind me, breaking me from my silence. I sighed.

"Well, what're you just standing there for? Shouldn't you get back to the inn? We both know that I can outrun you three" I smiled, as they looked at me, confusion on their faces.

"Jeez, you don't have to look like that. I was only joking. Come on, I'll walk with you. After all I'm dying to hear what has taken place in my absence." I stated.

_**Yuri's POV:**_

When we finally reached the inn, the street lamps were already lit. I had forgotten how slow people could be, and was throughly bored seeing as how all three chose to remain silent...the _whole _way. When we reached the front door of the inn, I jumped to the roof and made my way to Wolframs window. When the coast looked clear, I hurried up and went through, after all, I didn't want bystanders to think I was a thief. I pulled back the covers, and carefully placed him underneath, making sure not to jostle his injured leg. I allowed myself to brush the stray hairs out of his eyes, when Conrad opened the door.

"Heika, why did you..." I silenced him by placing a finger over my mouth. Then walked into the other room, quietly closing it when Conrad was inside. He resumed his question.

"Heika, why did you feel the need to go through the window?" I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Have you forgotten that we're still in human territory, and that I have no wig or contacts on?" He stared at me, causing me to smile. "And how many times are going to call me Heika? It's Yuri, remember?" A look of relief flooded his face, and he started laughing.

"I'm sorry...Yuri. It's just for the longest time, I thought that I would never hear you tell me that again." He replied.

"...I've missed you too, Conrad."

When I came back to Wolfram's room, I pulled up a chair near his bed and sat down. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping, it almost made forget the numerous times he set things on fire because of my screw ups. He could definitely kick my ass if he wanted to, and he's the only person that I'd allow to reprimand me. My thoughts drifted to when he had flinched away from my touch, didn't he know that I would never lay a hand on him? I would do anything to bring a smile to his face once more.

_**Yuri's POV:**_

I watched as Wolfram's eyes fluttered open, his hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _Damn, he looked so cute!_ He saw me in the chair, leaning against the wall, watching him. He blushed.

"Good, your awake. You aren't hurting anywhere are you?" He stared at me.

"...Y-You're really here...I thought it was all a dream." He said, his emerald eyes swimming. I got up and sat down next to him on the bed and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my middle, and I chuckled.

"What're you laughing about?" He pouted.

"I'm just remembering, you did the same thing in the cave." He stared at me.

"So I was right, that was you..." I nodded, impressed that he was able to figure out so much.

I picked him up gently, against his protesting and deposited him in the bathroom.

"If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to call." I said as huskily as I could manage, bringing on a new round of blushes.

I closed the bathroom door and grabbed my duffel bag, searching for the items I needed, when I heard the front door open. I glanced up and saw the maid, hand clasped over her mouth. Before she could scream, I was in front of her, sending her to sleep instantly. She fell over, into my arms, and I placed her in the chair I was previously occupying. I closed the door, making sure to lock the damn thing this time, when I heard Wolfram calling me. I opened the door and saw him sitting on the rim of the tub, his hair damp. _Oh Shinou, this has to count as cruel and unusual punishment._ I plastered a smile on my face and picked him up, carrying him to the bed. I inhaled his scent, burning it into my memory.

"Mmmm, you smell just like strawberries and honey." I purred into his ear. He looked over my shoulder and saw the maid, unconscious in the chair.

"Quit smelling me, you're acting like a dog, and what happened here? Did she see your dazzling face and faint?" He asked in a tone of seriousness.

I winced slightly when he referred to me as a dog, _Oh, you have no idea how close you are, _I thought. Instead I quickly said:"Why Wolfram, was that last part a compliment? Or do my ears deceive me?" He smiled.

"Take it anyway you want, your ego needs a boost anyway." He scolded, but he was still smiling.

I pulled from the bag a wig and a set of contacts. He stared at me as I stuffed my now shoulder-length hair into the reddish-brown wig, and efficiently placed my blue contacts in.

"When did you get so good at that?" I smiled, happy he'd given me a compliment. Sort of.

"During the time I was gone, I've had to hide my appearance quickly, so that I wouldn't di-" His face paled just as I was about to say the next word. "...I mean get hurt..." I sighed. "Wolfram...You don't blame yourself for what happened to me, do you?" He winced.

"...Of course I do. I should have been stronger, but I'm just...useless." He trailed off into a whisper.

I jumped to my feet. "That is absolutely not true!" His eyes were glued to me as I began my rant. "You've protected me on numerous occasions, and each time you have had to risk your life to protect me from danger. Don't ever refer to yourself as useless, because you could never be." He stared at me, eyes bright and clear.

"Thank you so much, Yuri."

"Besides, even if you did stop them...You would've only been delaying the inevitable..." I added weakly. He only stared at me.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked, unsure of what I had meant.

"I said that this was supposed to happen, and that there was nothing you, or anyone else for that matter, could do to prevent it." He stared at me, obviously wanting me to explain further. However, I just replaced my gloomy face for a mischievous smile, and grabbed him.

"H-Hey what do you think you're doing? What if someone walks in?" Smirking, I picked him up, bridal style.

"Why Wolfram, I never knew you had such a lecherous mind. I was only helping you to the dining room for breakfast...But if you'd rather do _other_ things, I'd be happy to oblige..." His face turned as red as a stop sign at the drop of a hat, causing me to laugh. He stayed silent for rest of the time, the blush never leaving his face.

I pushed open the doors of the dining room with my back and placed Wolfram in one of the chairs, everyone in the room went silent, causing me to look up.

"What? Look, I know it's been a while since I was here, but please, don't stop the conversation just because I enter the room. Sheesh!" I scolded.

"Ah, of course Hei-"I stopped to look at Conrad. "Um, Yoru?" I smiled, content that he didn't use my real name among the outsiders. After all, we were still in enemy territory.

The cook placed trays of food in front of me and Wolfram, I smiled and thanked her for being such a kind host. I took a bite of the food, not wanting to be rude, when I caught her staring at me. She saw me looking and blushed before returning to her work. Interesting.

"S-So Yoru-dono, why have you removed your mask and badge? Are you not part of the special forces anymore?" She asked her face as red a tomato.

"Ah, that's because I'm undercover at the moment." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head with my hand, hoping to add to the act. She bought it.

"R-Really? That's so noble of you, and you look so nice without your mask..." She gasped, it was painstakingly obvious that she didn't mean to say this out loud.

I grimaced slightly, catching myself before she saw. "...Umm, thanks for the compliment." I replied, trying, with difficulty, not to lead her down that path again. Hurt clouded her eyes, _Dammit! _I hated hurting people like this, but sometimes I had to. I glanced over at Wolfram, who was eying me suspiciously. I just shrugged my shoulders, and continued eating. _Weird, usually he'd be threatening to scorch me at this point. Calling me a cheater and all of the above. _He continued to poke at his food. I sighed , scootching my chair over to be closer to him. He glared at me when I grabbed the utensils from his hands, cut his food and held the full fork in front of him, looking at him expectantly.

"Would you quit it? I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself." Everyone in the room stared at us, and I returned Wolfram's glare.

"Until you stop picking at your food and eat, this is the way I'm going to treat you." I smiled icily, making damn sure Wolfram knew I wasn't joking. He gulped, took fork and started eating.

"Now, then who would like to explain what was being discussed while I was gone?" I asked, as politely as I could muster.

"Ah, well, we were talking about how we need to get back to line of _work _as soon as possible, before anything else goes wrong." Conrad answered. "After all, you wouldn't want to lose your position, would you?" He asked.

My position was being taken over? Now I was pissed. "Ano? How much time is left?"

"About three days, but it took Yozak, Gwendal, and I about four days of non-stop riding to get here. That is the plan we were discussing." A smile lit my face, I knew what to do.

"Conrad...I got this one covered, we just need to get out of town a little bit..." He must've seen the look on my face, because he didn't argue. "Umm, excuse me miss? Could we get the bill? We actually need to leave right away."

"Of course sir." She totaled up the sum, and gave the bill to me. Conrad tried to grab it, but I pulled it put of his reach before he could.

"Nuh-uh Conrad, I told you. I got this." I gave the maid the compound's card, and she handed it back quickly. "Alright, let's go every one."

I pulled my duffel bag over my shoulder, and grabbed Wolfram's bag, before picking him up. I pulled my cloak over the both of us, keeping us hidden from the public, and we stepped outside. Everybody was ready and joined us within the next few minutes. We quickly made our way a good distance out of town, when I stopped and placed Wolfram onto a rock. Gwendal was obviously impatient because he wouldn't stop growling.

"We have no time for your games, _Yoru._ We should have just purchased horses and started riding." He stated. I didn't answer, which fueled his frustration more. Finally I got fed up with his childish behavior.

"Gwendal... enough!" He stared at me, stunned. "I wouldn't have led us out here, if I didn't have a good reason. Now stay quiet and have a little faith in your Maou!" He smirked, probably proud that after two months, I finally had enough balls to stand up to him. Conrad and Yozak only chuckled. I reached into my bag and pulled out two, different colored, capsules. Just the ones I'd been looking for. I pressed the plungers on each of them and threw them a good distance away. In a matter of seconds the capsules exploded in a burst of white smoke and revealed two motorcycles, one with a side-car. Conrad laughed.

"Yuri, you're an absolute genius! Wait until Gunter hears about this." The others looked at him, confused.

"Conrad, since you know what these are, I take it you know how to drive?" He nodded. "Good you take Yozak and Gwendal with you. Wolfram and I will take the other. Oh, and try to keep up." I grinned.

I grabbed Wolfram and got onto the bike, settling him in my lap, and making sure he was completely covered with my cloak. I then dawned a pair of goggles, and gestured to Conrad where the other pairs were on his bike. Wolfram wrapped his arms around my neck, making sure he had a good grip. I revved the bike and Conrad did the same, then we took off down the road, Yozak whooping, and Gwendal looking like he was going to die.

We were able to cut down the time it would have taken us to get back by less than half. I kept the speed at an even 60mph, and Conrad was able to keep up, even on some of the sharp turns. I swear, I saw Gwendal lose about twenty years of his life on this trip. He'd most likely never set foot near one of these again. We reached the castle around six AM, to be greeted by the guards. They eyed me suspiciously and our modes of transportation suspiciously, until Gwendal pulled down his hood.

"Lord Von Voltaire, we didn't know that you'd be back so soon." They said, their postures completely rigid.

"Open the gates...Now" He ordered. The guards quickly complied.

I pulled the bike into the courtyard, and eased myself out of the seat, waking up Wolfram. I allowed my cloak to slide away, and Wolfram came into view, he looked sleepy. I took the steps two at a time, the others close behind me. The way they were moving didn't seem right, something was wrong. I heard someone call Wolfram's name, and looked up to see a brown haired blue-eyed man step forward, reaching out to take the cute bundle from my arms. Like hell I'd allow that to happen. I brought up my foot and slammed it into the front of his face, effectively blocking him. Everyone gasped, at my action, and Stoffel stepped from the palace to see what had taken place.

"H-How dare you do something to hurt Rareth, the Maou, who do you think you are?" Conrad tried to speak up, but I silenced him with my hand.

"I am Yoru Kazutaka, and I come here from Caloria to speak with the Maou and the nobles." I stated. He stared at me, eyes narrowing.

"I don't remember getting an announcement of your arrival." He glared at me.

I smiled. "That's because the meeting was kind of rushed, I have a letter explaining everything in my bag, and I apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused." I said, making sure to keep my story short and to the point.

"...Well, alright. Come bring Wolfram and the others into the meeting room." He reluctantly said.

"Ah, I should mention that three others will be coming as well, we rode ahead of them. They should be here at anytime, so if you could tell the guards..." I requested.

"Fine fine, what're their names?" He snapped at me.

"Aiden, Mikhail, and Darren." I said.

He looked towards the guards, "Don't let anyone in that does not have those names." He growled. The guard nodded vigorously, before disappearing around the corridor. When we reached the meeting room, I carefully placed Wolfram into his usual seat, and began to question Stoffel.

"Did you say that Rareth was the new Maou? What happened to Yuri?" He scoffed before answering.

"He's dead, and has been for the last two months. Good riddance if you ask me." He glared.

"...But I've heard that he was a good Maou, that wars had stopped because he believed in something other than killing needlessly." I probed.

"You must be joking? He was nothing but a child in a man's position. Having someone from another _world _no less, leading this country would have been the end of us all." I restrained myself from slitting the guy's throat, and smiled.

The others joined us in the room and I noticed Rareth slide into the seat next to Wolfram's, his arm sliding around the blonds neck possessively. I winced slightly, and looked around the room. Stoffel had decided to leave the room, entrusting that the _Maou _would be able to take care of this. I heard the door open and three young men, all with black hair and blue eye's stepped through to take a seat behind me. I had purposely told them not to wear black this day, explaining that it would start a controversy. I was just about to start talking, when the door slammed open to reveal a small girl with brown curly locks in the entrance. _Greta, _I thought. She immediately went to Wolframs side, eyes bug with worry.

"Papa-Wolfram, you're back..." She started whimpering, and it took me every ounce not to rush over and pick her up and cuddle her.

Wolfram sat up and hugged her saying everything would be alright, when Rareth slammed his hands on the table yelling.

"Greta! What have I told you about setting foot into the meeting room?" She started shaking. "Now leave before I really lose my temper!" She ran out of the room so fast, and collapsed in the hall way, Annisia quickly helped her up.

That's it, he's gonna die, I vowed. I gestured for the boys behind me to follow and make sure Greta was alright, one stayed behind. Seeing how Rareth treated Greta and Wolfram, making me want to burn him at the stake. I looked directly at Wolfram.

"Is this what you want?" I asked him. He stared at me eyes wet, and for once I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

I stared at Yuri unsure of what he was asking. Then it hit me, he was asking about the relationship I had with Rareth. Of course this wasn't something I wanted, but Rareth wasn't like this in the beginning. He loved Greta with all his heart, but when he started hanging around with my uncle, he changed. He became more angry and got frustrated easier, then one night...he hit me. The action took me by surprise, and sent me sprawling on the floor. The next day my cheek was red and swollen. My brothers asked what had happened, but when I tried to tell them I saw Rareth glaring at me from a window. I kept quiet, choosing to say it was a training accident, not wanting to upset him more than he already was. I knew I didn't love him, I did love Yuri though. He meant everything to me. My thoughts drifted to the times when I tried to show Yuri my love, before he was captured. 'But I don't like boys!' He would shout, each time burning a hole through my heart, but that didn't stop me from trying. I worked so hard to get him back, but now, I didn't want to push him into something he didn't want to do. I loved him too much to see him suffer with someone like me... Rareth squeezed my shoulder, hard.

"...You're wrong, you know?" I looked up to see , one of Yuri's friends staring at me. Was he...?

He nodded slightly, "Of course, and it's not what you think at all..." Yuri whipped around to glare at the young man. Silencing him in an instant. Before I knew it, the other two had burst inside, with Greta seated on one of their shoulders, laughing happily.

"What'd we miss, Mikhail?" The oldest looking one of the group asked.

"Nothing much Aiden, he's just backing out." Scoffing, he pointed directly at Yuri.

"You're kidding?" He stared at me. " Mikhail's right, you know. He's even still a virg-" Yuri whipped around, grabbing the back of Aiden's head and slamming it down onto the table with enough force to leave an indent. Darren and Mikhail shook their heads, not worried about their friends well-being. Silence filled the room as Aiden pulled his face out of the table, whining, he said. "Jeez pops, you don't have to be so rough." Jaws hit the floor, at the mention of 'pops', and Yuri slammed his hands onto the table.

"Enough! I've had just about enough of all your stunts. I swear, you three are going to going to give me a heart attack one of these days." He sighed frustratingly. "I'm getting too old to deal with your jokes anymore." Old? I took a closer look at him. He looked almost exactly the same as he had when he left, but his eyes looked as if they'd seen far too much.

"I...I still want to marry Rareth..." I stated, causing everyone to gasp, silencing the room. I loved Yuri, but he had obviously found someone else. Someone who could bear him children... Rareth spoke up.

"Look, your here in the Maou's presence, show a little respect you brats!" He seethed. Yuri stared at him evilly, losing the gentle look on his face.

"Oh, so your the Maou, now? I heard that your position doesn't become final until tomorrow." He chuckled darkly. Rareth flinched visibly.

"It doesn't matter, the old Maou is dead and gone, no one can stop me now." Yuri laughed at Rareth's stupidity. When a loud explosion filled the air, followed by a deafening roar, causing everyone to leap into the air.

"W-What was that?" Rareth said, breaking the silence.

"Shoot, this isn't good. Aiden, Mikhail, Darren look after Greta and the others. I'll take care of this, it's the perfect time to make my debut." He chuckled and left the room.

The others, including me, got to their feet and rushed out the door, leaving a a shocked Rareth in the room. We saw Yuri a few meters down, and saw what he was heading towards. It was Pochi, the dragon that Yuri had so _adequately _named, long ago. He was no longer the tiny cute bundle Yuri and I had found Standing at over a hundred feet in the air, he was and adult now, and an angry one at that. He took the soldiers down with a huge swipe of his tail, when Yuri walked directly in front of him. The dragon stopped its destruction of the castle to glare at the one who dared to challenge him. Everyone stopped to see what was taking place in the courtyard. Stoffel leaned out onto his balcony to get a better look. Yuri rubbed at his eyes, pulling out the contacts, and pulled at his wig, allowing his black hair to fall freely. Everyone gasped, as Yuri turned to glare at Stoffel, Who was now shaking with rage. Pochi let out a loud whining noise, and dropped his head down, to a smiling Yuri. He stretched his arms out, Pochi happily obliged and started to rub himself against Yuri. Cheers started to fill the castle, and word started to spread quickly about Yuri's return. Stoffel on the other hand, was extremely angry, doing all he could to quell the voices.

"Enough! This can't be Yuri, I say he's an impostor." he wailed. Yuri merely gave him an icy glare and said.

"You were the one heading the operation Stoffel, I have all the information to prove it with me right now. Not to mention your history of trying to take over the kingdom, already." Stoffel tried to keep a composed face as Yuri said this. Two guards grabbed Stoffel from behind and began to haul him away, when he started screaming.

"You won't get away with this! I'll have my revenge and see you and your friends die." Yuri stopped, he turned around on his feet and walked straight towards my uncle, placing his palm on Stoffel's forehead.

"I don't think so." Yuri pumped Maryoku into his palm, causing Stoffel to go glassy-eyed and slack-jawed. When Yuri was done, Stoffel looked around confused.

"...Where am I?" He asked, causing everyone in the room to gape. Yuri merely motioned for the guards to release him and said.

"You fainted and we were just trying to revive you." He smiled gently.

"Really now, Oh I must say how sorry I am for causing such a fuss"

"Please, think nothing of it." Yuri replied, and helped him to his feet. "In fact it has been a long day and I expect that you would want to start home as soon as possible?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you again, Heika." Yuri waved goodbye.

"Let him go. He remembers nothing of the incident, and nobody but us knows he was behind this, and I want to keep it that way." He looked towards the guards. "Alright?"

"Yessir!" They yelled and ran out of the room.

Yuri stood still for a moment, then collapsed onto the floor. Gunter wailed and ran to his side.

"Quick, someone get Gisela. Yuri-Heika used a powerful spell, one that requires a massive amount of markoyu, and hasn't been used for the past four-hundred years." He quickly said.

Gisela arrived within minutes, and started to heal Yuri, but a pained look came across her face.

"...He...doesn't have a pulse." She said quietly. "And he's not breathing." Everyone's faces paled we had finally gotten him back, and he dies on the throne room floor...

Two of his three sons came into the room and stared at their fallen father, then they laughed.

"Don't look so grave you guys. Just give him a minute."One of them answered and as if on cue Yuri's body started to move slightly, then slowly sat up.

"...Itai...Uhhh, that's the last time I do that again..." He looked towards us, and smiled. "Man, you guys looked like you've just seen a ghost." Gunter wailed, then tackled Yuri to the ground.

"H-Heika, we thought we lost you again." He sobbed, hugging Yuri.

"G-Gunter...I need...to...breath..." Gunter finally released his hold on Yuri, who gasped for air, causing his sons to laugh loudly.

"Hey dad, can we take out these stupid contacts now?" They pleaded. Yuri waved them the O.K. And they did revealing eyes just as dark as Yuri's. Gunter went into tackle mode and grabbed the boys.

"You look just like your father!" choking sounds could be heard from them, as Gunter went on the rampage.

Mikhail came into the room with Greta clinging to him and saw Yuri sitting on the floor, she started to cry and ran over to him. Yuri saw Greta running towards him and stood up, instantly picking her up and swinging her around to hug her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Wah! Greta, you've gotten so big, since I've been away. Have you been a good girl?" She looked at him innocently, with her big brown eyes.

"Papa-Wolfram said I was very good...but Rareth doesn't think so..." she started to sniffle again. Yuri tried to soothe her.

"Greta, don't worry I'm sure you were very good. Rareth is just kind of sick right now, and is not himself. You don't have to listen to him anymore..." Rareth chose this time to make an appearance.

"What in the hell is going on in here? First you leave me unprotected and alone and the next you're all laughing. I'm going to execute you all starting with Yoru." He glared at Yuri's back, then stopped when he saw the black hair.

Yuri handed Greta over to Gwendal, who took her out of the room. He stood still for a minute before turning around to face Rareth. His was voice different, as if two people were speaking.

"_Listen, and listen good you stupid fuck," _He glared at Rareth, his eyes turning red . "_You are never to speak or come near Greta ever again. If I find out you did, you'll pay." _ Rareth tried to speak, but was silenced when Yuri picked him up by the collar of his shirt, holding him a good few feet off the ground. "_And don't you dare say that you're the Maou, because it's obvious that I'm not dead, and unfortunately for you, your acceptance as the Maou hasn't happened. So, that means that __**I'm **__the Maou, not __**you**__." _

Rareth looked at Yuri hatred evident in his eyes. "Don't think about trying to take Wolfram away from me, he's mine now, not yours"

A small smile graced Yuri's face, and he said "Don't worry about that...He's already chosen anyway."

Yuri dropped him, and smiled his just-you-wait-I'm-going-to-kill-you smile, and walked out. His sons followed after, leaving the rest of us alone in the room.

_**Yuri's POV: **_

Dinner was quiet that evening, nobody ate much; glares were thrown across the table, until Cheri came in. She ran over to Wolfram and hugged him tightly, and for once he didn't fight back

"Wolfram dear! I'm so happy you're back. When I heard that you'd been captured by some horrible barbaric creature and at your wedding no less, I cried so much." I flinched at the 'horrible barbaric creature' part, and coughed. Her gaze drifted to me.

"Umm... Yeah that was me." I said, she gasped and ran over to me, hugging me just as tight as Wolfram.

"Everyone said that you were dead, but I knew you wouldn't leave my Wolfie alone..." I flinched again, and this time she noticed.

"What's wrong Yuri?" I looked at her sadly.

"...We're actually not engaged anymore...He's still engaged to Rareth." I left off, taking another bite of food.

Cheri gasped and looked sad for a moment, finally leaving the room.

Rareth apparently had enough at this point and picked up his butter knife. He tossed the damn thing into the air above me and it landed directly in the center of my palm. Stabbing it clean through and nailing it to the table. I glared at him.

"What? Was that supposed to be some sort of challenge?" He glared straight back.

"Yes, I'm challenging you for the position of the Maou." He replied.

I had purposely tried to to evade that attack because that would show everyone just how strong I was. In fact, I was hoping that Rareth would make this mistake...

"Well, then..." I started, gripping the knife and pulling it from my hand. "I accept... Now good for you?" He smiled darkly.

"Of course." Both of us stood up and went out the door.

_**Yuri's POV:**_

We walked to the fighting area, and talked about the rules.

"So, are we allowed to use any weapons? Even hand to hand?" I asked, causing him to glare at me.

"I don't give a damn what you use, either way you're going to die." He said

"So, I guess this battle is going to be to the death?" Rareth grunted.

Wolfram and the others seated themselves under the tents, a little ways away from the battleground. I started to make way towards them an bent down to Wolfram's ear. "_I'm sure you already know this, but I'm going to say it anyway. He's changing. I have reason to believe Stoffel used him for experimentation. You saw what I had to do to Kasmn, when he changed. Do you want me to save Rareth?" _I looked at him, and he slowly nodded. "_Then tell me to save him at all costs, because if you don't, I might end up killing us both."_

_"Please...save him." _he whispered. I smiled.

"Yosh... Ja ne Wolfram." I said before jumping over the railing to the arena below. The jump I made was about two stories and I landed in the dirt with a thud, but at least I landed on my feet. I could hear Gunter singing his praises above me as I took my place. I pulled out my two swords and took a fighting stance, waiting for Gwendal to signal the start of the match. He dropped the white cloth, as soon as it hit the ground I lunged at Rareth, landing my fist in his stomach. He flew back over thirty feet, and didn't move. _Oops! _Maybe I overdid it. I walked over to where his body landed and rolled him over with my foot. He grabbed it with such speed that I didn't see him until it was too late, I found myself flying into the wall over twenty yards away. The crowd gasped, my body hit the wall causing it to crack slightly. _Dammit!_ I was too late. His body started to lengthen, muscles filling out his arms and legs. Skin turning pale white, teeth elongating to fit his new mouth.

"**...I told you that you were going to die Yuri!" **He screamed, and charged. I heard Cheri scream as Rareth appeared in front of me, kicking me in the chest back into the cracked wall. Only this time my body went through it.

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

I saw as Yoru's body flew through the air and slammed into the wall behind him, causing it to collapse. Only his legs were visible, and they weren't moving. Rareth started to laugh.

**"See I told you all this man was weak, see how easily I killed him? No one but me deserves to be the Maou!" **He screamed.

I looked towards the wall, Yuri couldn't be dead. His sons stood near the railing, observing the battle below, with a somber look on their faces, but not one of panic.

"Hey" I called out, grabbing their attention. Mikhail glared at me

"What do you want?!" He hissed, causing me to flinch.

"You're his sons, why aren't you helping him? He's going to die if someone doesn't step in." I stated.

"...That's because it's not our fight. Don't you get it? The only reason he's fighting and hasn't outright killed that creature is because of you. He's getting beat into the ground because you told him to save the one man he hates most. He's doing this for you! And yet you still deny his feelings for you!" Mikhail yelled at me. I blinked in confusion, he had...feelings for me? But why would he go through such a idealistic change in only two months? He never showed any interest before.

"...That's because it hasn't been _two months_ ..." Darren answered. Up until this point he didn't say a word. "For us it's been much, much longer." I looked him not quite understanding what he meant. "I won't explain any further than that. If my father lives, he can explain exactly what I meant. Just know if you hurt our father, we won't hold back." He threatened.

Rareth walked over to Yuri and pulled his limp body from the wall, throwing him into the middle of the arena. He didn't move at all when Rareth stood right next to his body and raised his foot, smashing Yuri's body into the ground over and over again. Everyone in the stands could hear the sickening crunch every time he brought his foot down. Rareth pulled back his foot and kicked Yuri's body, making him slide another twenty feet.

"**Yuri, you're so boring. You could've at least put up a better fight, now you've made me lose the little respect I had for you." **He scoffed. **"Now I'm going to kill everyone who meant anything to you." **He stared straight at me.

All three brothers tensed, getting ready to fight, in place of their father, when Rareth stopped. I looked down to see what made Rareth lose attention in us and saw that Yuri had wrapped his arms around his leg, preventing him from moving. A huge blood stain extended from the hole Yuri was laying into Rareth's leg, showing that he had dragged his broken body to stop him. Every breath he took rattled his whole frame.

"You...will do...no such thing." He bit out, tightening his grip. Rareth only laughed.

**"You're awfully persistent for a bug, aren't you? Well, I'll give you points for guts. Now let go of me, you have no chance of defeating me." **Yuri made no motion to move, and Rareth started to get angry. He shook his leg, trying to get Yuri to lose his grip, but he just kept hanging on. Finally he started to beat Yuri with his fist, throwing him to the ground. Yuri let out a strangled scream, that was quickly cut off, he was choking on his own blood. I couldn't take it anymore.

"No! Rareth don't do this, you were never like this! Please stop!" I screamed, hanging onto the the railing. He looked directly at me. Forgetting about Yuri, he let out this crazed laugh.

**"So, you are taking his side! I knew it! Now, I'm going to kill you." **He yelled and threw himself into a run.

There was no way I was gong to be able to get away from that, I just stood there, ready to die. I heard a loud impact, and looked up. The three brothers stood in front of me, holding back Rareth. Darren disbanded from the group, picked me up, and jumped to the roof of the castle. His eyes were bright yellow with slits for pupils, almost like a feline. Mikhail was next, he leaped far into the air, grabbing many small knives from a pouch at his side. He slapped on a few notes and threw them at the beast.

"Aiden! Go now!" Mikhail yelled, Aiden's body blurred, and he was now in the air with his brother. The knifes Mikhail threw exploded when they hit Rareth's body, making him scream.

"Yes! We got him!" Aiden yelled, clapping his brother on the back. Darren started to shake next to me.

"No! You guys look out, he's not down yet!" Darren shouted, but he got their attention too late.

Rareth put on a burst of speed, positioning himself right in front of Aiden and Mikhail, he was going to crush them. I watched helplessly. When a black blur threw itself into Rareth, knocking him sideways. Both boys landed on the ground, dumbfounded at what had just happened.

**"**_Don't you EVER touch my son's, you fucking bitch!"_ Yuri shouted, his eyes turning crimson red. _"I was hoping to avoid this, but it seems like I can't anymore. Just remember, you brought this upon yourself!"_ A crimson aura leaked out, surrounding Yuri. His hair became shaggier, eyes more sharp and red like blood. The change morphed his fingernails, making them longer and sharper, turning them into claws. This time was different though. Two distinct, black forms rose out of his hair, and another ripped a hole in the back of his pants. Darren gasped beside me. I took a closer look, _ears and a tail._

"...I've never seen this type of change in my life..." He said. "Usually we have to force the change, it's rough on our bodies, but that's why we're more durable than others. What dad just did, was the complete opposite. It's as if he made some sort of bond with the Virus, and now it accepts him..." He trailed off. Virus? What exactly was Yuri now?

Despite the size difference, Yuri easily lifted Rareth off his feet and threw him into the wall opposite of the arena. I blinked and Yuri was gone, I looked towards Rareth and Yuri was just a few yards away. He moved himself into a fighting stance I didn't recognize, but instead of attacking, he brought his foot up and slammed it down on the ground. A boulder, twice the size of Rareth, rose from the ground and hovered over Rareth, who by this time was moving again. Yuri flicked his wrist and the boulder dropped, slamming Rareth into the ground. Yuri did this over and over again, probably pay-back for before. Rareth started to moan and Yuri paused for a moment. He moved his wrist and dropped the boulder a few feet from Rareth. He walked over, and bent down to check on his victim.

_**Yuri's POV:**_

I wanted nothing more than to see the bastard die, but I made a promise, and I would keep it. Even if it meant giving up what was most precious to me. Rareth turned, there was nothing that would change that, but I might be able to stop the infection from spreading. If I turned him into someone like me...I pulled a kunai from my pouch and sliced it into my palm, watching the blood pool. When there was enough I knelt down next to the fallen man, _please Shinou. Let this work. _I dripped my blood into his mouth, then bit his neck, in return feeling his blood slip down my throat. I then stepped away, knowing there was nothing more I could do. I could feel Wolfram's eyed on me, but chose not to meet them. I'd most likely start crying if I did, which would destroy my well-deserved hunter image I placed in my sons minds. Instead I limped over to the tree I saw earlier and collapsed into the trunk.

I watched as Darren jumped down with Wolfram from the roof and checked on his brothers. Cheri was busy squishing Wolfram, while Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal rushed to my side. I changed my appearance back to normal just as they got to me.

"Yuri! Please say something. Anything!" Conrad begged, I moaned frustratingly.

"...I'm kinda trying...to rest...here" I whispered, Conrad and the others sighed in relief.

My sons and Wolfram joined us, I refused to look at him, my heart wouldn't take it. I looked over at Rareth's body, he'd started twitching, it was starting. His screaming filled the air followed by my own. My sons stared at me.

"Please, tell us you didn't do it dad." Mikhail said

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this can be, even for you?" I grimaced feeling the pain travel through my body.

"I know the consequences, but I made a promise, and I'll see it through to the end." I stated.

The boys nodded understanding my logic, when Conrad spoke.

"Yuri, what exactly did you do...?" He said.

"It's simple, I gave him... some of my blood and took... some of his." I screamed again, writhing this time. "You see he's a level 'E', the... lowest level, which is what... made him go crazy like that. His mind couldn't handle... the change, so he broke..." I stopped, gritting my teeth against the pain. Aiden and Mikhail held me down. "My sons are different, they are a... higher ranks in term's... of levels." I started to thrash again, then stopped so suddenly. Everyone started to panic, when I spoke up again. "They are considered to be level 'B's, one level... before me. They are able to... force the change, without their bodies... or minds failing them." The pain was started subsiding at this point, and Rareth's continuous screams started to lessen. "As for myself, I'm a level 'A' . My body... has been changed to suit the virus, so it isn't... forced, instead I work with it. Not against it. Being... a level 'A' I'm able to share my blood... with others and... change them, to an extent so to speak. Hopefully I was able to stop the effects of the takeover in time." I stopped here, hoping this explanation would suffice, when Wolfram asked the question I'd been dreading.

"Yuri...What are you?..." I chuckled, knowing that this time had to come eventually.

"Wolfram...I'm...a Werewolf."

Ha! Was that an expected twist? I've read stories where Wolfram or Yuri was a vampire, but never a werewolf. So hopefully I'm first. Sorry about the delay with this chapter, so I made it extra loooong. I'll try to put up the other chapters as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beware this chapter has a lot of explanations to things, so its kind of wordy and long. It's mostly Yuri's POV. I'll try to break it up into smaller paragraphs, if I can. So there might be some random breaks, to make it less straining on the eyes. Anyways, enjoy!!**

**This is also sort of a song fic, as well. So, I'm going to be using a song by Vienna Teng called 'The Tower' ,with a slight difference. I don't own. Please don't sue...**

_**Chapter 10 **_

Recap: "Yuri...What are you?..." I chuckled, knowing that this time had to come eventually.

"Wolfram...I'm...a Werewolf."

_**Yurri POV:**_

I saw the look of horror pass over Wolfram's features, and smile sadly. I knew that there was a chance that Wolfram would not be able to except me as I was now, but I never thought that it would feel this horrible. Gunter was the one to break the silence.

"W-Werewolf? But H-Heika, werewolf's haven't been in existence for the last few thousand years. Granted, there are some stories of them existing at some point, but other than that nothing else has been found. Besides they were supposed to be known for their volatile temper..." I looked at him.

"You're wrong Gunter, they did exist. In fact they still do technically" Everyone stared at me surprise written all over their faces, "In the past they were hunted ruthlessly, so they integrated themselves into society. Most of them had human partners, others chose Mazoku partners. See, this way they were able to continue their lineage." I started to get tired, most likely from the effects of the blood transfusion. "Gomen, but can I continue this later?" My eyes started to droop, and I saw them all nod, "Arigato..." and I let myself drift off.

_**Yuri's POV:**_

I woke up to a small hospital room, the suns rays shining brightly through the small slit between the curtains. Looking around the room I noticed that this wasn't the usual room I've seen the healer, Giselea, use. I slowly got up and tested my limbs, they were still sore after the fight with Rareth, but not so much that I couldn't move. I looked over my body, most of the wounds were closed by now, but some were still tender. _Feh!_ They left me in my bloody clothes, I'd have to get new ones, maybe I'd sneak out to town... The bathroom was in the corner of the room, and I decided to clean myself off a little bit and _try _to make myself presentable.

Once I was done I looked around the room and noticed there was no change of clothes, so I just decided to wing it. I opened the door slowly and looked around the corridor. No one was there. The hallways were completely empty, I noticed as I made my way down the hallway. Rareth was in a more critical condition than I was, so I went in search of the critical unit. By the time I finally found it I was out of breath, proving once again I wasn't fully healed. The door opened slightly but no one stepped through. Seeing as how I needed a code to enter, I took this chance to slip through. Everyone in the room gasped. I saw Wolfram slumped over in a chair in the corner of the room, his chest rising and falling. _So, he was asleep._

I looked towards my left and saw through a glass window, Rareth. He was breathing, but barely. Every breath he took shook his whole body, but he should be alright. Because I traded blood with him, we had a blood bond. If he would have died during the trade I would have too, that's why it was so dangerous. If one died the other would too. Which is why this was so weird...I was still alive he should be too. I glanced over at my sons, a questioning look in my eyes. They just shrugged.

"What's his condition?" I asked Gisela.

"H-Heika, you shouldn't be up right now. You need to rest." she tried to lead me back to my room, but I turned from her grasp.

"Please, just answer the question."

She sighed, obviously fed up with me. "His condition is critical, but we don't know why. Your sons told me that he shouldn't be this bad, especially if you weren't." I thought it over, and noticed Wolfram had woken up. He was now staring at me, with the most peculiar look on his face. Yeah, like I was supposed to know why Rareth was like this..._wait!_ I remember reading something about this. If one of the donors didn't want to live, there was a chance they might not pull through...

"Dammit! That sonafa..." I trailed off when Gisela glared at me. "I know why he's like this, and I think I can save him." I looked at wolfram, question in my eyes. His eyes started to water, and I knew what I had to do. Sighing, I went to the door that led to Rareth's room and stepped through, locking the door behind me. As I walked up to his bed. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, probably wondering what I was about to do. I felt a smirk creep its way into my features, I grabbed the collar of Rareth's shirt and started to shake him back and forth.

"_Listen you fucking creep, I know you can hear me." _I whispered fiercely. Some one was trying to open the door I previously locked. "_I didn't save you so that you could die on me. Now the way I see it, you owe me. You're no longer a monster and you haven't killed anyone, because of me and Wolfram. Seeing as how your life belongs to me, I'm going to give you a simple job. Protect Wolfram with your life, make sure that he never cries like that again, and make him happy..." _I trailed off, inwardly cursing myself. "_You. Owe. Me. And trust me I can make your life hell if I wanted too. " _I threatened.

His shaking started to lessen, and his breathing started to even out. I could hear Gisela cursing at someone to get her the key. She glared at me when I unlocked the door, and pulled me out by my ear.

"Ah! Gisela, my ear. Please stop, I'm sorry." I tried desperately to dissuade her, but to no avail.

"What did you think you were doing?! He's in a horrible condition and you have the nerve to start shaking him like that!" Gisela's assistant ran in to check on my 'victim' and ran back out.

"M-Ma'am?" He started but was cut off.

"What?!" Gisela snapped, causing him to flinch.

"Rareth is stabilizing, he's getting better rapidly and should be waking up in a few hours." He stated happily, as if she didn't yell at him.

She stared at him then at me, an incredulous look on her face. I was still whining and pleading, wanting her to let go my ear. She released me and I shot off to the opposite side if the room, rubbing my ear.

"Gisela...you got some grip." My sons were shaking, trying to to contain their laughter.

"How did you do this? What did you do?" She stared at me.

"Umm...nothing much. I just remember reading somewhere that one of the donors could die if they didn't have the will to live. He must've felt horrible about all the things that he's done since he was experimented on. He might have known exactly what he was doing, but was unable to stop it. That alone would make someone not want to live anymore right?" She nodded.

"But then, what did you tell him to make him regain the will to live again?" I smiled.

"That's a secret, but it worked." She nodded again, then left to check on the status of her patient.

I motioned for my sons to follow and walked out of the room. I could feel Wolfram following me into the corridor, and stopped, whirling around to face him. I made sure a cold look was evident on my face.

"What?" I asked as emotionless as I could muster.

"Yuri... hank you..." He said sheepishly.

I stared at him for a moment longer, then left the hospital when my sons caught up.

"Dad... You don't want to do this. You should have just killed that Rareth guy while it was easy." Aiden said, he usually wasn't this serious. His siblings stared at him. Usually Aiden was more like me, he didn't usually talk this freely about killing someone.

"...You know I can't do that. Wolfram wouldn't want me to resort to that..." I trailed off, knowing that this was a poor excuse. "Besides, you saw the look in his eyes when he found out what I am, I can't put him through that. Rareth already promised he'd look out for him, that's good enough for me." I added. He stared sadly at me, knowing how hard this was on me.

"Alright, if this is what you want." He said.

_Good bye Wolfram..._

_**Yuri's POV:**_

I opened the door to my bedroom and stepped through stripping down to my pants, when someone knocked at the door. I opened it to find Conrad looking at me.

"Come on in..." I said. He nodded

"Sorry to come so late like this, but I needed to ask you some things."

"Go for it." I said.

"When we found you, you said that you loved Wolfram." He reaffirmed, making me nod. "So why did you go to such far lengths to save Rareth? You could have just let him die..."

"Because Wolfram asked me to save him..." He nodded understanding. "If he asked me to kill him, I would have done that. I was only doing whatever would make Wolfram happy."

"...If Wolfram has asked you to kill yourself... Would you have...?" He asked, trying to find out just how far I would go. I kept my gaze to the floor.

"If Wolfram told me he hated me and to just go die... I would, or in the very least he'd never hear from me again." I smiled sadly. Another knock came from the door and I cursed, opening the door. It was Doria and the other maids.

"Heika! We've got your pajamas..." They gasped, their eyes wandering over me, and gave, what I can only imagine, one of the highest fan-girl screams I've ever heard. "Heika, you look absolutely amazing! Your hair's so long and shiny!" They said, causing me to groan and Conrad to laugh. I looked at him and he stared at me.

"H-Heika, what happened to your back?" He questioned. I backed up straight into a wall.

"...Nothing..." I tried, but Conrad was having none of that. The maids started to circle me causing me to cringe. They were going to tackle me...

"Conrad...I will jump out the window if you do this..." I warned, he only smiled, and signaled for the ladies to attack.

They were quicker than I thought, and had me pinned on the ground before I could blink... Hmmm...maybe they were of werewolf descent, that would definitely explain some things. Conrad circled around looking over my back, worry in his eyes.

"Yuri, how did you get that huge scar on back?" He asked.

I sighed. "From one of my earlier missions. I was young and naive, thinking I was some big hot-shot, just because they made number 1" I smiled sadly at the memory. "An older, crazed werewolf attacked me from behind. One of my friends threw himself in front of the attacker, dying in the process, but saving me." I said, the maids started to tear up. "It's my fault he died." I finished.

He nodded staring at me sadly. I grabbed the top half of the pajamas and tried to put it on, hearing a slight ripping noise. The maids looked up, and I started to laugh.

"It doesn't... fit anymore." I said around my laughing.

Everyone stared at me, the maids taking in my new height.

"Heika, you've filled out..." One of them said, causing me to stop laughing.

"... Is that your way of calling me fat?" I asked jokingly, they turned completely red.

"No, of course not Heika, we only meant that you look stronger, and... Older" I laughed and they turned even more red. "Well you guys, I really need to be getting some sleep. So if you wouldn't mind..."

"Of course sir." The maids said and left.

"Goodnight Yuri." Conrad said joining the maids.

"Yeah... Goodnight everyone..." I said, then drifted off to sleep.

_**Yuri's POV:**_

It was quiet the next morning. Rareth had finally gotten out of bed and was walking around, with the help of Wolfram. During breakfast Gwendal had announced that all the nobles and the Maou had to meet in the meeting room to discuss my... 'Absence'. This, unfortunately included Rareth. When I reached the meeting room, I was actually ten minutes early. I needed to sit down and collect my thoughts a bit before I spoke. My sons entered a few minutes after I did and took a seat next to me. Gwendal and the others entered the room with a look of surprise, before I tried my hardest to procrastinate as long as possible, I guess I surprised them. Gwendal and the others took their seat and I had sat down opposite where I usually sat, to make room for Wolfram's fiancée. No one spoke, obviously they had no idea where to start.

Gwendal cleared his throat, "Well...I guess, it would be best to start with what happened to you after you were taken, up until this point. Of course, we want to know why you have three sons, which are obviously yours because they look exactly like you." He growled, making Conrad and the others glare. I only flinched.

"... Of course... After-" I stopped as the door slammed open revealing two very familiar figures. One rushed over to me, enveloping me in a crushing hug. My sons tensed ready to jump on the assailant, when I waved my free arm stopping them, they grudgingly sat back down.

"S-Shori... Can't... Breathe." I gasped, he released me immediately, letting me fall back to my chair.

"Where have you been? It's been over three years since you came back, and with no word from you either. Mom's been worried sick about you, and dad's starting to get depressed! And how many times have I told you to call me Onii-chan?" He bit out. My three sons stared at us. Uncle? Clearly written over their faces.

"Yo! You never said you had a brother." Aiden stated, rising to his feet, his brothers following. He walked over to my side, and stared at a glaring Shori.

"Yuu-chan? Who're these men? " Shori said, still glaring. "And what do you want with my Yuu-chan?" He asked the three intimidating brothers, well they should be, I raised them.

The three brothers laughed, un-fazed, before answering. "Well, you see, we've come to_ ravish _your little Yuu-chan." Aiden said smirking, his other brothers started laughing. Shori started to turn blue then red, they were in for it now...

"WHAT?!" He exploded. The water glasses on the table began to shake, and the water rose up and turned to icicles. The brothers stared for a moment, then all three dove underneath the table, leaving me in an exposed position. I jumped up and contorted my body, trying to avoid the sharp missiles, and succeeded, but was pinned to the wall behind me. Shori glanced at me, and yelled.

"Wah! Yuu-chan, I'm sorry. I was aiming for those punks who were messing with you." I growled.

"You three! Get out from under the table and sit down, or there'll be hell to pay!" I threatened. They moved so fast Shori was blinking a few times. "Shori, get your butt over here and get me down." I stated. He stared at me a few moments, but after seeing my rage moved quickly. My feet hit the floor after a few minutes, and I went back to scolding Shori. "Look, if I wasn't fast enough you could have killed me! Shori control your temper or I will." I glared at him and he nodded.

"Gomen, yuu-chan..." He said quietly.

I sighed. "Alright, you guys this is Shori, my brother." They waved cheerily at him and he glared back. "Shori, this is Aiden, Mikhail, and Darren" I gestured to each one. "... My sons..." I added on, making him stare at me.

"...Your sons? But they're so... Old..." He said.

"Hey! We're not that old." Aiden pouted.

"So does that mean we get to call you 'Uncle'?" Darren asked with big eyes. Sometimes he could look almost exactly like I did when I was sixteen. Shori stared at him, obviously seeing the resemblance.

"O-Of course you can." Darren smiled at him.

With all the ruckus caused by my sons, I almost forgot about that second person Shori had come in with. I looked up and smiled.

"Murata! It's been awhile, good to see you." He smirked.

"It sure has, and it seems like you've been busy." He said glancing at my sons, who were now chatting happily with Shori.

I sighed, "Its not what you think..." I started, but stopped. "Hold up, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." He looked at me. "Wolfram said when everyone went to Ulrike to preform a dowsing to search for me, that she used a Seraiya crystal for the ceremony." He nodded and I went on, "That crystal is used with low-level mazoku, it's not even used to search for nobles. Why would she choose to search for me with _that? _Her of all people should know that wouldn't have worked." he looked down towards the floor before answering.

"... That's because Shinou didn't want you to be found yet... Ulrike was only listening to orders." He whispered.

"... _Why?_...He made my life HELL!" I screamed. Shori stared at me.

"Yuri, calm down. I'm sure why ever Shinou did it was in your best interest..." Shori said, but I just glared at him.

"You call being experimented on 'in my best interest'?! Being locked in the dark for _three _years?" He paled, I stopped. Shori didn't know what had happened to me, yelling at him was not going to change my situation anyway.

I sat down trying to regain my composure, Wolfram just stared at me, I sighed.

"Gomen, Shori. You have no idea what I'm talking about. So let me fill you in, a little bit before continuing. About two months ago, this worlds time, Wolfram and I were attacked within the castle walls. And before you get all over Wolfram's case for not protecting me, you need to know, that these people were not normal. They were able to get into the castle without alerting anyone, and they killed twelve guards in the process... They induced me into a sleeping state with some serum and took off, with me in tow." I stopped for a breather, letting Shori absorb what I had just said. Conrad and the others have been searching for me for the past two months, when I kind of showed up in some random town, and took down a monster that was attacking them." He nodded when I was done, still a little pale. "That is what everyone knows right now, I was about to tell them about what they don't know when you and Murata barged in."

I took a deep breath, and began my story. "I guess to start the story off, I should tell you my real age, so you can comprehend the time pan all of this happened in... Now I remember Darren saying ' It hasn't been two month... For us it's been much, much longer'? Is that right Darren?" Darren nodded. "Well...that's putting it lightly. Starting tomorrow...I'll be 401 years old..." Everyone gasped "You see, I recently learned that if I use my maryoku just right, I'm able to bend time. Which is why I'm here now, and not 401 years into the future.

"My sons are only a year apart in age, but their ages are 307, 306, and 305 years old. Which is why they made that joke about me being so old, and now that this is in the open it sets the rest of my story into play, I'll start from the beginning. After I was taken, my capturers dropped me off in a small room with no windows and locked me in. From what I've gathered, I found that I was locked in that room for about three years... Every once in a while, I was drugged by a gas that seeped into the room, then carted off into a surgical room... I don't remember much about those three years, but I did wake up a few times. I remember seeing scalpels, people dressed in white with red stains across their front, and a bunch of other surgical tools." I shivered at the thought.

"When I was finally released from that room, I couldn't remember anything, which is why I didn't come back earlier. I was assigned the name 'Yoru', meaning 'night' in Japanese, and had a number tattooed on my stomach, then joined a group. I did what everyone else did, followed orders. Of course I was at that age where I thought nothing could hurt me. The other's would scoff when I did some stupid stunts, it wasn't long after that, when I lost a good friend of mine. I had just killed my first enemy and wasn't paying attention. One of those monster's attacked me from behind and my friend threw himself in the attackers way. He didn't stand a chance, his body was cut clean through. It was then, that I vowed never to let someone else fight my battles..."I said, everyone kept their eye glued to me.

"Well anyways, that was how I lived for about 100 years. Fighting, killing, almost dying, notice how I say _almost_. At this point nearly all my friends had passed away, I had lost faith in everything, nothing meant anything to me anymore. I started trying to commit suicide. Small things at first, like taking too much medication or slitting my wrists, but nothing worked. My wrists healed over in a matter of seconds, and the medication had no effect no matter how much I took. I tried bigger things after that, like throwing myself under carriages or jumping head first from cliffs... Nothing worked and I couldn't figure out why. I confronted the head guy at the compound I was staying at, It was he who told me what I was."

"His exact words were 'Yoru, you are a special form of a werewolf.' At first I laughed at him, thinking this guy must be crazy, but now that I was aware of what I was, I could remember what took place on the full moon. Each time my body morphed into a canine-ish creature, that went on the rampage. I couldn't control my body, so I watched as I killed people ruthlessly, tearing them apart with my teeth. No wonder people like me were hunted down in the past. But once I was finally aware of what was taking place each full moon, I started to look for a way to control it. It worked, I now have full control over my other form and am able to use it as I wish. My sons are in the safe-zone, meaning they can't change like I can."

"My superiors began to worry, now that I had control I would hunt them down. So they devised a plan. Since this was far into the future, they had found a way to control the portal from here to Earth. Once they were there they found someone they could use against me if they needed to. First in order to piss me off, they killed my brother and my parents right in front of me. After they had just let me know that I still had family. After I walked the streets alone in the rain, contemplating my loss when I ran into _her_." Everyone knew who I was talking about, when I said this.

"The mother of my children...She was in her twenties at the time carrying around two children, no older than two, and pregnant with her third. When I ran into her I knew she was in labor, and she pleaded for me to help her. The father ran out on her, and had left her alone with these two and one on the way... I did the only thing could do, I picked her up and ran to the nearest hospital I could find. I ended up with her in the delivery room, because I was mistaken for their father, and she was too delirious to say otherwise. The nurse wrapped up the baby and handed him over to me. I was so afraid of dropping him. All three of them had blue eyes and brown hair" I smiled at the memory.

"The nurse had asked me what I wanted to name him, and I was about to refuse, when the mother's heartbeat started to dwindle. She was dying and she knew it, I could tell from the look on her face. While the nurse ran out the room calling for the doctor, she motioned for me to come over to the bed. When I got there she asked me to do her a favor. She said 'Please, these children have no one. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but you seem like a good person. Could you take care of my children for me? They have no one, and whenever they're around strangers they cry a lot, but they don't seem to do that with you. Please keep them safe, I wasn't able to give them names that suited them, but maybe you can do better.' With that said she died. At first I was totally against it, but when the oldest looked at me and started cooing, I was hooked. I told the nurse I was their father, and signed all the necessary paperwork, and took all three home with me. Now at first I lived in a small one-bedroom apartment, but I asked a good friend of mine to watch them for a few hours, and she accepted. I ran to the nearest baby store and bought nearly everything there. The ladies at the cash register were constantly smiling at me, saying how my wife must be lucky to have someone like me. They looked shocked when I told them I had no wife and three infant sons that I was trying to raise, and gave me discounts on everything. I told them is wasn't necessary but they just clucked and told me to let them take care of that."

"After that I rented out this huge apartment, one with three rooms and a huge living room, because it wasn't going to be much longer before the three kids started to walk around. I told the delivery truck to drop everything off at that place, and began to move everything I owned into the new building. I told my friend about what I had done, and she agreed to help me set everything up. I went back to her place and set up a few car seats and took them to the new place, I spent the next few hours setting up cribs, highchairs, changing stations... And so on. By the time we finished it was dark outside, and the kids were started crying for food. I ran into the kitchen and warmed up some formula, and held fed all three using some telekinesis method. Then, I placed them in their cribs.

My friend had said they were adorable and wanted to know what their names were, it was then I realized that I hadn't named them yet. I ended up deciding on three names that I'd read about previously in some books. I named the oldest Aiden, which meant fire. That definitely described him, he was sort of the ring leader of the group and got into all sorts of mischief. I named the second oldest Mikhail, after a fallen prince. The prince had always believed in the greater good, but he was extremely cunning as well, and could use almost anything to his advantage. My son was always trying to outsmart me, using his words and mind to try to get away with things. And for the youngest I chose the name Darren. Darren was the name of a vampire in another book, who was always quiet and observing his surroundings. He rarely spoke, but when he did it was never about himself. He was a selfless person, who placed much of his faith in others, they just didn't always know it. These three names caught my interest and they're the name I settled on. Now that I think about it I ended up choosing pretty good ones."

Gwendal looked at me, "Wait a minute... So they're not your children... And earlier you said all three had blue eyes and brown hair. How come they're double blacks now...?" He asked.

"That's because... They were humans during that time and had no blood relation to me. You see, when Aiden was about seven, he started to notice that I would sneak out at night, leaving a dopple-ganger in my place. One night he woke up his brothers and they trailed after me. I had a job that night with the compound and went to the briefing, and I sat down in the meeting room as usual, when my boss came in with three guards all holding a small child. They were trying their hardest to get free but the guards wouldn't let go. My boss had asked me if this was what I spent my time doing, looking out for three human brats. I needed to get my sons away from this place... I ended up attacking the guards, but more came to take their place. Soon I was completely outnumbered, and they were dragging away my crying children into another room. All the guards tackled me, holding me to the ground. All of the sudden the crying stopped. I don't quite know what happened after that, but everything turned red. When I woke up the guards were dead, a piece of them here and there, one was stuck to the ceiling with pencils." I clenched my fists hard, making them bleed.

"I opened the door to the room where my sons were taken, and saw what the doctors were doing to them. They all looked up, seeing me drenched in blood, and holding onto an arm. They started to back away from the kids, and I saw their brown hair started to fall out, replaced by black hair. I grabbed the neck of one of the doctors and told him to tell me what they had done. He said that when I was younger, they had taken my blood and replicated it. The extra blood they had taken from me was used on different people and animals. You see, since I was a special werewolf and my body formed a bond with the virus they thought they could make others like me. They had taken my tainted blood and pumped it into my children, it erased their father's blood, replacing it with mine. So to answer your question Gwendal, they have my blood and their mother's. So they are my children and their mothers."

"So that's why Aiden called you a virgin earlier..." Gwendal said. I turned completely red, and started fiddling with my fingers, keeping my gaze down.

"I did what was best. I raised them to control their inner demons, and taught them to fight. Right now I'd say even though they're in their three hundreds, they're actually equivalent to 17, 16, and 15 year old boys. As for myself, I'm equivalent to someone around 20 years old."

"I've...actually had a lot of time to think over things, and to reconsider my thoughts about things I didn't agree with before... Now, I know I'm leaving out some details, but they're not really all that important." I finished.

Everyone stayed silent, digesting all the information I had just given them.

"Hey you guys? If it's not too much trouble I'd like to go back to Earth for awhile. I haven't seen my parents in so long, of course it goes without saying that I'd finish all the paperwork, Gwendal." They nodded their approval, and I jumped to my feet rushing out the door to get a head start on all the work I had.

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

Yuri... Had gone through so much, and I had been unfaithful to him. Saying I'd rather marry Rareth than Yuri. He said that he had reconsidered his standpoint about things he didn't agree with before, I looked up to see Rareth staring at me thoughtfully, my face turned red out of embarrassment. He just smiled knowingly at me. After a while of Gunter's bawling about how he'd hunt those men down and dispose of them for doing this to his precious Heika, I left the room and made my way down one of the corridors, when something caught my ear. It was a piano, whoever was playing it was extremely talented. I finally found where the music was coming from, and opened the door to slide in, when a voice joined the music.

_The one who survives by making the lives  
of others worthwhile...  
he's coming apart  
right before my eyes..._

I quietly made my way in and sat in the chair across the room, listening to the voice that was no doubt Yuri's. His fingers skated across the keys, in a harmonious melody.

T_he one who depends on the services he renders  
to those who come knocking...  
He's seeing too clearly what he can't be  
what understanding defies_

_he says I need not to need  
or else a love with intuition  
someone who reaches out to my weakness and won't let go  
I need not to need  
I've always been the tower  
but now I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow..._

_he turns out the light anticipating night falling  
tenderly around him...  
and watches the dusk...  
the words won't come...  
he carries the act so convincingly the fact is  
sometimes he believes it...  
that he can be happy the way things are...  
be happy with the things he's done..._

_he says I need not to need...  
or else a love with intuition...  
someone who reaches out to my weakness and won't let go...  
I need not to need...  
I've always been the tower  
but now I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow..._

_reach out  
but hold back...  
where is safety  
reach out  
and hold back...  
where is the one who can change me...  
where is the one...  
the one..._

reach out  
but hold back...  
where is safety...  
reach out  
and hold back...  
where is the one who can save me...  
where is the one...  
the one...

_he says I need not to need  
or else a love with intuition  
someone who reaches out to my weakness and won't let go...  
I need not to need...  
I've always been the tower  
but now I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow..._

_I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow..._

_The danger and power... the friend and the foe..._

He finished the song, a smile tugging at his lips. It was quite honestly, one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard, and I shifted slightly...wanting to hear more. He whirled round to face me, his eyes cold, but once he saw it was me, his eyes changed.

"Wolfram...what are you doing here?" He asked me, I flinched slightly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, it's just that when I heard you singing, I wanted to hear more..." I trailed of not sure of what I should say. He nodded slightly.

"Oh...Umm...Well, I guess that's alright then. The maids had told me that this room was soundproof, I guess they were wrong..." He said. "... I'm going to be leaving for Earth sometime tonight...So I won't be here tomorrow... Could you tell the others for me? All the paperworks done for the next week so... Gwendal shouldn't argue." I nodded. He's leaving? But he just got back...

"Of course Yuri, I'd be happy to..." I said.

"Alright, well then see ya' later..." He left out the door I had come in, and I watched from the window as he and his son's disappeared through the fountain, followed later by Murata and Shori.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter has more singing, and I will not list the songs here or owners. Because that would give away my brilliant plan. So all of that is at the bottom. Be prepared to be blown back in your chairs, because it involves the brothers and Yuri singing. So, read the story through, unless you're a cheater and head straight for the bottom. Which I seriously hope you don't do...Well, Enjoy!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

Yuri left for Earth about three days ago, leaving all us here. He had asked that no one go with him, Gwendal obliged, but it was evident he didn't quite approve. I spent my nights in Rareth's room now, since we were engaged it was only natural. At night he always tried to hug me, but I would turn away, almost falling out of the bed in the process. Earlier this morning, one of the shrine maidens had come to the castle, with news from Ulrike. She had wanted us all to meet in Shinou's temple as soon as it was convienent, she said it had something to do with Yuri. We all reached the temple around eleven-thirty, Ulrike greeted us at the entrance.

"...I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice..." She bowed. "Shinou wishes to speak with you on the state of Yuri-heika..." She turned around and walked back into the temple. She stood near the wall, as water started to cascade down forming a translucent mirror. Shinou's ghostly form came into view.

"Thank you all for coming, now I'm sure that Ulrike has already told you what this meeting concerns, but I just want to reaffirm some things... Yuri has stated that he was a werewolf, correct?" We all nodded. "Then it seems as if I have no choice...Yuri needs to die." Everyone gasped, paling at the thought of ending the life of the person we had fought so hard to get back. "Werewolf's are extremely dangerous, especially on the full moon. If he and his sons are not killed soon, it could mean the end of the kingdom..." He trailed off.

"W-We can't do that...Yuri is still Yuri, no matter what you say. You haven't even seen him, and you're already making these snap decisions.." Conrad said.

"You should all know that my word is law. Conrad you say that he is still Yuri? Then why did he kill his friend mercilessly?" Conrad's face turned a new shade of white. "You thought I didn't know about that? I also know that he's killed countless others without a second thought." Shinou growled, causing Conrad to flinch. "Once he's back from Earth, he is to be executed, along with his _sons_, And Rareth will take his place."

"...I won't stand for that..." Rareth said behind us, surprising everyone as we turned to face him. "He may have been like that in the past, but it wasn't his fault. He went to great lengths to save his friends, but he was always too late... And you know what? He could have let me die, but he nearly gave his life to save me." He smirked evilly, causing me to shiver. "Besides, I heard that you told Ulrike to use a Seraiya crystal to find him, even though you knew that wouldn't work. Which means, that you are to blame for his 'condition'" Shinou flinched visibly.

"You're right, I had thought that he was changed already. I tried to make you all think that it was too late, but it didn't work. Even then I reduced Yuri's power, making his signature aura different. I never thought that he'd come back and interfere like he did." Everyone was seething now.

"It doesn't matter what you say Shinou... We will not kill Yuri... Or his sons." Shinou glared at us.

"Very well then, Ulrike I'll need you to tell the shrine maidens they have a new job. At all costs they need to kill Shibuya Yuri." Ulrike nodded.

"You have my word sir." With that he disappeared. Leaving us at a loss of words.

Ulrike turned to face me and Rareth "His highness has also stated that you two are to go to Earth and keep an eye on Yuri-heika. To make sure that he doesn't take anyone's life." We nodded. "Please step through the water when you are ready." We each walked through one at a time and ended up in Yuri's bath, as usual. We grabbed some of the towels in the room and heard Yuri's mother in the room downstairs.

She screamed a high-pitched scream, one that only women are capable of. "Yuu-chan! You look so manly! You could even compete on your brother's level now, and your hair is so long." I heard him sigh.

"I'm not keeping it this long mom, I just haven't had the time to cut it. Besides, I haven't changed _that _much." He tried, but Jennifer was having none of that.

"Yuu-chan, you're at _least _a foot taller than you were three years ago, Wolfram must be so happy to have you as his fiancée." I cringed slightly.

"Mom, don't get your hopes up. We're not engaged anymore..." said Yuri.

"What!? Yuri! What did you do now?" She questioned him.

"Mom, it's simple. I didn't love him, so I ended it." He lied, probably trying to protect me. "Just don't bring this up around him, he's still not quite over me dumping him."

"Yuu-chan! I never raised you to be this heartless..." She started to tear up.

"Gomen, mom." Was all he answered.

"No Yuu-chan, for the first time... I'm actually disappointed in you." She gasped. "Gomen, I forgot you were all here, please forgive me. Yuu-chan, introduce me to your friends..."

"Of course. You guys, this is my mom and dad. Mom, dad this is Aiden, Mikhail, and Darren... My sons." He added. Causing Jennifer to emit a noise between a squeal and a scream.

"Yuu-chan, you cheated on Wolfram...?" He paused for a moment, considering his options.

"... Yes, I cheated on him and had three children, whose mother is dead due to my recklessness. I'm a horrible person mom, but I don't regret it" I gasped, why was he lying to his own parents like this?

A loud sound resonated through the air, and I realized that Jennifer had hit Yuri. I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled open the bathroom door and ran down the stairs. Yuri was kneeling on the floor, hand clutched to the side of his face, and Jennifer standing over him, her hand raised.

"Jennifer please, don't!" I tried, Yuri looked up seeing me.

His eyes held a new coldness, one that was never there before. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to see you again?" He smirked. "What? You can't get enough of me? Get this through your thick skull. I. Don't. Love. You. I never did, our engagement was just a mistake." Jennifer started to yell at him again, but he was already on his feet and walking out the door, his sons trailing after.

"Wolfram... I'm so sorry..." She started sniffling. I tried to soothe her telling her it was alright, when Rareth came into the room. She glanced at him. "Who're you?" She asked, now she would know about my engagement.

Rareth just smiled. "I'm a friend of Yuri's..." He said, making me stare at him, confused. "Wolfram... We should get going..." He tried, but I just shook my head. Jennifer left the room, going to her bedroom.

I looked down at the ground, tears forming in my eyes, when I heard the door open. Mikhail had come back, and he was angry.

"...Didn't I tell you not to hurt him?" He hissed at me. "But... Seeing as how you're the only one he'd give his soul for... I'll give you another chance. Dad and my brother's are in Thorpe park today, they're working on a gig right now. Meet us there in an hour, we'll make sure he's there." He glared at me. "Don't... Screw this up. Or you'll regret it." He promised, then left.

Rareth just stared at me, "Let's go..." Was my reply, and we left for the park

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

The park was filled to the brim with people, Mikhail had said there was some sort of event going on today... At least... That's what I think he meant by 'gig'. There was no sign of Yuri or his sons, anywhere in the masses of people walking around. We reached the small bridge that was in the middle of the park, and walked up to get a better view of the place. On each side of the bridge there was two stages set up, each facing each other – and the bridge- both with crimson curtains hiding whatever was in the back of the public. I looked towards the left and the curtains started to open, causing the people to shout, cheer and clap. Aiden, Mikhail, and Darren came out from behind the curtain waving their arms cheerily to the crowd, quelling them slightly. Aiden stepped up to the black pole and spoke into it.

"Wassup', Japaaaaaan!?" Aiden yelled into the stick, causing everyone screamed and cheered. "We're... The Jonas brothers! Thanks for comin' everybody. Enjoy the show!" Mikhail and Darren left the stage and returned with a large instrument in hand, one that had a long neck, and strings leading down to the middle of the base. A blond girl, with long hair, followed them onto the stage.

"Hey everyone, I'm Hannah Montana! We're gonna be preforming 'We got the paaaaaaaaarty!"

"Let's go!" Aiden shouted into the black pole. Then the blond started singing, followed by Yuri's sons.

_Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face_

My jaw dropped, I've never heard this type of music before... But, they were so good. The cheers had died away, so that the fans could hear their idols. I couldn't believe that so many people would gather just for some music, but sure enough the crowd was jumping in beat of the music, their arms in the air.

_It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you_

_Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is the vibe from above  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

_So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us..._

This song went on for a while, then the blond left the stage, and the brothers started another song.

"Alright! Now give a round of applause for Burnin' up!" Mikhail yelled into the voice amplifier.

_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm trying' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby_

_(Come on girl)_

_I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
I can't hold myself  
Back  
High heels (high heels),  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath..._

Somewhere in the middle of the song, a big man with dark skin ran out into the middle of the stage and yelled some words into the voice amplifier, causing the crowd to scream. I soon lost interest and looked towards the other stage. The song by the brothers ended, they thanked everybody for coming and asked them to redirect their attention to the stage behind them. The curtains opened and Yuri came out onto the stage, holding a similar instrument to what his sons had, but this one was thicker, and made of wood.

"Hey everybody, I'm Yoru Kazetaka from Three doors down! The song I'm about to play should be recognizable to most of you, but in case it isn't, it's called 'Here without you'!" He yelled into the stick.

If I didn't know any better, I'd day that the crowd got more wild and crazier than when his sons played. The screaming was on a whole other scale, people were practically climbing over each other to get to the stage. The song was a slow one, and I gasped when I heard the lyrics...

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight its only you and me _

I was still in awe of the music he was playing, when Yuri's sons met us on the bridge.

"...You know he wrote that song himself..." Darren said to me.

"Yeah, dad never sings the songs that other people write. Because he can't really put any emotion behind the words, he's only able to do that with his own work..." Aiden chimed in, smiling. Mikhail was still glaring at me, when the Yuri's next song started...

_There's no time for us...  
There's no place for us...  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away  
from us..._

_Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...?_

_There's no chance for us...  
It's all decided for us...  
This world has only one sweet moment... set aside for us_

_Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?_

_Who dares to love forever?  
When love must die_

_But touch my tears... with your lips...  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today_

_Who waits forever anyway? _

This song nearly made me cry... was I was too late? I kept my eyes to the ground when he finished. Rareth was staring at me once again, a smile tugging at his lips. He bent down and whispered something into my ear. _"...Wolfram... You're wrong... He does have feelings for you. He's just thinking about your feelings first." _ I groaned, remembering the look on his face when I told him wanted to marry Rareth... That's why he was asking me, he was offering me a way out. "_I'm going to tell you about what he made me promise, that day when I was dying in the hospital. His exact words were: 'Protect Wolfram with your life, make sure that he never cries like that again, and make him happy...'. Now, I sure as hell know that it's not me that you love. Go get him, before it's too late. Because I'm ending our engagement right now." _He pulled away, and I stared at him. He was right, I still did love Yuri...

I looked at his sons and they nodded, Darren picked me up and ran towards the stage Yuri was just at. He ran quickly, so that the people below wouldn't notice us. Yuri was still back stage, dressing back into his original clothes. He was rubbing the back of his neck, his head hanging down low. For once, his true age was slipping out. He sighed as he rose to his feet, and noticed us out of the corner of his eye. A smile lit up his face, when he saw his sons, then he saw me. His face fell and a scowl crossed it. He turned, ready to run from the room, but Aiden and Mikhail blocked his escape.

"You guys, get the hell out of my way!" He said in a furious tone, his sons held their ground.

"...No way pops, you need to stop running and face this now. We've went along with your decisions until now, but not anymore. I mean c'mon there's no way you can take on all three of us." Aiden said, Yuri just laughed coldly.

"Oh, you think I can't huh? You're forgetting that I'm the one that taught you everything you know. I'm more than capable to take on a few kids, like you." He growled, Aiden just stared back.

"We're still not moving dad..." Mikhail answered, all three of them nodding in unison. Yuri sighed in defeat, relaxing his fighting stance.

"...Alright... You guys win, but let me talk to him alone..." The brother's looked at each other, trying to decide if Yuri had really meant what he had said, and was not planning on taking off when they turned their backs. Yuri was still looking at the floor, and Aiden motioned for his brothers to follow, leaving me alone with Yuri.

Yuri turned to face me, his eyes holding sadness. "Gomen, about this. I didn't think my sons would do something like this..." I thought carefully, it was now or never.

"...I didn't want it to be like this..." I started, making him look at me. "Yuri...it had been two months since you came back, _only _two. I was remembering when you always used to push me away when I tried to show my love to you. You were always saying 'I'm not gay' and 'I don't like boys', so when you came back... I thought it would be better if I let you go..." tears started to form in my eyes.

"...Wolfram...Gomen. I... Know I've hurt you a lot, but I haven't been away for two months. For me it's been over _400 years_, I've had a lot of time to think things over. It was during that time that I realized I loved you, and I have ever since I found out who I truly was. But I started to give up that day you gave me that look, the day when you found out I was a werewolf. I thought that maybe you couldn't except the _new_ me..." I started to sniffle and hiccup, this couldn't be real. Yuri said he loved me? I started to rub at my eyes, trying to make the tears stop.

"Yuri... I love you too, and I never stopped. That day I was thinking about what those bastards did to you, and how much I wanted to kill them..." He walked over to me and enveloped me in his arms. He held me close as I sobbed into his shoulder.

I looked up and he bent down, his lips brushing against mine, sweetly. I smiled, happy to finally be able to kiss him, when his face turned a new shade of red I haven't seen before. His hand flew to his mouth and he muttered something I couldn't quite hear.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That... Was my first kiss..." He repeated trailing off. I blinked a few times, before beaming.

"Really? I can't believe I was the one who got your first kiss. With all these women fawning over when you sing, I thought maybe I was too late... Well, hopefully I'll be able to claim some of your other firsts, as well." I smiled seductively, and he blushed even redder.

I could hear suppressed laughter outside the door, and heard a few people walking away. I smiled and pulled Yuri to the door, he gave me a confused look.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked with the same baffled look only he could wear effectively.

"I heard what you told your mother." He flinched. "She thinks so bad of you now, I want to tell her the truth. So that she isn't angry at you anymore, now come on." I pulled harder, dragging him along, and he reluctantly followed.

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

We finally reached the Shibuya residence, Yuri started to fidget uncomfortably, and I held his hand to calm him. I ran up to the door before he could change his mind and rang the door bell. His father answered the door and tensed when he saw his son. Yuri only stood there, before turning to his father.

"Dad...I need to tell you and mom something. It involves my reaction earlier, and the fact that none of it was true..." He trailed off, his father's face lightened a bit and he opened the door further, wanting us to come in. Yuri and I sat down at the table and waited. Jennifer still had a stern look on her face, Yuri took a deep breath and told them his story...

"When I told you that mom, I was only trying to keep Wolfram safe. I've lived without you for so long, I thought I could handle it if you hated me... I was wrong... I'm so sorry..." Yuri finished, leaving the room completely silent.

"Y-You mean you've been gone for over four-hundred years...?" His mother said, making Yuri nod sadly. "M-My poor baby!" She yelled and grabbed Yuri pulling him close to her. "That was so noble of you, I'm so sorry that I ever doubted you." She started to cry and Yuri just sat there, allowing her tears to hit his head.

When she finally released him, his face had turned blue, from lack of oxygen. He smiled happy to be able to talk to his mother, when his sons knocked on the glass door in the kitchen. Jennifer squealed and pulled open the door. The action startled them and they jumped back, when Jennifer launched herself on them. Telling them to call her nana, instead of grandmother. They paled a bit, but obliged.

"Mom... Wolfram and I have one more back at the castle. Her name is Greta. You should come back with us and see her, she's adorable." That did it, Jennifer went on a rant about how she'd have to bring all sorts of gifts to give her granddaughter.

"I just can't wait to dress her up. You were cute too Yuu-chan when you let me put a dress on you, but I can't do that anymore without ruining your new image..." She sighed tapping her face. Then she smiled evilly. "Darren sure looks a lot like you when you were at his age." Darren nearly choked, and his brothers laughed hysterically.

"...We'll hold him down for you nana." Stated Aiden with a serious face.

"Man dad, you seriously wore a dress?" Mikhail asked, causing Yuri go pale.

"Of course he did, I used to put bows in his hair when he was about three... I've got pictures around somewhere.." She took off for the hallway.

"To think that now you can take down a giant, and you used to wear a frilly dress when you were little. Think about what our enemies would do if they found out, they'd probably die from laughter." Mikhail laughed out.

Yuri glared at them, "And it's going to stay a secret, right?" He asked threateningly. Mikhail and Darren nodded swiftly.

Jennifer came back with three albums and began showing the boys, they started laughing and cooing. Yuri just turned away, his face turning blue.

We had decided to spend the night and leave in the morning. Yuri and I took his room, and soon we were fast asleep in each other's arms. I woke up in the middle of the night, noticing Yuri wasn't there, and went to search for him. I found him in the kitchen sitting on a stool, cutting the back of his hair with a small knife. I pushed open the door and he turned to face me, a fistful of hair in his hands.

"Yuri...what're you doing?" I asked looking at his state. He looked at me confused.

"...I'm cutting my hair of course." He replied. He kept on cutting the hair at the back of his head, making it as short as it was when he left. The newly cut hair curled slightly as it dried, and he left the sides long, but trimmed them a bit. He then trimmed his bangs to the length they were, before he left, giving him a regal look. He turned to face me, his hair no longer hiding his face and eyes.

"Well... What do you think?" He asked quietly, I could only stare. He looked so mature and handsome, and with the right clothes, he'd definitely be a heart stopper. I blushed, when he got off the chair, smiling and made his way towards me. He raised his right hand and struck me across my left cheek.

"Wolfram... Would you marry me?" He asked as he got down on one knee, reaching into his coat. I'd heard about this from Conrad, on Earth it was customary to kneel and present a ring to the person you wished to marry. Tears started to form in my eyes, when he pulled out a little box and opened it. The ring was absolutely beautiful, and I know I've seen that stone somewhere before. I gasped remembering where I had, making him smile.

"The stone was the same one I used in the cave, remember? I said it was extremely rare, now you'll always be able to find me... No matter what." The stone was forever changing between black and green. The colors always swirled around each other, blending ever so slightly at the edges. He held out his hand, I placed my right one into it, and watched as he slipped it on my middle finger. This was by far the happiest day of my life. "Wolfram... I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

* * *

Hee hee! Now I hope you all didn't expect me to break up Wolfram and Yuri. I'm not done yet either, so keep an eye out for more chapters. D

I thought it'd be a nice twist if Yuri's sons were singers too. Then I thought: they could be the Jonas Brothers!! Jonas Brothers if you're reading this, please don't sue me. It was just for fun..

As for Yuri's new haircut: Think of Sasuke's haircut, from Naruto, but on a more toned down level. The back is as short as it was before, so it doesn't really do that bird thing that Sasuke has going on in the back...Hope this clarifies some things up...

As I stated earlier, here's a list of all the songs I used, and of course do not own...

First song: By Yuri's sons: We got the party (with us) featuring Hannah Montana, owned by the Jonas brothers.

Second song: Yuri's sons: Burnin' up, Owned by the Jonas brothers

First song: By Yuri: Here Without You, owned by Three Doors Down

Second song: By Yuri: Who Wants To Live Forever, Owned by Queen.

If you have anymore questions, please put them in the review and I'll try to answer without giving the story away.

Well, R&R. I thrive on all your comments...Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty folks. This is the twelfth chapter, hence the chapter 12 sign underneath this AN. I need to warn you this chapter has adult concepts, and I am changing the rating. I also need to ask for some advice. As my readers I want to somewhat comply to your wishes to keep you reading, So what I wanted to ask is this. How um...descriptive would you like me to get between Wolfram and Yuri's... 'relationship'? If you catch my drift... I could go either way. Or maybe It would be better if I did get descriptive but have a warning before it gets 'spicy'. Well R&R with your opinions I'll be waiting. Oh, and I'm not planning on this until a few more chapter's later, so comment a lot. **

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Yuri's POV: **_

Wolfram said yes, and I was almost leaping for joy when he told me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him passionately, my tongue dueling with his, when I heard something crash in the next room. My hand instinctively went to one of the swords wrapped around my waist, unsheathing it. I kept Wolfram behind me, and walked slowly towards the door, my sword held out in front. Kicking open the swinging door, I saw what had made the crashing sound. It was one of the temple maidens from Shinou's temple, wielding her spear. I sheathed my sword again, recognizing her attire, and started to talk to her, causing her to flinch.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" I questioned, her face contorted with hatred, and she lunged at me. Her spear caught me at the side, because I was unprepared for the attack. Crimson liquid started to drench the side of my shirt, and I growled with pain. I heard Wolframs voice in the kitchen and ran towards him, seeing the shrine maiden holding a dagger to his throat.

"One more step and he dies, dog!" She yelled at me, I stopped instantly, causing her to smirk with pride. "Drop your weapons, or else!" She threatened, and I did as she asked without a second thought.

Wolfram started to protest, but she kneed him in the back, making him yelp. Her face went pale when she looked up at me. _How dare she do that to Wolfram!? _Fury crossed over my features and she started to shake uncontrollably. I smiled evilly and began to call upon my element, her face contorted with pain, as I lifted my arms. She was thrown against the kitchen wall and she screamed with pain when she hit the floor. I ordered her to stand back up, and she screamed at me.

"What are you doing to me, you filthy mutt?! Why can't I move my body?!" I smiled.

"Well for one thing you've pissed me off, and I'm not that nice a person when I'm angry. As for the reason why you can't move, it's actually quite simple. You see, my element is water, and you have all that lovely blood running through your veins. Blood is a liquid substance, therefore I'm able to control it." She gasped, and Wolfram stared at me. "Now, you are going to tell me your reasons for coming here and ruining my evening." She continued to glare at me.

"I'm not telling you anything, you disgusting dog!" I smiled, and she started to shake again.

"Let me put this another way, I'm not going to kill you whether you tell me or not. I'm just going to torture you then heal you and we'll keep on going like that..." I walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out my father's blow torch and a lighter. She stared at me, wondering what I could do to her with something like that. Earlier I had placed a sound barrier around the kitchen, so that my sneaky sons wouldn't be able to hear what was being said between Wolfram and I, now it was serving another purpose. I strung the small warrior up by her hands, her feet about a foot off the ground, and made my way over to the fridge. I found what I was looking for and tore off the wrapper, placing the treat into my mouth. Mom always loved her Popsicles...

"... You ever smell burning flesh?" I asked making sure she could see the sadistic smile I plastered onto my face. She started to whimper, and Wolfram stared at me. I winked at him, trying to tell him everything would be alright, and he nodded. I tore off the wrapper of the second item I brought out and placed it behind me, inwardly apologizing to mom for ruining her dinner plans for tomorrow. I sighed, I was really looking forward to having steak rather than curry again. I placed the cold treat onto the counter and walked in front of the attacker smiling evilly. I used the lighter and got the blow torch working, adjusting the size of the flame in front of her.

"...This is what we call a blow torch, it's flame can get hot enough to melt metal and turn your dagger red with heat..." She paled a new shade of white I didn't think was possible. "Now, Because its so hot...Your flesh will burn in a matter of seconds, allowing the numbness to set in, then all you'll feel is cold. You will of course be able to smell your flesh, hence the question I asked you earlier. I'll ask you again. Why are you here?" She started to struggle and I walked behind her. I looked at Wolfram laughter in my eyes, and grabbed the Popsicle. I started to burn the steak with the torch, while simultaneously pressing the Popsicle into her back, smearing it around. She started to scream, and I tried to contain my laughter, Wolfram was shaking at this point. This went on for a few minutes, and she started crying...

"P-Please enough... I'll tell you anything you want to know..." She said, causing me to smile. "Shinou knows... you're a werewolf and says you're... dangerous, he sent me here to kill you . He said that you need to die, for the good of the kingdom..." I sighed, so Shinou was behind this... I pulled her down, but making sure to take away her weapons first. She stared at me incredulously, as I threw away the treat and grabbed another. "You, you didn't really do anything you just said... Did you?"

"Of course not." I scoffed. "You're not worth the energy, the only reason I did _anything _was because you hurt Wolfram..." I glanced at her.

"S-Shinou said that you were evil..." She trailed off, I smirked at her remark.

"Looks like I need to set him straight... Oh and I am letting you go, but uh, you might not want to say anything about this. They might think I brain washed you or something." She nodded. "I do have to send you back though. So, just go outside and step into the pool." She stepped out and I transported her back. My gaze went Wolfram, who was standing an the door. He gasped when he saw the wound at my side, causing me to look down. It was still bleeding, I lifted my shirt to take a closer look at it. The damn thing wasn't healing, and it was pretty deep to begin with... I sat down on the ground clutching my side, while Wolfram went to get help. I could hear people moving around inside, and I'm pretty sure someone called my name, but everything went black before I could answer...

_**Yuri's POV (Memories):**_

_Everything was so dark. I could hear someone whispering in my ear, the voice sounded sultry and low. _

_"Yoru...please...you know I've wanted this for awhile, and I'm not going to stop until I make you scream." The voice said to me._

_Someone wrapped their arms around my waist, I struggled against their grip, but that only succeeded in said person digging his nails into my sensitive flesh. My shirt was already off and the person was pulling at my belt, while another two held down my arms. I started yelling...for anyone to hear me, but no one came._

_"You brought this upon yourself y'know, looking the way you do... Those big eyes, that remind me of a girl, your smooth tan skin, and your small lithe body...I've had my eye on you for awhile now, and nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want. Now, open your mouth..." He began to unbuckle his belt and his pants dropped to the floor. I whimpered, this couldn't be happening. _

_"...Yadda..." I tried, but one of his friends grabbed the back of my head and smashed it down onto the table in front of me. My nose started to bleed profusely, quickly covering the table in the crimson liquid. _

_"Hey! Don't touch his face again, or I'll break yours, got it?" One of the men said, he grabbed my chin with his hand and made me look at him. He used a napkin and started to dab at the blood, making me wince. "There we go...Now, open your mouth." He ordered again._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I called on Yoru to make the pain stop, and went deep into my mind, Where those people could no longer hurt me. I passed him on the way in, and he looked at me, disgust evident on his face._

_"**I can't believe you let those men do this to you. You're nothing but a wimp, who expects everyone to take care of you." **I winced at what he had called me, why did it sound so familiar...? "**Now, sit back and let me take care of these bastards." **I watched as Yoru had finally come out. The men had noticed a change in their prey, and started to shake when the temperature dropped dramatically. Yoru had started to laugh maniacally, but the men's grip tightened, not wanting to let go in case he attacked them. "**If you try to put ****that**** in my mouth, you're not going to get it back. Even if you kill me to try to get it back, my jaw will only bite down harder... Then again it's your choice." **_

_"You fucker, who the hell do you think you are? No, wait, I'll answer for you. You're nothing, even less than dirt. You're only good for one thing, and that's being my little fuck toy." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me to my knees. "Now...bend over." He ordered._

_**"You're gonna die." **Yoru stated in a blasé manner. _

_The man raised his arm ready to strike me, but stopped mid-motion. I glanced up to see what had made him stop and stared at him horrified. A thin crimson line appeared on the side of his arm and upper torso. The whole top part of his body slid off, and hit the floor with a sloshing sound. His friends stared at me in horror and turned to run, but Yoru was having none of that. He grabbed one of the chairs and tore of the legs, throwing them in quick motions. The two men were brutally pinned to the wall, two legs buried deep into their chest. Yoru had allowed me back out and I stared at the room. Blood covered the walls, and most of the ceiling. Yoru was right, I am weak. _

_"Yoru... Why are you here?" I asked. He only laughed._

_**"I'm here to do everything you can't do." **He replied numbly. "**Which apparently is quite a lot."**_

_I cringed, but a thought came to my mind. "But Yoru... aren't you me?"_

_**"Of course I am, and until you can learn to stand on your own two feet I won't leave." **I smiled, happy to have someone to talk to..._

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

Shori and Rareth helped to carry Yuri inside and placed him onto the couch. We had taken of his shirt to clean the wound, but stopped when it started glowing. Yuri's screaming filled the air, and his body started writhing. Shori and Rareth held him down, when he started to claw at his own neck. At this point is mother and father had left the room, unable to see their son in this state. Yuri eventually calmed down, but was now talking deliriously.

"Yadda! Get your hands off me! Yoru where are you?" He was whimpering and crying slightly at this point, and Shori was holding him.

Yuri started to struggle again and the screaming continued, but his hair started to lengthen and his eyes sharpened. The screaming ceased immediately and Yuri's body went limp, before sitting up, his eyes hardening as he stared at us.

**"Why was I called back?" **He asked us. There's no way, he must have seen the confused look on my face because he answered the question I was about to ask. **"I'm the Maou, Yuri's alter ego, if you will. You may call me Yoru. Yuri is in a bad state right now, and can't wake up. I've come to temporarily take his place." **

Shori stared at him, but then grabbed Yoru by the collar and hoisted him to his feet. "You stupid bastard, what the hell happened to Yuri? How long is he going to be gone?" The Maou only gave him a bored look.

**"The boy was hit by a spear dipped in Baneswolf. It is extremely deadly to those of his kind. I'm actually surprised he survived. Sho-chan?" **He said with an evil smile. Shori glared at him.

"Don't ever call me that!?" He hissed out. Yoru only laughed.

**"And why not? After all I'm somewhat Yuri too..." **He stared at us.

"What...do you mean by 'somewhat'?" I asked him.

He smiled. **"To put it bluntly, Yuri is me. I'm not him." **The room stayed silent, as we tried to digest this. **"I...am what he will become, which is most likely why Shinou wants him dead so much. I will tell you the truth, the person I am right now is not a good one. I have battled in countless wars, and have killed many. Shinou sees this in me and that's why he's so worried." **He stopped there, breathing uneasily. **"... But... There may be a chance to stop this. The reason why I went mad was because..." **He looked directly at me. **"You killed me."**

_**Yuri's POV (Memories):**_

_I walked out of the building and started to head in any direction. I was limping pretty badly, but I needed to get as far away from here as I could. I walked until it was dark out, and by then I was so tired that I collapsed onto the road. I could hear voices and felt someone lift me up, but I was so tired, that I just didn't care what they did anymore. _

_When I woke up I was in a quilted bed, with the blinds closed. I jumped out of the bed, confused at my surroundings, and searched blindly for some sort of weapon. My hands closed around the hilt of a small knife, just as the door opened. I had placed my body in a small crevasse, between the wall and a dresser, holding the knife in front of me._

_"Kaa-san, he's awake, and he's freaking out." Someone outside the door said._

_" Well, he's probably 'freaking out', as you've so lovingly put it, because you've scared him. Poor thing, looks like maybe he was raped, the way his pants are torn like that..." Someone else said. One of them walked through the door cooing at me._

_"Awww...It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. Can you please give me back the weapon?" I scoffed at her._

_"...I'm not five Y'Know..." I replied icily. She flinched._

_"...Sorry...I'm just trying to calm you. You've been asleep for about five days...if we were going to hurt you, we would have done so long before now..." She said._

_Over the next few weeks I gradually came out of my shell, trusting these people more and more. Turns out, they were a traveling caravan, one that made money anyway they could. Some were a little more cheap than others and sold their bodies, to anyone that would pay them. Others would sell trinkets that they made while traveling, and then there were people like me who would perform in the streets. I was stronger than I looked and often took bets against people who thought they could beat me. Other times I would fight against others in a ring, my friends would place all their bets on me and gain twice the amount when I won. The entire time I was with them I refused to say a word, I was afraid that if I did something Yoru might come back out again. _

_During the whole week I started to feel...different. Something was wrong, I just didn't know what. I mostly kept to my room this week, people still came wondering what was wrong with me, but I never opened the door. Later that night, I couldn't get comfortable no matter how hard I tried. I tossed and turned, but an agonizing pain shot through my back, paralyzing me. I looked out the window, and stared. It was a full moon...My body started to contort with pain, and I blacked out. When I woke up the next morning, I was covered in blood. I looked around the room and saw all the people I had made friends with over the month, dead. Pieces of them were here and there, only one person was still alive and sitting in the corner. _

_"Y-You monster! What the hell are you? fuck!" He yelled out and I noticed he was clutching his side. When I looked down I saw that his abdomen was completely shredded and he was trying his best to hold in his entrails... I stared at him, wanting to help him, but my blood lust got the better of me. I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders, bending down to his neck. My canine teeth elongated, and I could feel the salty liquid in my mouth, as I bit into his flesh. He stopped moving and I stopped feeding. He was right, I am a monster, and I deserve to die. These were the thoughts that littered my mind as I walked away from the carnage._

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

I couldn't breathe, I killed Yuri in the future? He continued to stare at me his black eyes boring into me.

"W-Why would I...?" I tried, but couldn't get myself to say it.

**"Shinou took over you to stop me from turning into what I currently am. Ironic huh? To think that he created what he was trying to stop... He impaled me with your sword. I didn't know it at the time, so I thought it was you. That is what drove me over the edge." **He kept his eyes to the ground, and refused to look at me. **"But that's what I'm here to prevent. The reason why Shinou was able to so easily take you over is because the defenses in your mind are weak. I am going to perform a spell on your mind, while Yuri is gone, then maybe next time...you can throw him out." **He finished. I nodded my approval and he began to make hand signs.

I found myself waking up and it was light out. Yuri was still passed out on the couch, and hadn't moved since Yoru used that spell on me. How was I supposed to know if it worked? I thought of ways I could test my new mind barrier, but came up with nothing. Well, at least the spell didn't kill me...I looked around the room and saw Shori, he was still sitting in the corner of the room holding his brothers swords to his chest. Yuri's body started to shift, but I noticed that his hair still hadn't gone back to normal length, Yoru was still here. He stretched and yawned, before looking at me.

**"So...how you feelin'?" **He asked me.

"Better than last night..." I replied.

**"I just came back to test you, so...get ready." **He said to me.

I could feel his presence enter my body, and my arm started to move on its own. I tried to do as he told me and tried to throw him back out, but I couldn't do it. I could feel him smirking. **"This isn't for your benefit, remember that, it's for Yuri. I know that you don't want his blood on your hands, so fight back, I know you're stronger than this Wolfram. Hmmm...Still not working huh? Well I guess I have no choice. I'll kill Yuri before he has the chance to do any these things, so I'll be withdrawing for now, Wolfram." **

He was going to kill Yuri? But...He'd just proposed to me, I'm never going to see him again? Like hell I'd allow that to happen. I mustered all my strength and threw him back into his own body. The force had thrown Yoru back, he had pulled the chair with him. The collision had waken up Shori and he was now staring at his brother. Yoru had crashed into the wall behind him, knocking down some China and pictures. The China never reached the ground, the minute I blinked it was in Yoru's hand and he was putting it back up, as if nothing had happened.

A smirk lit up his face when he put away the last plate. **"Well...you did better than I expected. I can't help you practice something like that, only test you. Just remember that Yuri's life, as well as a multitude of other people lies with you." **He laid his body back down onto the couch and closed his eyes, soon his breathing slowed, and he was fast asleep. His hair gradually went back to its original length and style, and Shori hovered over him hoping he would wake up soon. Yuri's sons and parents had come in briefly checking on the status of him, but nothing had changed. At times he would start to scream uncontrollably, Shori and I would have to hold him down. We had waited so long for Yuri to awaken, and finally he woke up. Just not in a way we had expected.

"You fucking bastard! I told you to keep your hands off my pants!!" He yelled out, as he bolted up into a sitting position.

We looked at him with the most confused look on our faces, but it seemed like he still wasn't quite awake. His eyes still had this glazed-over look, and he stared at us, trying to comprehend where he was. He looked around the room, and dropped his fighting stance.

"G-Gomen... I... Was having a horrible dream." He said to us, paling slightly.

"Yuu-chan... If there's anything that you need to talk about, I'm here for you." Yuri laughed sadly.

"...I don't think this is anything you can help with..." He replied bitterly."... Well now that I'm awake, mom said something about me going to school to attend my graduation, right?" Shori and I looked at each other.

"Yuri? How did you know that? When she told us you were still unconscious...?" I asked, making him smile.

"Well, that's because I was trained to always observe my surroundings...no matter the situation." I heard it while I was dreaming, I just asked to make sure I heard right. "Now if we're going to do this I want to take the boys. They've always said they wanted to see my school." As if on cue, the boys materialized out of thin air, their eyes big.

"Really dad? You'll take us?" They all pleaded.

"Yes yes, I'll take you." All three launched into a grin.

"Wait a minute, dad did you propose to Wolfram?" Darren asked, eying the ring on my finger.

"... Umm, yeah, why?" Yuri stared at them.

All three brother's looked at each other, and jumped in the air cheering, triumph written all over their faces.

"Told you guys this would all work out. Hey?" Mikhail looked over at Wolfram. "No hard feeling about before, right? Dad?" He said, causing me to laugh and Yuri to eye them with a suspicious look.

"...What did you guys do?" He questioned them

"...Nothing..." They replied quickly, too quickly.

"Hmm...well if that's the case, then you wouldn't mind joining me for a week long training would you?" They paled, obviously saying something about Yuri's method of training. Yuri smiled his simple smile, the one that made me shiver a little. "I'm gonna make you boys _strong_." He finished, and they started to rat each other out.

"Mikhail made me do it." Darren said, pointing at his brother.

"You squealer!" Mikhail yelled back, Aiden only laughed.

"Alright, enough! What did you do?" Yuri asked breaking the blaming.

"...We...Kinda...threatened him a little..." They said sheepishly, Yuri glared at them.

"Uh-huh... You three are grounded, for threatening Wolfram... Unless he says otherwise." Yuri stated.

The brother's gave me their big puppy dog eyes, that they obviously inherited from Yuri, and I couldn't say yes to grounding them. After all...they were only trying to protect their father. They smiled, seeing that they had won. Yuri only chuckled. "Don't ground them, it's not like they hurt me or anything." I mumbled.

"Well...alright." Yuri said, then stood up.

"Yuri shouldn't you rest? I mean you were hit with that poison." I tried, but he only smiled.

"...My body has already built defenses against it. If I ever get hit by it again, it won't effect me as much. Which reminds me...You guys?" He asked his sons, who were busy playing a game of cards, but looked up. "We need to trade blood, so that you can get used to this Baneswolf, as well." They nodded, and left for the other room. Yuri touched my shoulder, a gesture telling me it'd be alright, then left the room. They came back in a few minutes later, a look of disgust on their faces.

"God dad, that tasted horrible. We don't have to do that again do we?" Aiden said. Yuri shook his head, and all three of his sons sighed with relief.

"Well, now that that's done, should we get going?" He asked us, and we nodded.

We arrived at the office around the time the first class started, and Yuri started to speak to one of the women there. She never took her eyes off of him, even though she looked twice his age. Yuri had said that I was an exchange student, and that he was my translator. Now she couldn't separate us. Yuri had called himself and his 'brothers' 'returnee's, saying that he'd been over seas for the past few years. He looked at her and asked if there was some way she could make sure that we were all in the same classes. The lady had understood immediately and had asked for Yuri's and his sons autograph, stating she was a huge fan of his. He obliged her and she squealed with delight. After this fiasco we were finally released and headed off to our first class, Math.

_**Normal POV:**_

"Did you hear?" A girl with long black hair and blue eyes asked her friend. "The Jonas brothers are coming to school here. Not to mention that drop-dead gorgeous brother of their's from Three Doors Down." She squealed.

"Seriously? No way!" The girls friend answered back.

"Way! And guess what? I'm going to make him mine, if it's the last thing I do." She resolved.

Her classmates ceased their chatting and turned to stare at the people who just entered the room. Her gaze found Yuri and she proceeded to put her plan into action.

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

The while room silenced immediately when we walked in. Everyone was staring at us, well, mostly Yuri and his sons. We walked up to the teacher and gave him our passes, he nodded his approal and told us to sit in the back. We found our seats and started to ignore the teachers lessons, when a girl with long black hair and blue eyes started to talk to Yuri.

"Hi, my names Hira. I guess you're new here, so I'll be nice and show you around." She said to him, with a superior note in her voice. Yuri turned in his seat and continued to talk to me in the demon language.

"How mad do you think Gwendal's going to get that we decided to stay for an extra day?" He asked me.

The girl merely stared at us not taking the hint, then tried to talk to him again, but in another language, and not very good might I add.

"Hallo. Naischu meechu, are you from Amer-rica? Want I to help yu?" She resumed in English. Yuri sighed and turned to face the girl.

"No I'm not new, I've attended this school before. In fact, I seem to remember you pushing a young boy down the stairwell a couple years back, and spilling your drink over him when you saw him hit the ground." She paled.

"S-Shibuya?" She asked, and he smirked in return.

"Well well, I guess you do remember me. You know, I broke six ribs when you did that to me. Not to mention all the other shit I had to put up with over the years." She started to tear up, and the other classmates were looking their friend with disgust. "Oops, did I just make you an outcast? Well, look on the bright side, it'll only last a few days. Where as mine lasted years, thanks to you. Now leave. I've got better things to do than look at you."

A loud sound filled the air, I looked up and saw that she hit him, Yuri looked angry for a moment. It dawned on him that we were no longer in Shin Makoku and he stood up to his full height. He was around 6'1 these days where as she only reached 5'2 and he completely towered over the small girl that had hit him. "Look, I told you to leave, and you even have the gall to hit me." He was seething now, and his body guards stepped through the door.

"...Boss, is something wrong?" Both eyed the girl coldly.

"No, she was just about to leave right?" She tried to say something more, but the look of rage on his face still hadn't left. She nodded mutely and went back to her seat.

The red on his cheek had started to disappear and we resumed our conversation as if nothing had taken place. Yuri kept looking at me the entire time, his eyes seemed to glitter, making me blush. When lunch came around we chose a secluded table in the corner. Many people pulled out some weird objects, that flashed often. Yuri and his sons ignored it as if it was normal, well, maybe it was to them. Yuri had left to get some food, leaving his sons and I to talk.

"Have you guys thought about the wedding?" Aiden asked nonchalantly, and I shook my head.

"Well, have you at least decided where it was going to be held?" Mikhail ventured, again I shook my head. Why were they talking about this so freely? Yuri had said that something like this wasn't as easily accepted on Earth.

Yuri had come back with the food and was balancing two trays on each arm and one on his head. His sons were placing bets on how far he'd make it through the massive crowd surrounding him, without dropping the food of course. He made it and sat down next to me, and a group of girls surrounded us at the table.

"Oh my god, you were right Stephanie, it is them." The brothers waved casually, causing the girls to blush, they then looked towards Yuri. He didn't face them once, and they frowned slightly at that. One pushed her luck and tried to sit next to him, all she received was a scowl and a glare from him, making me smile. She jumped up at the abrasive tactic Yuri had used, and ran into the crowd. Her friends followed.

I looked in the direction that the girl had run off in and looked back at Yuri. He was leaning in, the action startled me a bit and I shoved at his chest. He slid from his seat and hit the floor with his back. Everyone in the room gasped when they heard the dull thud, and turned to glare at me. Yuri slowly got back up, and clutched at his back slightly. One of the girls rushed out of the crowd and helped him to his feet, then led him to the nurses office. His sons just stared at me, confused at why I would do something like that. I stood up from my chair and went to find Yuri. The girl that had helped him was still at his bed, clutching his hand. I was extremely pissed at Yuri for a moment, then realized he was asleep. The girl looked up to see me and a glare reached her eyes.

"What do you want?" She growled at me.

"I-I wanted to check up on him..." I tried.

"I think you've done enough.." She bit out, before a chuckle came from the bed.

"Jeez Arisa, don't you think you've scared my Fiancée enough already?" Yuri asked, as he sat up in bed. "Gomen about that Wolfram. Arisa is like a sister to me, so she kind of freaked when she saw me like that."

"Y-Yuri? Don't tell me this is the guy you've been talking about non-stop?" Yuri nodded. "Well... He's not bad looking, but if he hurts you again..." Yuri sighed, and shook his head.

"Wolfram... Don't look so down, it's not your fault. I'm just not fully recovered from the Baneswolf the other night." Arisa stared at Yuri.

"Baneswolf? Yuri, you didn't..." He shook his head.

"Not my fault, it's Shinou's." She gulped and turned to me.

"Why did you let him come here in his condition?" She asked me, Yuri just scoffed.

"Let me? Are you kidding? I didn't give him a choice, Arisa." His hand reached for his upper back again, making us worry. "It's okay, just a light one this time." His sons burst through the door, worry evident on their faces.

"Auntie Arisa, is he alright?" They asked. Yuri saw the confused look on my face and told me the reason why they called her auntie.

"You remember when I said I left my sons to a person for a few hours, while I went to purchase some baby stuff?" I nodded, smiling lightly at the thought of Yuri holding three children. "This is who I left them with. She often dropped by to see how I was doing." Arisa smiled brightly, and hugged her nephews.

"Yuri, what's going on? What's wrong with your back?" I asked him, worried.

"Umm... Well I'm not sure, but recently it's been hurting a lot more recently..." He said.

"We should have Gisela take a look at it." He nodded, and got up from the bed.

"Well... Lets go then."

I looked at him confused, "But didn't your mom say she wanted you to get your diploma or something?" I asked, he smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get it from the principle, and make something up." He confirmed.

Soon, with Yuri's diploma in hand, we headed back to his house. Three thugs were looking at us, and started to follow us. I kept looking behind me and when I looked forward again Yuri and his sons were gone, I had lost them in the crowd. I started to panic and turned down any random street trying to lose my pursuers. I made the mistake and found myself staring at a tall fence with nowhere to hide.

"Well, Well, looky what we have here." One of the thugs said, pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"Y'know, she's a pretty one." The other said.

They started to corner me and I tried to summon my fire maryoku. _Shit! I forgot this was Earth..._ Two of the thugs moved forward and pinned my arms against the fence. Shoot, I let my guard down. The other grabbed my belt and pulled my pants down, and stopped for a moment.

"...You guys, this one's a dude!" He shouted to his friends. "...Well, I've never done it with a guy, but there's always a first time for everything right?" I tried to yell out, but one of the men had put his hand over my mouth. I bit him, making his hand bleed, but he retaliated by hitting me. _Yuri! Please help!_

_**Yuri's POV:**_

Something was wrong, I looked over the group and began to count heads, Wolfram was missing.

"Boys! Wolfram's missing, spread out, now!" I ordered.

We moved fast over the roof tops, I allowed myself to give into my other half, and my senses increased. I could smell Wolfram, that familiar Strawberry and vanilla smell that always clinged to him like a second skin. I began to follow it and it led me to a small alley. I looked down and saw three thugs, two were holding a blond person to the fence, while the other began to pull down his own pants.

I didn't give it a second thought, I jumped. Forgetting that I was still in an enhanced state and my tail, ears, and fangs were visible. I landed onto the back of the man with his pants around his ankles and rolled off him when he hit the ground. The others stared at me, and I let out this inhuman growl. My fingernails lengthened and I grabbed the two that were holding Wolfram and smashed their skulls together. Then I threw them into the wall, remembering at the last minute I was dealing with humans. Wolfram's face was stained with tears, and I pulled him close, holding him as he sobbed into my shirt. How could I lose him like this? shifting behind me woke me from my thoughts, the one I had landed on was starting to get back up. I pulled Wolfram to his feet, tugged up his pants, and re-buttoned his belt, then turned back towards my prey.

"You fucking bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?" He looked at me recognition crossing his features. "Shibuya? No way, you pansy! I remember you, you're the guy we used to humiliate, but then you ran away." He laughed at me.

"Well, you haven't changed much. Still the remedial ape you were when I left." I scoffed.

"What did you say?" He glared at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot, let me rephrase. You still stupid monkey. There, understand now?" He yelled at me, and charged. I picked up Wolfram, bridal style, and jumped up straight in the air, landing on the edge of the roof. I stared down at the man below me and made sure he saw my blood red eyes, he started shaking uncontrollably and I took off into the night.

Wolfram was asleep by the time we reached my house and I shimmied into the window without waking him. I pulled back the blankets and we both laid down, keeping him close to me.

The next morning, he woke up startled, but when he realized it was me, tears filled his eyes.

"Yuri, I was so scared." I held him, apologizing for my ignorance. "Yuri, why are you apologizing to me? It's not like you wanted this to happen, besides you stopped them before they could..." He whispered, but that didn't stop the tears in my eyes from spilling over.

"It's because I made a promise. That I'd never let anything like this happen to you." He stared at me confusion on his face. "The same thing happened to me awhile back" I said remembering the dream. "Before you get the wrong idea, they didn't get far... But that didn't stop them from beating me. It was after that that I decided I would never allow someone close to me go through that..." He stared at me.

"How...did you get away?" My face paled as I remembered and I started to feel sick.

"...I...Killed them..." I stated, my eyes stayed on the floor. I felt his arms wrap around my neck and looked down at him. He was staring at me with his heart in his eyes. I had to smile at that. I bent down and nuzzled his neck, causing him to shiver. I smirked with pride as I left small kisses along his neck and worked my way up to his jaw bone, before pressing my lips against his. I started off very light and then deepened the kiss, brushing my tongue across his upper lip, asking for entrance. He obliged and my tongue duel with his, I won and started to explore his mouth. He moaned as I brought up my hand and skimmed his body underneath the shirt, making him arch his back, leaning into me.

The door slammed open and a squeal filled the air, I groaned loudly, miffed at the intruder.

"Jeez mom, don't you know how to knock? Or better yet you could let me buy a lock." I glared.

"Oh Yuu-chan Don't be mad I only came to give you these and I'll be gone...for the_ rest_ of the day." She smiled giving me a small bag, then skipped out of the room. I opened it when she left and growled at the contents.

Wolfram grabbed the bag from me and pulled out the two offensive objects. It's not like I didn't mind having them, but having _mom _buy them _for _me, was a whole other level. Wolfram eyed the objects before asking me what they were. I paled slightly and tried to avoid the topic I knew would come up sooner or later.

"...Wolfram...these are condoms." He still looked confused. "They're contraceptives..." His eyes went wide with understanding, then he tuned red. I held up the other box and pulled out the little bottle. "This...is lubrication." I said turning red.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, and I started to twitch slightly. My damn back was acting up again, Wolfram eyed me, before sitting next to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and started to massage them, I sighed with relief, and hung my head low. This..felt so good. I almost fell asleep when he stopped.

"You feeling better?" He asked me with big eyes. I smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks for that." I sighed. "I really don't know what's wrong with me..." He started to turn pale slightly. "What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Umm...It's just that I've been thinking. How long do werewolf's tend to live?" He asked me.

"Wolfram...Is that what's been bothering you lately?" He nodded.

"It's just that you said that you were already 400 years old. If you were still a Mazoku you'd be kind of old by now." I nodded. The Mazoku that I've run into that were that age, looked like they were in their 60's if they were on Earth. "That's nothing you've got to worry about, I've still got a long way to go before I have to think about funeral arrangements." I said not wanting to tell him the truth. I didn't lie, it's true that I've got a long life to live, maybe too long...I'll have to talk to Shinou about it.

"Really?" He asked smiling at me. I nodded, and he hugged me.

"We should probably get back to Shin Makoku..." He nodded eager to get back and I called my sons. They materialized in front of me, most likely eager to see their sister, Greta, again. Rareth had hung out with Shori since the concert in the park, and they had come home early and when he heard we were going to leave, wanted to come along. All seven of us stood in the small pool, my parents had in the back yard, and I summoned the portal. We all disappeared in a flash and ended up in the fountain as usual, but when I looked up I saw about sixty shrine maidens, all with their spears pointed at us.

_**Yuri's POV:**_

"Put your hands in the air mutts!" One of the women yelled at me and my sons. We did as we were told, and I saw that Conrad, Gwendel and Gunter ran out of the castle shouting at the maidens to drop their weapons. One of them stabbed at me with her poison dipped spear, but I leaned back, dodging it. I hit my back against the fountain and dodged another spear. My sons had jumped to the top of the fountain, and I was still in the water when the earth started to shake. I grabbed Wolfram and my sons already had Rareth and Shori in their hands, when two figures jumped out of the water. Everyone stared at me wondering what was going on.

"_Don't look at me, I'm not doing this." _ I said around all the shaking. The figures quickly disarmed the women and tied them up. I could follow their quick attacks, but the others were blinking rapidly trying to find out what was happening. The figures quickly finished their work and stalked over to me.

"Yo! Thanks for back there, but who are you?" I asked.

The figures kept walking towards me and the one in front pulled out a kunai when he got close enough and plunged it into my abdomen. I heard shouts from the others and stared at the wound. I smiled realizing who my attacker was, and allowed the jutsu to drop. The body the attacker stabbed turned back into the water I used to conjure it up, and I came out from behind Wolfram. He gasped when he saw me, and I walked over to the figures.

"Naruto, you bastard. What the hell was that? You had everyone thinking I was hurt." I laughed out. The man pulled down his hood and revealed blue eyes and blond hair, and the headband he almost never took off. The leaf village symbol.

"C'mon sensei we had to test you, you know that." He said, before hugging me.

I looked over at the other figure and smiled. "And how long are you going to keep hiding Sakura?" I asked.

She smiled and pulled down her hood, her pink hair falling loosely around her shoulders. I looked around trying to find my other student, but he wasn't here.

"Where's Sasuke?" I asked, both adults paled at the mention of his name.

"He...went with Orochimaru..." They said, I frowned, knowing exactly what he had gotten himself into.

Wolfram, my brother and my sons came to stand beside me. I glanced at them, they were still a little wary.

"You guys, this is Naurto and Sakura. They were my students awhile back, and also a part of my team." I said. "Naruto, Sakura this is Wolfram, my Fiancée, Shori, my brother, and Aiden, Mikhail, and Darren, my sons." Sakura smiled at Aiden and he blushed. Well well, I thought she had a thing for Sasuke.

Wolfram lightened up a great deal when he heard they were my students, and even shook their hands. I looked at Naruto.

"Have you had any trouble controlling 'it'?" I asked Naruto in a low voice. He shook his head.

I could swear I saw Wolfram's ear twitch when I said 'it'. I looked at the shrine guards and remembered what I had come here for.

"Naruto, Sakura? You'll have to excuse me. I have some business I need to take care of. Gwendal will see to your rooms. Gomen." They nodded and I started towards Shinou's temple.

**Yes, it's another glimpse into Yuri's past. Pretty sad huh? I'll do this often, having Yuri dream about his past so you all can know what happened to him. So R&R about it.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**KiaYamato-- **_**Yeah I know made Wolfram out to be kinda weak, but I wanted Wolfram and Yuri to switch roles a bit. Don't worry though he does some pretty cool stuff in this chapter though. Hopefully I got his character down more this time... And Yuri's.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Yuri's POV:**_

I ran at top speed, disappearing in a blur from my friends vision, making my way to Shinou's temple. Naruto and Sakura had taken care of most of the shrine guards, but I doubt all were sent out. I kept to the trees, jumping from limb to limb, trying to keep silent. I stopped a few miles away and reached into the patch strapped to my leg. Tsunade-sama had given me these power limiters when she found out my power was consuming me. That was a long time ago, and I had long since learned to control it, but these served another purpose as well.

I placed them in my left ear, piercing the flesh. My wounds healed so fast these days that I refused to wear any type of body piercing jewelry, if I did the hole would heal closing around the small trinket. That was a bitch to undo. I felt the power in me quell immediately, masking my presence, and I continued my way to the temple. The entrance was unguarded, but I decided not to risk it and went threw one of the windows at the top. There was only one floor, but the ceiling was high up. I walked silently across the beams, and looked over at the solid door I was staring at earlier. I was right, two guards stood on either side of the door ready to stab at anyone who came through it. I threw down a small bomb, and the women looked at it in confusion, before it exploded. The guards were unhurt, but stunned by the bright flash. I took this as an opportunity and hit both in the back of the head, making them fall to the ground. I heard someone shift in the doorway, and looked up, my swords pointed at the intruder.

I lowered my weapons instantly seeing who had come through the door, it was Wolfram. He looked at the damage I had caused, then back at me.

"Wimp! Why did you run off like that?" He questioned me. Uh-Oh, he was angry.

I started to get flustered, and waved my arms around, not knowing what to do to get rid of this vibe. "G-Gomen Wolfram, but I really needed to talk to Shinou. Please don't be mad, ne?" I tried, but he only glared at me, hurt evident in his eyes. "I wasn't thinking, Wolfram." This wasn't getting me anywhere. "Wolfram...You can hit me for screwing up. God knows I deserve it." I closed my eyes slightly, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

"...Yuri...I could never hit you. It's just you left me again..." I understood immediately what he meant.

"Oh, Wolfram. I have no idea how dangerous what I'm doing is. I just don't want you to get hurt." I told him, but he shook his head.

"So it's alright for you to get hurt?" I cringed at his question, and slowly nodded my head.

"Yes, because my body would just heal from the damage. You wouldn't though." I finished, and he looked at me with those sad eyes again, I sighed in defeat.

"You can come. I won't stop you, but if I tell you to run, don't look back." And with that we headed down to the lower chambers.

We had finally reached the lower levels, and I had started to feel the pain in my upper back start to increase again. It seemed the closer we got to Shinou the more powerful the attacks were. My body was seething now, and I know that if I didn't have my power limiters on, the power would have ripped my body to shreds by now. I looked up to see the two large wooden doors, obviously barricaded shut. Shinou was just on the other side... Wolfram and I reached the huge door and I raised my foot and kicked it, adding chakra to my blow to make the impact much stronger. Just like I'd seen lady Tsunade do it. The wood cracked, sending shards everywhere, snapping the door off its hinges. It fell with a rumbling thud as it hit the floor. We walked through and the candle light in the room was diminished, it took me a moment before my eyes changed, to suit the sudden lack of light. I saw Shinou's form in the mirror and the pain in my back grew to unspeakable proportions, paralyzing me. My body fell to the floor, writhing in pain, and a crazed laughter filled the air. Thirty or more soldiers walked out from behind the pillars and mirror. They circled us, swords drawn and I couldn't lift my arm, much less fight back. I looked towards the mirror, and saw Shinou step out from its confines, holding a small blue crystal.

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

The guards surrounded us, blocking off every escape we had. Shinou's laughter resonated off the temple walls, and I looked up to see him walk out of the mirror, holding a small blue crystal, one that seemed to pulse the closer it got to Yuri. Horrible animalistic screaming filled the air and I realized the sound was emanating from Yuri, who was writhing on the floor, tearing at his back. He left long scratches, that bled into his clothes. One of the guards picked him up by the waist and began to bring him to the front of the room, where the mirror was.

I brought my hand down to the hilt of my sword, unsheathing it. Idiot guards, they had focused all their attention on Yuri's screaming. Now was my chance.

"_Fires of the underworld, heed my calling and obey this brave Mazoku." _I said, conjuring up a flame.

The guards began to charge at me, and the fire burnt their flesh, their charred bodies hit the ground. The fire that was swirling around the room, started to come together in the middle of the room. A loud screeching filled the air and even Shinou shook when he saw what was there. A giant phoenix rose from the fire, and started to swallow the guards whole. I brought the hilt of my swords down, striking the skull of one of the men standing in front of me, then kicked him aside, making my way towards Yuri. Shinou had the guard put Yuri's body in front of the mirror, directly in the center of a large circle. He then faced the mirror and spoke into it.

"_Portal of the tempest, open and receive this sacrifice, for your rebirth." _Shinou said.

Yuri's writhing started to lessen and he looked up into the mirror. His face paled and his eyes widened at whatever he was seeing. He started to clutch his head, screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to scoot away from the mirror. A blackish energy field rose from edge of the circle, blocking his way. A black smoke came out from the mirror and started to take a human form, its red eyes looking at Yuri. It walked slowly over to him, and brushed his hand across Yuri's jaw and cheek, causing him to whimper. The force field covered the area where Yuri was and was laced with Hosukai, I couldn't get back there quickly. The black figure took its hand away from Yuri and leaned down, seeming to whisper something into Yuri's ear, then grabbed his upper arm. A sickening, crunching sound filled the air, and I looked at Yuri. The place where his right arm was supposed to be was empty, blood poured from the wound, covering the ground, and the creature kneeled down to lap it up, throwing the arm behind him. Yuri was on his knees, screaming and clutching at his back again, but the shirt covering the long scratches began to bow out, finally ripping and falling off his back. Two small black forms came into view and unfolded themselves, sending a mass of black feathers into the air. Unfolded they were three times as long as his body. His ears and tail also came out, completing the transformation. He stood to his feet, wobbling a bit, and the wings on his back began to flap furiously, driving the creature back.

I looked at the mirror again and forced my way through the shield, using my maryoku to pierce it and weaken it. I made my way over to the mirror, despite the strong wind. The mirror was the portal, I pulled back my fist and released it, smashing it into thousands of small pieces. The creature shrieked and faded away. Yuri stopped flapping his wings and looked towards me before collapsing.

The area where his arm was supposed to be was still bleeding and I knew I had to get him out of there. I walked over to him, but before I could get there, he stood up again.

"Shinou!" Yuri's voice rang out multiple times, as it bounced off the walls.

Shinou had appeared and was now leaning against a wall, a frown covering his face.

"_What the hell did I ever do to you to receive the shit you put me through?" _ Yuri hissed out, Shinou just smiled.

"I've seen what you've done, Maou. How many people you've killed, the looks on their faces when you tore them apart. That's what comes with being a werewolf. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to live." Yuri let out a strangled laugh.

"Those people I killed were of werewolf descent. If they have enough of the blood running through their veins, it corrupts them. I don't give a shit if you call me a monster, they were the one's that attacked me. Do you have any idea what it's like, to put down some of your best friends?" He laughed out. "Oh wait... I forgot. You do know what I'm talking about don't you?" Shinou started to pale. "After all you should know all about it, since you killed the great sage during your time, on the night of the full moon."

_**Yuri's POV:**_

I glared at Shinou, it was painfully obvious he was a werewolf. The animal look in his eyes, how his eyes seemed to glint in the dark. I don't know why I didn't see it before.

"There'd no denying it Shinou, you were a werewolf. That's why you're all over my case, well, I've got news for you. I'm. Not. You. I'm not going to follow your path." Shinou's eyes held a new sadness.

"...You're right. I killed the one man I loved the most, and I still regret ever being born. I don't want that life for you, Yuri..." He trailed of, I only scoffed at him.

"So, instead of just killing me, you decided to sacrifice me? And what the hell was with the guy that almost shot Wolfram at his wedding? He had a fucking shotgun, which means he was from Earth. " Shinou let his gaze drop to the floor.

"...You're right. Those men were from Earth, but I had no part in that, he said there was no other way to kill you..." 'He'? So there was another person behind this?

"What do mean by 'He'?" I asked.

"...It doesn't matter anymore, that mirror was the portal, he can't come back now... But Yuri, there's something you should know. You are a different werewolf. Your body has an amazing ability to heal and make itself immune to any type of attack." I looked at him confused, wondering where he was going with this. "Since you have lived such a long life, longer than most werewolves, you are immune to...everything. The Baneswolf was a last resort, but it didn't kill you, which means it fell among the ranks of things you are immune to. Yuri...You're never going to die."

"WHAT!?" Conrad's voice yelled. I looked at the entrance to see him, Gwendal, Gunter and my sons standing at the entrance. They stared at me, seeing my drastic change in appearance. My wings fluttered slightly, covering my limbless state. They looked over at Shinou disgust evident on their faces.

"...That's the curse you gave me? To watch as everyone dies around me, unable to join them?" I yelled out, pissed that he would do this to me. Shinou looked back at the floor.

I could tell that he was thinking of the time when he was a werewolf, and obviously saw a difference in me. His gaze lightened and he smiled lightly, but sadly. "...I'm sorry... But this is my proposition. If you wish to live, you will remain as Maou for all of eternity, nobody else will relieve you of your position."

"And what of my sons?" Shinou looked somewhat stunned to hear that I had another bloodline. "They have my blood running through their veins, what will happen to them?" He looked confused for a moment.

"...I... Don't think they will be able to die either, but they have only half your blood. So they could just live for thousands of years, but then again..." He started, the brothers turned pale.

I couldn't deal with this right now. I was going to outlive everyone who ever meant anything to me, I looked over at Wolfram, and sighed. Maybe it would be better off to break the engagement. I could feel my body swaying, The blood loss must've been starting to affect me and I stood up making my way through the door, but stopped before I went through it.

"...Shinou...I'll make sure you regret this." I promised then left to find Gisela.

_**Shinou's POV:**_

He was different than I was when I was alive, his eyes held no coldness when it came to his friends and lover. It's true, I did see him killing other's without a second thought, but when I went over the vision in my mind again, I saw three or four people behind him. He was protecting the other's who hadn't changed. He still believed they could stop the change within themselves, too bad they couldn't. I smiled, Yuri was still the same caring, loving person he was when he left. It was just hidden under a harder exterior.

_**'Shinou?' **_I looked up shocked, that he was still able to communicate to me.

"What do you want, Hadrian?" I asked.

His laughter filled the air. _'__**The boy is strong, I may be able to regenerate myself from just his arm.' **_My breath caught in my throat. Was Yuri really that powerful? _**'...He's the one I've chosen. Once I've fully regenerated, I'll come back for him. Keep an eye out for the signs Shinou.'**_ I started to feel sick. This was not going to be good.

_**Yuri's POV:**_

The other's followed me in silence, they still didn't know about my arm. What the hell happened to it anyway? It wasn't on the floor when I looked around around for it. I saw the front gate and the crowd of people gathered around it, looking worried. Gisela was among the people that greeted us at the gate and I went directly to her.

"Gisela... Can you take a look at something for me?" She nodded and I removed my wing from my stump, everyone gasped in surprise. "And no...I don't know where it happens to be, but it's still bleeding and I need it fixed before I pass out." She nodded and poured her healing maryoku into the wound. The scratches on my back were already healed, but she wanted to check the state of my new wings.

"Amazing... I've never seen this type of transformation, you even have ears and a tail. Can you move them? test them out." I sighed but obliged.

I brought my wings down in one swift motion and rose ten feet in the air, flapping every once in a while to keep my height. She clapped and jumped up and down, when I landed, causing my tail to swish in annoyance. I was finally released from her questions and Wolfram caught up with me.

"We should probably go to sleep, it's been a long day." He stated, I shook my head.

"It's not even six yet, besides I kind of need to make a call." He looked at me confused. "It's a telephone, only mobile. I can contact people from far away." I explained, he nodded.

I asked Wolfram to pull the small phone from my right pocket and hand it to me. I punched in the number I knew all too well. He picked up on the third ring.

_'What? /Al don't bug me, I'm on the phone/ Sorry about that, who's calling?" _I chuckled.

"Hey Edward, It's Yoru. Listen, remember that favor you owed me?" Wolfram looked at me, a slight glare in his eyes.

_'Yeah of course I do, did something happen?"_

"Yeah, and I need to cash in on it, can you stand by a lake or a fountain or something? And I'll pull you through. Yeah and bring that 'Winry' you always keep talking about."

_'I'll do that, anything specific?"_

"Definitely, a right eye and a right arm, and before you ask. Not my fault. Someone tried to use me as a sacrifice for that human transmutation spell."

_'...Who were they trying to resurrect?' _He finally asked.

"No idea, we'll see you when you get here. Yeah, see you in a few." I closed the phone placing it into my pocket and looked over at Wolfram. "Well that's taken care of, shall we go to the fountain?" He nodded, interested to see the person I was just talking to.

We made our way to the fountain and it started shaking again, three people rose from the water. One had bright golden eyes, with equally golden hair, that he always kept braided. Wolfram gasped slightly at the second person, he looked like a giant suit of armor, it bowed towards us. _Always the formal one huh? Al. _The last person stepped out from behind Al and tackled me to the ground when she saw my ears. She started pulling at them, and my face, calling me cute. Wolfram had summoned his fire again and was wielding it in his hand.

_"Yuriii...YOU CHEATER!!" _He yelled out, throwing it at me. I pushed the girl off and deflected his fire with a water shield. I started to panic and waved my arms trying to calm Wolfram.

"Wolfram...C'mon that was just a misunderstanding. I don't even know her, we just met." Wolfram had crossed his arms and refused to look at me.

"...You're gonna pay tonight." He whispered, I smirked.

"Promise?" I asked, making him turn red with embarrassment. He shot me another death glare, but I turned away before it had any effect. "I take it you're Winry right?" I asked with a smile, helping her to her feet, she nodded.

"Yeah. Edward said you needed my help, so let me see the damage." She said.

"Alright, I guess you should take a look at my eye first. Or what's left of it." She pulled out a light and I took off the bandage covering my right eye. She squished her face up.

"Man how'd you pull that off? And the wound's an old one" She questioned when she looked into my empty socket.

"I dove in front of a bullet, damn thing slammed into my chest and took out my right eye." She nodded.

"I won't be able to do anything about the scar, but I do have this." She reached into the bag and pulled out a small box. She opened the box and revealed a small white orb. "It adjusts to the persons size when it's placed in the socket, and it also comes with this little thing." She held up a small watch, it seemed to be high in technology. "The eye will change to the color the user was born with and will attach to the nerves. In other words, it will become your real eye. You will be able to see from it, eventually. Now the watch has a video player in it. Your eye will be able to record everything if you press this button on the watch, and you can watch it on the device." She smiled with triumph.

I couldn't stop gaping at the tiny little object. It was perfect. She handed it to me and I placed it in. It didn't work right away, but this was expected. I was handed a mirror and looked at the new me. I still had the scar yes, but it just gave me a rugged look now, after all I had my eye back.

"It's perfect, thank you very much." I told her, making her smile.

"That's good. Now take off your shirt and let me look at you arm." Wolfram made a scoffing noise in the corner, and glared at me again. I sighed, it's not like I have a choice here. I pulled my jacket off and revealed my wings and missing arm. She gasped when my wings unfurled. "Alright I figured what I'm going to ask for payment." I could feel one of my eyebrows rise, with a questioning look on my face. "You have to take me flying!" She cheered out, I smiled. That was something I could definitely do.

"Of course, but I have to ask Wolfram first. He is after all my fiancée" I chimed in, and Wolfram turned to face me, surprise on his features. That's right I said it. Winry squealed and hugged me.

"This is just like a Yaoi, can I come to the wedding?" I looked over at Wolfram and he nodded, she rushed over and gave him a bear hug too. Edward an Al just glanced nervously at each other, before speaking.

"I didn't know you swinged that way Yoru." Edward said with a smirk and Al panicked.

"Oni-chan, that's not nice." Al reprimanded.

I just laughed it off, "Don't worry Al, he's just pissed I wiped the floor with his ass. Then he finds out I'm gay. Either that or he's jealous." I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same back, pulling on the skin at the bottom of his eye in defiance. He didn't deny it.

Winry pulled another rather large metal object from her bag and attached it to my stump when I wasn't looking. The thing clamped down and pulled itself further onto my arm and attaching tendrils further up. I shook it, startled, and the fingers...moved. Everyone looked at me confused and I reached down to grab the box she left on the ground with my new arm. The thing was easy to control and worked well. Winry grabbed a stone, and chucked it at me, I caught it with ease, reflexes check. I needed to check its durability, and saw the huge boulder that workers have been trying to move for the past few days. I walked over to it and pulled back my arm releasing it into the rock, the thing shattered into a multitude of fragments. It would last.

"You like it?" She asked,

"Definitely, it's perfect!" I exclaimed.

She walked up to and grabbed my new automail and pressed a small button on the wrist, it phased over with what looked like skin. Wolfram gawked and walked forwards running his finger down my new limb, I shivered at the contact, then froze. I could feel that.

"Wolfram I could feel that. It looks like I never lost my arm in the first place! Wait until we show the others!" I smiled and another smile lit up Wolfram's face. I turned back to my friends. "How can I ever thank you? I know Winry wants to fly, but what do you guys want?" They smirked at each other. Oh no. I could feel my face pale.

"All we want is a picture." I tried to protest, but they interrupted. "Of you in a dress, one that we'll hang in the precinct, for everyone to look at." Edward smiled evilly.

"Ano, you'll never come back here with that picture?" I asked and they nodded. I sighed, and they reached into a bag, pulling out the frilliest blue dress I've ever seen. "You were planning this weren't you?" I said more as a statement. I grabbed the dress from their hands and went into the bushes.

_**Yuri's POV:**_

"Never again!" I said as the flash from the camera temporarily blinded me. Wolfram was standing against a wall, his arms crossed, and smirking. I'd never live this down. I quickly threw my jacket and pants back on, throwing the dress back at them. They were on the ground, clutching their sides with laughter.

"We have to make duplicates." Edward said around laughing, I cringed and my ears folded down in disgust.

Winry was pleading and asking me to take her flying. I looked over at Wolfram, he gave me the alright to I pick her up, and I launched straight into the air. I rounded the castle a few times from high above, so the guards wouldn't see me. She was so giddy when we landed she couldn't stand straight. Edward rushed over and pulled her off of me and led her back to the fountain.

"Thanks so much you guys, you ready to go back?" They nodded and stepped into the water. With a wave of my hand they were gone. I looked over at Wolfram and he was smiling. "Ready to go to sleep?" I asked as I made my way over, and picked him up. I jumped up to our window, and set him down onto the balcony, and undid the lock. We walked in, hand in hand and I led him to the bathroom, we disrobed and I wrapped the small towel around my waist as usual. I grabbed the shampoo, poured a sufficient amount in my hand, and worked it into Wolfram's golden locks. He moaned when I started to massage his scalp, and wrapped his arms around my neck. I laughed quietly, leaning down to tell him something.

"Wolfram... You keep this up and I'm not going to make it through the bath" He released me and I went to work scrubbing my body of all the blood and sweat I had accumulated today. I finally reached the tub and lowered myself into the steaming waters, moaning when the heat entered my body. Wolfram had seated himself next to me and was enjoying the water just as much as I was.

I started to get drowsy and looked over at Wolfram, the same was happening to him too. I stood up and shook him a bit and we stepped out into our room. We dressed in silence and climbed underneath the covers, soon we were asleep soundly in each others arms.

I had awoken early, fully healed, and no longer sore. I looked at Wolfram's sleeping figure, and felt horrible. I was going to lose him one of these days, my precious Wolfram. The one person I had fought so hard to get back to. It was about three in the morning and I no longer needed to sleep. The only times a werewolf needed to sleep, is when they are severely injured, and need to recuperate. Other than that, we could stay awake for years on end. I still had a fews hours before Wolfram would wake up and contented myself with staring at him, ravishing him with my eyes.

He had, a few times, murmured my name in his sleep, making me smile, and kicked me in the ribs. Usually I would have hit the floor by now, but my body didn't budge. It was about eight in the morning now, about an hour before he usually woke up, but I couldn't wait any longer. I left small kisses in the crook of his neck, nipping slightly, as I worked my way up to his lips. His beautiful emerald eyes opening slightly at my touch, I placed my lips against his, and brushed my hand down his thigh. He groaned and I slid my tongue into his mouth, where he promptly bit it.

"Ow! Wolfram, what was that for?" I whined, jumping back slightly.

"I told you last night I was going to punish you. I just never got around to it." He pouted adorably, with his arms crossed against his chest.

"... So does that mean you don't want me to continue? There is a reason why I woke you up so early." He blushed and shook his head.

* * *

**(Warning: after this point the story gets descriptive. If you can't handle gay love, skip down to the next breaker. You have been warned!)**

I had no problem keeping my face straight when he let me know this, but my damn tail kept wagging back and forth, giving away my thoughts. How hopeless was I? He smiled, and leaned back, propping himself up with the headboard. I leaned in and placed another kiss onto his lips, open mouthed of course. What do you expect? I was hungry. My tongue brushed his upper lip and he parted his lips, allowing my tongue to delve deep inside. His body shuddered when my hand found its way under his shirt, and teased his rising bud. His eyes started to glaze over with lust and I knew mine looked the same way. I broke away from kissing Wolfram and pulled his pink nightgown over his head, tossing it behind me and nipped at the sensitive flesh below his collarbone. He groaned and arching his back into me, my mouth found his other nipple, and I began to tug and tease, until it was fully erect. I could feel his growing erection against my stomach, as I worked my way down further, reaching the line of his bulging black underwear. My teeth tugged at it seductively and pulled it off, releasing his member of its confines. I let my breath roam over the head, causing him to shudder with delight.

"Yuri...please..." He whimpered.

"...Well, I can't just leave you like this can I?" I whispered seductively. I smiled and dragged my tongue lazily on the underside of his cock, licking off the glistening precum, in one fluid motion. A surprised look came over his features, and I licked my lips in satisfaction.

"You taste so good Wolfram." I murmured, he was still panting.

I figured I got him back for biting my tongue earlier, and took his cock fully into my mouth, swirling my tongue over his head. He moaned, bucking against my mouth. I let out a throaty purr and started to suck, and swallow.

"Ah...Yuri...I-I'm gonna cum!..." He bit out, and released his seed into my mouth, some of it spilling over and dripping down my chin. I swallowed what I could and ran my thumb down my chin catching what I missed, bringing it back to my mouth.

* * *

He was still panting and I sat down next to him, kissing him lightly.

"It's about nine now, we should get dressed." He nodded deliriously in agreement and I pulled him to his feet, laughing slightly.

He was staring at me warily now as I pulled my duffel bag open and brought out another set of clothes. Since I was back at the castle, I decided to wear all black again, but my previous uniform no longer fit me, as well as all my other clothes. I ended pulling out a simple black tee, black slacks, and a long black coat...to cover my tail. They were quickly thrown on and I looked over at Wolfram expectantly. He was fully dressed but was staring at me with the most peculiar look on his face.

"What's wrong Wolfram? Did I do something wrong?" I questioned. I was pretty sure I followed the manual instructions pretty good, but...

"...Yuri...Have you done this with anyone else?" He blurted out, hurt crossing his features.

"No! Of course not... I kind of... read a manual." I chuckled. "You'd be amazed at how much reading can be done in 400 years." I stated, he blushed with embarrassment. "...You thought I was that good? That I must've practiced with someone else?" He nodded. "Wolfram... You just gave me a compliment." I laughed out, and his face turned even more red. I also put on a black beanie hat with a long white vertical strip, and my black leather bike gloves. To cover my ears and the scars on my wrist."C'mon, let's go to breakfast. Even though I'm not really hungry anymore." I added on, smirking as I grabbed his hand and leading him out the door.

We walked through the doors of the dining hall and saw that everyone was already seated, their heads down low. They looked tired. Only Gwendal was looking at us as we came in...well...glaring is more like it. I looked at him confused and sat down, we all started our meal. When I looked up red colored everyone's faces and Gwendal scowled. I sighed and dropped my fork to my plate, and stood up.

"Alright, spill. What's wrong with everyone?" I asked them. They stayed silent, until Gwendal spoke up.

"Heika... You took my brother's innocence!" I blanched at his words.

"Heika... We kind of heard...everything, and we didn't get much sleep." Conrad supplied. Damn those thin walls.

"...What me and my fiancée do in our spare time is none of your business, Gwendal!" Wolfram spat out.

Everyone stopped eating, forks in mid-air.

"...Did heika propose again?" Cheri asked as she came into the room. Wolfram nodded, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

Cheri let out a huge squeal and tackled me, causing my hat to come loose. It started to fall off my head.

"Shoot! My hat!" Cheri looked at my face, wondering why I was freaking out so much... And saw the ears. She reached up and pulled at them.

"Itai! Cheri...my ear, leggo please!" I pleaded for her to stop.

"You have kitty ears!" She squealed, turning my head side to side. "Where are your human ears?"

"They were replaced with the ones you haven't let go of yet, and they're not kitty ears." She finally let go and I rubbed it. "I'm a werewolf, so they're dog ears." I finished, her eyes widened.

"Does that mean you have a tail?" I started to turn pale and she ran behind me lifting my jacket. My tail unfurled, and she started to tug on it, pulling me back.

"Hahaue! Quit pulling on my fiancées' tail!" Wolfram yelled at his mother, who giggled in return.

"You aren't hiding anything else from me, are you heika?" She asked, making me pale. "You are! What is it?" She asked her eyes big.

"...Well...I kind of have...wings now." I said and she demanded to see them. "Cheri I'd much rather be outside when I do that.

Conrad was staring at me now. "Heika? Is that your arm? And what did you do with the bandage on your eye?" Everyone looked at me, gaping slightly. Cheri was just informed by Wolfram about what had happened, and looked at me in disbelief.

"It's not my real arm, or my real eye." I sighed and pressed the button revealing its true form.

The metal shone in the sunlight, and I flexed it. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"My eye can record video and I can play it back on my watch." I showed her and she squealed again.

Gwendal was still glaring at me. "... Am I the only one who remembers he defiled our brother?" He hissed out.

I started to get pissed and wanted to tell Gwendal to bite me, and walk out of the room, but I held my tongue. "Gwendal... Do you really think that less of me? That's I'd stoop that low and do something like that before our wedding? I couldn't have taken Wolfram's 'innocence', as you have put it, because we did not have intercourse! He's still as much of a virgin as I am." I said keeping my face emotionless, he turned red at the subject. I placed my napkin onto the table and apologized to the maids for not eating much, then walked out of the room.

I heard Wolfram running to catch up to me and stopped to face him. He tackled me with his body, driving me to the floor, and pinning me. Fireball in hand.

"... You Wimp! You didn't have to shout it to the world, Gwendal has no right to pry like that!" I immediately doused the fire with water, and got up, despite the newly acquired weight.

"...Wolfram? I don't give a shit about what they do, but I will not have them think you're a whore and I'm an animal for not waiting for our wedding night, or vice versa. You're right it is none of his business, but either way he's your brother, and he's looking out for your dignity." I told him, he nodded slowly realizing that I was right. I sighed and pulled him close. "Wolfram... I honestly don't mind waiting. I've lived so long for you, that a little more time isn't going to affect me."

He smiled. "Henachokko... Thanks."

I got my feet, but he didn't let go. "Wolfram... You alright?" I asked slightly worried.

"Yuri... Let's get married."

* * *

**I looked up the name Hadrian on the Internet and found that it means 'The Dark One', fitting don't you think? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Goodficseeker- Sorry for not reiterating that I do not own Naruto, Sakura, Edward, Winry, Al, or any other's that I have happened to miss (I'll check to see if I got everyone later). That honor goes to whoever created them. Google it. I was only trying to show that Yuri now had the power to travel between dimensions. If I happen to use other character's in the future I'll make sure to do so. And I think this story is actually pretty damn creative, except for the borrowed characters. **

**Edward, AL, and Winry come from Full metal alchemist. If ya' didn't know.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kyo Kara Maou either.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

"Yuri... Let's get married" I said.

He stared at me with confusion in his eyes, his eyes widening as he registered exactly what I had just said. Multiple emotions flickered across his face, ranging from happiness then falling into sorrow. When I saw that last emotion, I could feel my heart break in anguish. _Did he not want to marry me? _

I chuckled, trying not to let my emotions worm its way into my words. "...Jeez Yuri...I was just joking. You don't need to take it so seriously." I lifted myself off the ground, and started to walk away, but was stopped when something pulled at my sleeve.

Yuri was still on the ground, his eyes holding sadness, as he gripped my sleeve tighter. I looked at him, worried now. Ever since he came back he rarely showed emotions in the open, at least emotions that weren't fake. He would still jump around, trying to act like the bubbly henachokko he was before he had left, but he wasn't the same. Don't get me wrong, he was getting better, but slowly.

"Gomen, Wolfram. I didn't mean anything like what you're thinking of. I do want to marry you... But, I also don't want to lose you." He said his eyes swimming.

"Henachokko, you're not going to lose me." I tried, but he just shook his head.

"Wolfram... I'm not going to be able to age with you, and eventually you are going to die. Don't you remember what Shinou said about me? Why would you want to stay with me knowing that?!" He yelled out, gaining the attention of the guards standing at the entrance of the dining hall. He looked at them, frustration clearly showing on his face. "Gomen...Wolfram, I kinda need to... Be alone right now." His body turned into a blur and he disappeared. His sons and Conrad walked into the hall, wondering about the outburst.

"Wolfram... What happened with Heika?" Conrad asked me.

"...I don't know... I just asked him to marry me, then it turned into this. He's upset about what Shinou said about him not aging." Conrad nodded understanding.

I looked behind him seeing the brothers whispering something to each other and nodding.

"Wolfram... Whenever he's upset, he usually goes somewhere that's high up and in the open. Like maybe the roof, try there" Aiden said to me, I thanked him, and bolted up the stairs.

I reached the roof door and noticed it was slightly ajar, allowing the cold air to rush into the building. I pushed it open and saw Yuri sitting on the edge of the building, his shirt was off and so was his jacket, allowing his wings to open fully and soundlessly flutter in the wind. His gaze was on the sun setting in the distance, and he was holding a small white stick with his lips, inhaling deeply. The end of the stick glowed cherry red, as he took it from his mouth and exhaled a whitish smoke into the wind, leaning back. He looked so unbelievably elegant right now, even if there was nothing royal about it, he still managed to pull it off. I sighed and made my way over to him, he had his eyes closed when I got there.

"Yuri?" He jumped when I spoke, and almost fell off the ledge.

"Oh, Jesus... You startled me Wolf." He said, chuckling low.

"...Gomen, but I need to talk to you." He nodded and snubbed the ember at the end of the stick, giving me his full attention. "Yuri...I love you. I don't want what Shinou said to come between us." He chuckled dryly.

"Wolf... I really couldn't care less about myself right now. I am going to lose you someday...I couldn't...take that." He said.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Then why are you so dead set on waiting? I would think that you would want to marry me sooner, since you're so worried about time." I supplied, he nodded against my chest.

He mumbled something unintelligible, because his voice was muffled by my shirt. "...What?" He looked at me, a new determination in his eyes.

"... One week." He stated. "That should give Cheri enough time to call some people, and I'll get the tailors working on something we can wear. I'll let my family know about it tonight and bring them over."

He was still babbling, and I smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips, ceasing his talking. He deepened the kiss, and I noticed his taste was off a little bit. It wasn't bad, just different.

"Yuri?" He glanced up at me. "What was that weird smoking stick you had in your mouth? It made you taste different." He blushed when I said that and pulled a small white package from his jacket on the ground.

"I only seem to need to smoke when I'm feeling anxious, it calms me. To answer your question, these are cigarettes. It's actually pretty addicting and eventually harmful for people on Earth, but for me, they're more like a light sedative." He explained. "I never smoke around people, because the smoke can also be harmful to others, so that's why I'm usually alone when I need to smoke."

I tugged on his arm and pulled him to the door. "We should tell my family the good news," He agreed.

"Wolf... At least let me put my clothes back on. I don't really want to explain to your family why I'm half naked and why you're out of breath." Heat flushed my face and I released him.

He quickly threw on his shirt and jacket and we went to the dining room to tell my family. Before we reached the dining room doors, he pulled me towards the wall, whispering into my ear.

"Would you mind letting me say something else first? I need to do this." I nodded and we entered the room.

Gwendal was no longer scowling, and everyone had started talking and had resumed eating. Yuri walked over to where Gwendal was seated and started speaking, the chattering stopped quickly.

"Gwendal... On Earth it is customary to ask the oldest male in the family for his blessing when it comes to marriage." Yuri kneeled down in front of my brother. "...I love Wolfram and I want to marry him, will you give us your blessing?" The whole room gasped.

Yuri was showing an extreme respect to my brother, by doing this. Gwendal looked flabbergasted and frowned at the man kneeling before him.

"Heika, you should get up. You're greatly disrespecting your position, by doing this." Gwendal hissed out.

Yuri only smiled back, unfazed. "No, Gwendal. I'm just doing something I should have done in the first place." He replied, not getting up.

To everyone's surprise a small smile flew across Gwendal features, but it was gone in a flash. "...Heika...I couldn't entrust my younger brother to a better person. Yes, you have my blessing." The room sighed in response, and Yuri's tail was swaying back and forth, causing everyone to laugh.

My mother leapt up from her chair and tackled Yuri. "Awww! Yuri that was so sweet!" She said pulling him into one of her bear hugs.

She finally released him and Yuri started to speak again. "Thank you Gwendal... Everyone can I have your attention?" The room silenced again. "Wolfram and I want to be married within the week." The room exploded with cheers, and mother began to call for rounds of wine to celebrate.

_**About... six days later...**_

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

"I'm not wearing a dress, hahahue!" I stated to my mother.

"Oh, but Wolfie. You'd look just adorable in one." She cooed, holding up the white monstrosity.

"It is not going to happen." I replied back, hearing Yuri's voice as I rounded the corner.

"Yadda! Okaa-san, no dress!" Yuri yelled, and I smirked when I heard him groan, exasperated.

Yuri smiled his goofy smile when he saw me, and walked over to me. I stood on my toes, trying to give myself the necessary height needed to reach his lips now. He smirked and leaned down, giving in to what I wanted. Jennifer and my mother cooed, and a bright flash lit the room, startling me. I looked over to see Jennifer holding a silver rectangular box in front of her face, another flash happened and I was blinded for a moment. Yuri grabbed my shoulder, as I stumbled back, and leaned forward.

"Yuu-chaaaan! Give me back my camera!" I heard Jennifer whine. Yuri only scoffed as I saw Jennifer's form jumping up and down, trying to reach the object he held high above his head.

"Yadda, I'm not going to give this back until you learn not to blind people with surprise pictures." He said.

"Yuu-chan, listen to your mother and give me the camera." She pouted, Yuri's face smirked playfully.

"Alright." He handed over the camera and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the door.

I heard the same clicking sound I heard when Jennifer took the picture before, only multiple times. She sighed out of frustration, and I saw Yuri holding something in his hands.

"Yuri what are those?" I asked him, and he twirled them between his fingers.

"I took the batteries out of the camera. It's what powers it up."

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

"Yuri, where are you taking me?" I asked, after we had taken various turns and corridors.

He turned around, leaning against the brick wall. "...I'm not sure..." He replied, glancing down both sides of the hall, a confused look crossing his features.

I had to laugh at that, here he was dragging me around, not sure of where he was going himself.

"Yuri... We really need to find the tailor before our mothers do. Unless you're fine with us both wearing dresses." I reminded him, and he shivered at the thought.

"You're right... C'mon I can smell his cologne down this hall. Yuck! Awful stuff he wears, don't you think? Kinda makes him smell like a horses a-"

"Yuri!" I cut him off, as I saw Greta around the corner, her step brother's playing some game with her.

"Ah! Here it is." He pulled me into one of the doors, and the tailor, looked up flustered when he saw Yuri.

"H-Heika! It's such an honor to work for you, can I help you with anything?" He asked, his face tinged with a little red, though he was trying hard not to show it. _I'll burn his ass if he lays a hand on Yuri. _I promised myself.

"Actually yeah, if anyone comes in here, telling you to prepare a dress for my fiancée and I, don't do it." Yuri said nonchalantly, either being dense or ignoring the tailor all together. "You also need measurements for our garments right?" The tailor nodded vigorously, and I was starting to get pissed.

The tailor and Yuri looked over at me, feeling the change in temperature, swallowing and paling slightly.

"W-Wolfram...Calm down. We need him alive and not injured for our attire, he's just going to take some measurement's and then we'll leave. Alright?" Yuri said and I nodded slightly.

"Make one wrong move, I don't care if it's an accident, and you're cooked to a crisp. Got it?" I threatened, he made a squeak and grabbed his measuring tape.

Yuri sighed when we finally left, and grabbed my hand, placing a kiss in my palm. I flushed red, and he smirked in return.

"Thank you for not burning him, I know it was hard." He whispered against my palm. "Now... Let's go relax... Cheri had said she was going to take care of everything else, besides there's something I want to show you." He said grabbing a bag on the way out.

He led me behind the castle and into the woods. "Yuri...I don't think there's anything out here." I said, but he just kept leading me the same way.

I saw a light at the end of the trees and saw a meadow come into view. There were thousands of types of flowers, all surrounding a massive lake. I looked in awe at the sight, not remembering seeing this place before. "Yuri... It's beautiful. How come I've never seen this place before?" He smiled.

"That's because only the Maou can come here, unless he allows another person to come, but I'm not done yet." He let go of my hand and walked to the edge of the lake, placing his finger on top of the surface.

The lake completely froze and from the looks of it, was smooth on the surface. He smiled and beckoned me to come over with a wave of his arm. He reached into his bag and pulled out some footwear with a silver blade attached to the bottom of each.

"Wolfram, I'm not sure if you've ever been ice skating before, but I thought it might be fun." He said.

I pulled off my boots and put on the skates, and he did the same. My first attempt at trying to stand was embarrassing, I ended up falling backwards, and would have hit my back if Yuri didn't catch me. We made it to the ice, and he got onto it with ease, me...not so much. I was having a hard time balancing on such a thin blade (Even if there were two of them), and at first Yuri pulled me along, skating backwards. Pretty soon though, I was getting the hang of it, and was able to skate around without Yuri's help. I started to have a good time, skating side by side with Yuri.

It was dark by the time we got back to the castle. "Wow, Wolfram you learned fast. It took me a few weeks to be able to skate without falling on my ass every time." I was getting tired and headed straight for the showers, Yuri followed in silence.

We quickly finished our bath and laid down under our comforter. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, thinking about our wedding tomorrow.

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

As soon as I woke up, I saw Yuri staring straight at me, smiling lightly. _Strange, he didn't seem to have changed position's since we fell asleep._ He smiled and pulled me close for a kiss, before we could though, the doors slammed open. Yuri groaned, looked at the intruder and was pulled from the bed by a panicking Gunter, into the other room. He looked like he was going to faint seeing Yuri without a shirt, wearing only long black pants. I was just about to burn the man when Conrad came in.

"Alright Wolfram... I brought you your wedding attire. So get ready and change into this." I nodded and he left the room.

I did what I usually do in the morning, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and made my way back to the room. The clothes were inside a black bag, to keep the dust off, and I pulled on the zipper. looking inside. The suit was a deep midnight black, a crimson sash ran from the shoulder to the waist, where a silver clasp embedded with a red gem pinned it. Silver buttons adorned the front and silver clasps at the end of each sleeve. The pants were simple, having only a crimson stripe at the bottom, other than that it was also midnight black. I have never in my life worn so much black before, and I traced my finger over the material, not wanting to wrinkle it.

I quickly put the suit on and opened the door, where Conrad was waiting. He led me to Shinou's temple, and into another room. The room was silent adding to my nervousness, I wanted to see Yuri so much. Gwendal opened the door a few moments later, and informed me it was time for the wedding, good thing I had written my vows before hand.

I was led into the reception hall and the music started, the butterflies in my stomach were going out of control now. The guards opened the door and Gwendal led me through, it was almost as if time had stopped. I saw Yuri at the end looking back at me, clad in a suit similar to mine. Only accompanied by a long blue cape, and blue sash. It didn't matter that everyone was staring at me as I entered. All that mattered was him. I walked down the aisle, with the tempo of the music, and Gwendal released my arm once we got to the end.

"Wolfram, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?" Ulrike asked me.

"Yes, it is true." I responded.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?" She continued.

"He comes with me, his eldest brother, and is accompanied by all of his family's blessings." Gwendal answered her.

"Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember... Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Now please recite your vows to each other." She said to Yuri and I.

I stared at him when he started to fidget. "Don't tell me you forgot about the vows." I said in a low hiss.

He chuckled and stopped moving, staring straight into my eyes. "Wolfram, What can I say to you that I haven't already said? I love you enough to want to protect you, care for you, guide you, comfort you, listen to you, and cry to you and with you. Enough to be silly around you, never have to hide anything from you, and be myself with you. Enough to adore your personality, respect your values and see you for who you are...I love you enough to fight for you, and compromise for you if need be. Enough to miss you incredibly when we are apart, no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of the distance. Enough to believe in our relationship to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never... Ever give up on us enough to be there for you, when you need or want me, and never leave you. My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is me, belonged to you long before this, and it shall be yours long after this, I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, Hand in hand... And heart in heart." He recited to me, and I could tell it was from the heart.

"Wolfram, you may now begin yours."

I couldn't believe that he memorized that whole thing, just for me. I smiled and started to recite the vow I also memorized. "Since we have been together, you have provided me with strength, security, confidence, honesty, love and plenty of much needed guidance. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. In my darkest trouble, in my coldest silence, I looked for you and you were there. You are truly my knight in shining armor. You may not realize it but you have helped me and saved me in so many ways and I love you for that. I am honored that you will have me as your husband and I am proud to have you as my partner. I believe that we were meant to be from the start and I will always love you with all my heart. As we face the future together, I promise to stand by your side. I promise to unfailingly share and support your hopes, dreams and goals. I vow to be there for you always. When you cry, I will comfort you. When you laugh, I will share your joy. Everything I am and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth and for eternity." I finished.

"Yuri, I have not the right to bind thee to Wolfram, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring on his finger." Ulrike said.

"It is my wish." Yuri replied, and placed the ring back onto my right hand.

"Wolfram, if it be your wish for Yuri to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger. Wolfram, I have not the right to bind thee to Yuri only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his finger."

"It is my wish." I stated and placed my ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you married. You may bind it with a kiss." Yuri leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, and the room exploded with cheers.

Everyone congratulated us including Yuri's friends and students. Once we made it to the other end of the aisle, Yuri grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, into the awaiting carriage.

The driver closed the door, and Yuri pulled me close. He opened the divider between the driver and its occupants.

"How long do we have before we reach the resort?" He asked the man.

"About two hours, sir." He relied back, and Yuri closed the divider, a mischievous smirk graced his lips.

He leaned towards me and kissed me deeply, causing me to moan and shudder, then dragged me down to the floor of the carriage. We were on our way to a resort for our honeymoon, one that only royal blood could reserve and occupy. It was going to be empty, since royals barely left their own country and the nobles here had their own castles to attend to. It would just be Yuri and me... And a few guards. After a two-hour ride, Yuri and I were interrupted again by the driver.

"We have arrived at our destination sir." He said pulling open the door, revealing Yuri and I in a dishelved state.

We weren't naked, but my shirt had been unbuttoned and so had Yuri's, our coats thrown onto the seats. Both of us were red, and sweaty. Yuri glared at the driver when his eyes passed over me, and grabbed the door and slammed it closed. We fixed our shirts and tucked them back into our pants, then stepped out.

"...Thanks for the drive." Yuri said to the driver, his eyes still cold.

The driver shivered before tipping his hat and driving away. "Wimp." I muttered under my breath.

Yuri had stopped walking when he had heard me, eyes downcast. I blinked a few times, finally registering that I had hurt him. I walked back over to him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, looking at me, love in his eyes.

"You weren't calling me a wimp in the carriage, or in bed about a week ago." He purred into my ear.

I flushed remembering what he had done to me, and smiled evilly. I still haven't _repayed_ him for that little deed. _Oh, he was so going to pay_. We had checked in and went to our room. It had a beautiful view, one with a huge lake and mountains far in the background. I stepped out onto the balcony to admire the view.

"This is so beautiful, don't you think Yuri?" I asked and he agreed.

When I turned around I saw that he wasn't looking at the view at all, but me. I could feel myself turning red under his obsidian gaze. I walked back into the room and searched through my bags for the small bottle hahahue had given me the night before.

_/Flashback/_

_"Wolfie-chan, here. I need to give you this before you leave on your honeymoon. It's extremely important that you use this before doing anything..." She was holding out the small clear bottle to me, with light blue liquid inside. I nodded and took the bottle from her, somewhat thankful._

_/End Flashback/_

Yuri saw what I had pulled out and blushed. "Umm... Wolfram? I kinda have a confession to make here." I looked over at him.

"I did read some things... Just not...Everything. My superior had kind of taken away the book before I could get to _that _part." I nodded in understanding.

"...Gwendal was... Kind of forced to give me the talk a few days ago. So I'm pretty sure I know how." I supplied and walked over to him, kissing him fiercely. He looked so cute when he was flustered like this.

He moaned and brought my tongue into his mouth, where I began my exploration. Shirts were quickly thrown astray, and soon we were on the bed. He chuckled when I broke away from kissing him and positioned myself above him.

"Oh, so you want to be seme?" I looked down at him, confused at his word choice.

"...Forget it, cultural reference. I'll explain later." He said.

"Consider this payback for your attack in bed not long ago." I told him, and he smiled.

I trailed my fingers down his hard stomach and stroked his hardening member, through the thin layer of his black slacks. His body shuddered and I unbuttoned the clasp of his pants, and undid his zipper, trying to relieve the pressure. I moved my way back up and nipped around his rising bud, teasing the other with my thumb and forefinger. His ears now bent downward, eyes glazed over and he started to claw at the sheets below him, trying to get a better grasp. I removed my pants and underwear and he did the same, he grabbed the small bottle, handing it over to me. I dribbled a generous amount over my fingers and Yuri spread his legs. I, inwardly, took a deep breath and started what my brother had explained.

_/Flashback/_

_Gwendal glanced over at me, face turning red out of embarrassment. "...It is important to... Prepare your partner for the... Intrusion." He said, his face turning from red to blue. "You need to... Stretch your partner before entering. Just look for the sensitive spot, you should know when you find it." _

_/End Flashback/_

He had said this and left the room, going so fast I thought his cloak would catch fire, as he stalked off. He had given me some vague instructions, and that wasn't helping me now... I pushed in one of my fingers into his entrance, moving it side to side. He had gasped at the new feeling and adjusted himself trying to get used to it. I had found what I had been looking for and pushed my finger deeper, probing it multiple times. The action elicited a moan from my soon to be lover, and he bucked against my hand.

"D-Dammit, Wolfram... I can't... Take it anymore." He said around labored breaths. "I need you ... In me... Now!" He bit out, his body shuddering.

I complied and withdrew my finger, grabbing the blue liquid once again. I covered my shaft from base to tip with it and proceeded to finish what I had started. I placed the tip of my cock at his entrance and pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

_**Yuri's POV:**_

I felt something tear when Wolfram entered me, and tried hard not to yell out. I bit my lip in protest, accidentally drawing blood. The crimson liquid dripped down my chin and onto my chest, I could feel Wolfram's fingernails bite into the flesh on my back, as he waited for my body to adjust, before moving rhythmically. Soon all my pain was drowned out in an ocean of ecstasy.

"Please... Harder Wolfram. Fuck me senseless!" I yelled out.

His strokes came quicker and more firmer. Just when he was about to climax, his hand wrapped around my length and started to pump it. We both went over the edge together, his seed spilling into me, and mine hitting his chest. His body collapsed on top of mine and we stayed like that for awhile, recovering. He removed himself from me and laid down next to me. I could feel the scratches he left in my back still bleeding slightly, but shrugged them off. They would heal in the morning, and I drifted off to sleep.

Birds were chirping near our window, earlier the next morning, and I tried hard not to go chase them down. Opting instead to throw my shoe against the wall, scaring them. The action sent a spasm of pain through my body, and I stopped moving to curl up into the fetal position. _Damn, it hurt so much... _I let out a moan. Wolfram shifted next to me, and propped himself up with his elbow, looking at me.

"Yuri, what's wrong? Are you hurting?" He asked, worry in his voice.

My back was against him and he grabbed the blanket, tearing it from my body. Blood covered the sheets, and my lower back was screaming out in pain. Wolfram saw the blood and scratches, and his hand flew to his mouth.

"Oh, Yuri. I'm so sorry. Let me go get some ointment." He jumped put of bed, and rummaged in one of the bags, pulling out a small tube.

He applied the ointment liberally over the scratches, and started down lower.

"Hold it." I said, stopping him. "Don't worry about that, I'll just heal it using Maryoku." He nodded and stayed silent the rest of the time. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Wolfram... Don't worry about it. I wanted this too, remember? I was the impatient one this time, and it came back and bit me in the ass, literally. We'll know better next time, and I'll read some more, so just say something." I pleaded and he nodded.

"This isn't turning out how I expected it to." He mumbled, causing me to smirk.

"Well, I don't now if you noticed, but I wasn't exactly making too much of a fuss." He smiled lightly. "I'll just have to take it easy for a few hours, change the sheets, and not walk around for a little while. I'll be back in action in no time." I said, giving him the thumbs up.

I made my way into the bathroom slowly to clean myself off, and lowered myself into the bath. I heard him ripping the sheets off the bed, crumple them up, and call the maid to take them away for a new set. He joined me a few moments later. I could feel the scalding heat hit my scratches, when I fully submerged myself, and stayed underwater for a good four minutes. I could feel the water pulse as Wolfram moved around, trying to find me under the mass of bubbles gliding over the top. His hand clasped over my wrist and I broke to the surface for air.

"What's wrong Wolfram?" He looked over at me, an incredulous look crossing over his features.

"Why are you trying to drown yourself, you wimp!?" He asked me.

"Drown myself? I'm not trying to do that, I was trying to see how long I can hold my breath underwater, since you don't want to talk." I said.

"Oh, you just scared me. That's all."

"I was thinking too. Why aren't my wounds healing? the scratches didn't heal instantly, like with others." I mumbled under my breath, he didn't hear.

"Yuri?" He started. "What's Seme?" He asked, and I smiled at the sudden change in topic.

"Seme... describes a position, meaning top. Uke means bottom." He looked at me still confused and I sighed in return. "This time you were Seme while I was Uke." I reiterated. I could hear the clicking when his mind registered what I had said. He glanced up at me, turning red, and I chuckled.

We spent the next few days recovering and tried again later switching positions. This time using more fingers, and more lube. This time it went over smoothly, and we were pretty sure we had it down. So much in fact, that we didn't leave the room. Soon the week was over and we had to head back to the castle. I had specifically ordered another driver, and this one was older. He barely looked at us as we got into the cab.

"See Wolfram? I told you everything would work out all right. I'll just need to walk straight when we go through the castle." I laughed out, Wolfram chuckled.

I was still slightly worried, my scratches and tears, still haven't healed. So much for Shinou's theory on immortality. Wolfram came over and sat next to me, I wrapped my arms around his middle, and sighed, contented. He patted my head, and scratched behind my ear. I could hear my tail thumping against the seat, in pleasure. He chuckled softly, and rubbed harder.

"Wolfraaaaam, you know what that does to me." I whined pathetically.

Our coach reached the castle walls relatively quickly, and we both hopped out, only to be tackled by a mass of mocha colored curls.

"Ah! Greta, It's good to see you too." I said, and she giggled.

She was now thirteen, and was understanding things a little too good now... And gaining a slight interest in boys.

"Did you and Papa-Wolf have a good time?" She asked, feigning innocence. I should know, I mastered that skill already.

"... Umm... Yeah there were a lot of birds, and squirrels and stuff." I said trying to tell her _anything_ at this point.

"... What's a squirrel?" She asked me, her eyes huge.

"I'll bring some animal books next time I go to Earth, so that I can show you." I promised and she giggled, running to tell Anissia.

"... She's getting too smart Wolfram... We'll have to chase off a lot of guys." I stated, and he nodded in agreement. "C'mon we should go see Shinou, about my scratches."

"Alright... Wimp." He replied, I laughed, happy that he called me that again.

"I'm not a wimp." I retorted.

We made our way to Shinou's temple once again, and saw Ulrike standing at the entrance, a broom in hand. "Hi Ulrike. Is Shinou in right now?" She nodded and continued her sweeping.

We walked inside and Shinou glanced up at us from the book that someone had left open for him. "... Hey Shinou, we kind of wanted to ask you something." He nodded and walked over to us. "Well..." I started, _Jeez how do I start this question?_ "Wolfram and I kind of got a little intense over the week and I got hurt in the process. The problem is the scratches haven't healed yet. In the past they would heal instantaneously." I said and he paled slightly.

"That must be because you've given yourself over to the one you love. It's better known as imprinting. Even in the past werewolves always kept themselves at a distance from their loved ones, for this reason. Wolfram is the only one capable of hurting you so intensely now." I nodded.

"So does that mean he can kill me?" I asked, and Shinou shook his head.

"No, it just means that the you'll feel the pain and pressure as if you were human, and it will take just as long to heal from it, but you will not die." He said.

"Alright, so Wolfram is my one weakness... We'll just need to be careful."

Wolfram listened in silence and followed me when we left. "Yuri, we should head back. It's almost night fall." I nodded, and headed back to the castle.

* * *

**Hope you all liked my wedding scene, I got the vows and what Ulrike said from the Internet. Hope they fit the characters. Now chapter 15 will be up quickly, 'cause I'm already about five pages into it. **

_**Chapter 15: Nani?**_


	15. Chapter 15: Nani?

DIsclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou

* * *

Chapter 15: Nani?

_...6 Months later..._

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

"Yo! Daddy-Wolf." Aiden called out prying my attention away from my book. Aiden and his brothers were twitching slightly, looking from side to side, like they just committed a crime.

"Alright... What did you three do now?" I asked.

This wasn't new, they were always up to something these days. So far the maids have had to clean graffitioff the walls, bleach the now pink sheets, and unwrap the toilet seats of the clear 'plastic', they brought with them from Earth. Gwendal was, unfortunately, the victim of the toilet one, and yelled at Yuri and his sons for hours for getting urine on the floor.

They actually had the gall to look confused when I asked. "... Oh! Nothing like that. It's about dad." I closed the book and looked at them. They rarely came to me about Yuri, unless there was something wrong.

"What wrong with him?" I asked, worry creeping into my voice.

"He's been acting weird lately..." I gave them a questioning look, wanting them to continue. "Well... He's been sleeping, and... Eating." Aiden said.

"... Doesn't he do that normally?" I asked them and they looked at each other before answering me.

"... Wolf... Werewolves don't need to sleep, unless they've been seriously injured... Same goes for eating. He eats a few bites, so that no one will catch on, but recently he's been gorging." I did notice he's been eating more than usual, but I didn't think much of it. I've also caught him taking naps on one of the couches. "...Wait a minute if he doesn't need to sleep, why does he go to bed with me?" I asked.

"Well duh, to spend time with you." Mikhail answered.

"He probably lays there keeping watch. You mean a lot to him, and we still haven't heard from all of the other people that were in his group. So technically they could attack at any time. Don't worry though we can sense each other, so we would know if they were here. " Darren chimed in.

"... I'll go find him and take him to Gisela." They nodded.

"Check the couch." All three said simultaneously, as I left the room.

I did as they said and searched the one room that no one used, all that was in there was a few lamps, a rug, and couch. It had quickly become Yuri's favorite spot to lounge around. I opened the door and saw Yuri's sleeping form on the cushions, his chest rising and falling. He mumbled my name, and turned to face the door, laying on his side. His black hair had lengthened a little and was now falling into his eyes, stirring every time he breathed. I walked over to him and brushed my fingers across his neck, trailing down to the top button of his shirt. I easily flicked open the first button, the second and third also followed easily. He moaned, and I kneeled down to nuzzle his neck, leaving small kisses as I made my way up to his throat. I reached his lips and kissed him lightly.

"Hnnn... That's a nice way to wake someone up Wolf..." He said, stretching languidly, and yawning. "Wassup? You look a little worried." He said slurring the first word, because he was still drowsy from sleep.

"Wimp, why are you slacking off? You feeling alright?" He nodded.

"Of course I am. I'm just a little tired lately, probably from all the work Gwendal has me doing." He chuckled.

"Yuri... Aiden told me that werewolves don't need to sleep or eat unless they're injured, and you seem to be doing a lot of that lately." I told him, and he nodded.

"Aiden." He hissed out. "He wasn't supposed to say anything about that... But I have been feeling sort of off lately." He admitted, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"That's it. We're going to see Gisela." He didn't fight me when I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

Gisela was sitting at her desk recording things down in her doctor's journal when we found her, and paused when we walked through the door.

"Gisela? Can you check Yuri? He's been feeling sick lately and refused to tell anyone." I said, sarcasm dripping into my words. Yuri gave a sigh.

"Because werewolves rarely get sick and when if they do, it only lasts for a few days." He rebuffed.

He crossed his arms and suddenly paled, a sheen of sweat covering his face, before collapsing. I grabbed onto him, but he pulled me down with him. A light explosion filled the air where Yuri's body was and filled the room with smoke. By the time it cleared I saw that Yuri was still on the ground and I grabbed onto his arm pulling him up... Easily. I stopped for a moment and looked at him. He'd shrunk... He was now a couple inches shorter than my height and thinner as well. He regained consciousness rather quickly and stood up again. He quickly noticed the difference and measured himself next to me with his hand.

"...Why am I tiny again?" He asked, and looked over at himself in the mirror. "I look exactly like I did when I was fourteen..." Gisela led him to the bed worried now at the drastic change.

"Your voice had changed too, it's squeakier." I added in and got a well deserved glare in return.

"Alright Heika take off your shirt." She pulled out a metallic object and held it to Yuri's back. "... breath in... Now out... Good. Well your breathing seems normal, why don't you lay down and I'll check some other things." She took his blood pressure and checked his reflexes. "Well... Everything seems normal so far... Let me just do a pass using Maryoku, and you'll be free to go." She said.

She started out over his head and slowly made her way down, checking everything that could have something wrong with it. She checked his heart, liver, kidney's, and paused when she passed over his stomach...

"Gisela... Is something wrong?" I asked, when shock crossed her features.

"Umm... Well, I'm picking up some different Maryoku in this area, and it's not Yuri's" She paused, and it dawned on me what she was saying. "Congratulations guys, you're pregnant." She said with a smile.

I looked over at her, and heard a thunk over in Yuri's direction. Yuri had passed out and was laying down with his back against the metallic table. I walked over to him and tried to wake him back up, he stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"...Please tell me I was just dreaming and that Gisela didn't say I was pregnant?" He said more as a question and I sighed.

"Yuri... That wasn't a dream. You are pregnant and that explains a lot of the stuff that has been happening to you lately." I told him, he started to bite his fingernails.

"Then why did I shrink? And why aren't you pregnant, Wolf? 'Cause I definitely wasn't the only Uke." He asked with his face passive, and I could feel mine turning red.

Damn, he sure was good at hiding his emotions now. Gisela looked towards us. "I can answer that one. The reason why you changed back into a fourteen year old is because that was when you were at your most healthiest. It makes sense that you need to be at your most healthiest in order to carry the child. As for the reason why Wolfram isn't pregnant, that's because among Mazoku males, the strongest of the pair carries the child. Because it requires a lot of Maryoku and stamina to be able to carry out the entire pregnancy. It doesn't matter who tops." She supplied. We both nodded.

"Wolf... We need to see Shinou again." Yuri stated, and I looked over at him confused now.

"...Why? Gisela already confirmed everything." I said and he looked back over at Gisela.

"How many different Maryoku signatures did you read?" He asked casually.

Gisela chewed on her bottom lip. "I counted four different ones, but I could have miscounted." She said, Yuri groaned, and got off the table.

"Wait a minute." I started. "If she's reading four... That means..." Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, that's right. Four children instead of one. Now that may be because of my werewolf blood, but I need to confirm that with Shinou first." I looked at him gulping slightly.

"What do you mean? What does this have to do with your blood?" Gisela asked him.

"Well... I'm a werewolf..." She nodded. "A canine?" He continued, and she nodded again. "And canines tend to have... Litters." She smiled in understanding, and I blinked. "Besides only Shinou would know how long a pregnancy lasts." He added.

Yuri threw back on his shirt and jacket, which was now a few sizes too big. It hung loosely on his smaller frame, and he had to tighten the belt on his pants.

"Yuri... This worries me." Gisela started.

"Why? What's wrong now?" I asked.

"Well, it's hard enough on the parent to carry one child, that's a Maryoku user, and Yuri's carrying four... I don't have the resources here to handle multiple births. I'm not worried about Yuri, but about his four children." She finished.

"... So basically we're fucked right?" Yuri stated in a blasé manner, that surprised us both. Gisela didn't confirm it, but bit her lip. Yuri thought a moment before brightening up a bit. "Ummm... I think I fix that." He said making us stare at him. "On Earth multiple births are common, just not male pregnancies, but I happen to have a good friend that retired from the medical field. I could call her up, and bring her over. She'd bring all the necessary equipment and all we'd have to do is wait." Yuri said, he did have a point.

With all the technology over there, it'd be better if a doctor from there was here to help, but how much would that drain Yuri?

"... Not much, but it'd be better if I did that now instead of later." I glanced over at Yuri. "Yes Wolf, I did just read your mind. Well what do you think, Gisela?" He asked, she thought for a moment.

"I honestly don't see any other alternative, have someone near, just in case." He nodded.

"Wolf, let's see Shinou first." He said, and I followed.

We walked on the trail towards Shinou's temple. "Yuri are you sure you're going to be alright? Should I carry you? You're light enough for me to now." He shook his head and sighed.

"Wolf, I'm not going to collapse from a little walking." He replied back. "I just hope we're both prepared for this... I'm gonna be as huge as a house." He pouted and kept walking.

"... Yuri, you're carrying _four _children. It's to be expected." I tried.

"Yeah, tell me that when my belly's out to here, and I'm waddling from place to place." He replied back sourly, his ears bent downward.

I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him, until recently I was only able to reach his chest. He sighed and his his tail swayed back and forth.

"Yuri... We'll get through this, don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen, if it's in my power." I promised, and he nodded.

We reached Shinou's temple and Ulrike was at the entrance once again, but this time she stared at Yuri, mouth agape slightly. She knew. This time Yuri didn't even ask, he just walked right past. Shinou was laying on the edge of the small pool and shifted when he saw us.

He let out a laugh when he saw us. "Got yourself knocked up, huh Yuri?" Yuri scowled at him.

"Enough Shinou! I'm in no mood for your games."

"Jeez, hormonal much?" Shinou asked us, using one of his favorite Earth phrases.

Yuri just brushed it off. "Tell me, is it my blood that's making me have multiple's?" Yuri asked.

Shinou let out a long sigh. "Yuri, I thought you were smarter than this. Of course it's your werewolf blood, I would've thought that you figured out that whole litter concept by now. What's really interesting is that you're the one carrying them." He finished.

"Explain." Yuri ordered.

"Werewolf males can't get pregnant, only females. Since the werewolf blood canceled out your human blood, all that remains is the demon blood. Demon males can get pregnant. You just have everything working against you Yuri." He chuckled.

"How long will I be carrying them?" Yuri asked.

"Depends on how many you're having." He replied. "The best way to figure that out would be to take the number of children and multiple that by four... This will roughly give you the amount of months you will have to wait."

"Why is it like that though?" Yuri wondered.

"I have no idea, that's just what I was told as well."

"Sixteen months..." Yuri murmured.

I could see Shinou doing the calculations in his head. "You're having four? And from the looks of it their all Maryoku users... You're in for a rough pregnancy, Yuri."

"Can you tell me how far along I am?" Yuri asked and Shinou let out a small gasp.

"Well, this is interesting. Usually a person has to be at least a month along for me to tell anything. You seem to be just over two weeks... That means they're going to be powerful..." Shinou whispered.

Shinou started to look from side to side and I knew this look well enough by now.

"What did you do, Shinou?" I asked him, and he flinched and shrugged.

"Yuri's brother asked to come today, he should be here by now... I was just thinking how interesting it's going to be seeing Yuri explain this situation to him." Shinou answered.

"Oh, shit..." Yuri cursed.

His brother wasn't exactly the most understanding person, when it came to these things. The last time something like this had happened he had found out that Yuri had three grown sons. Yuri was accidentally pinned to the wall, nearly skewered with icicles. Shori had tried to attack the boys after they tricked their uncle, they ducked and Yuri was behind them.

"... Wolf don't go near him. Let me explain it to him first, when he calms down I'll come get you, alright?" I nodded.

I was going to protest, but decided against it. He was right, best not to stress this much further. Shori was going to explode, when he found out...

"I'll stay in the castle, and watch from a window." I proposed.

Yuri flinched for a moment, then nodded. "Well... Lets go tell him the big news."

_**Shinou's POV:**_

I could hear Hadrian breathing in my ear and looked towards him but he flew to my other side. Wolfram had noticed I was acting funny and I had to tell them about my surprise guest, in oder to hide Hadrian's existence.

"Yuri's brother asked to come today, he should be here by now... I was just think how interesting its going to be seeing Yuri explain this situation to him." I said, trying to dissuade them. It worked, Yuri started to turn pale and soon left with Wolfram following him.

**"He's getting stronger by the day... I'm surprised he's even thinking he's capable of doing this, but he might just be able to..." **I nodded in agreement.

**"Not much longer Shinou... I was right, just his arm is enough. Soon I'll be able to come back and claim him as my own, that blond won't be able to stand in my way." **He stated.

"Hadrian... Isn't this taking things a bit too far? I mean, why Yuri? Can't it just be someone else?" Hadrian scoffed at me.

**"I should have thought it was obvious what I needed, Shinou. I need an heir, and Yuri is extremely powerful. He has already proven that he can bear children, so it's perfect. Besides he's good looking, it'll be fun, dominating that already animal-ish nature of his. After all, an animal is born to be tamed." **He stated.

I just sighed, this was going to be a long eternity.

TBC

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer, I swear. **

**Here's my poll: **

**Should Yuri have:**

**3 boys and 1 girl**

**2 boys and 2 girls**

**Or**

**1 boys and 3 girls**

**Keep mind Yuri has Greta and the three brothers. I've already got names picked out and can go either way. Just not all girls or all boys, he needs to have at least 1 boy because I really want him to have a certain name... Well anyways R&R with your comments and choices. I'll be waiting.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Recap:**

**Shinou POV:**

** "I should have thought it was obvious what I needed, Shinou. I need an heir, and Yuri is extremely powerful. He has already proven that he can bear children, so it's perfect. Besides he's good looking, it'll be fun, dominating that already animal-ish nature of his. After all, an animal is born to be tamed." **Hadrian stated.

I just sighed, this was going to be a long eternity.

* * *

_**Yuri's POV:**_

Wolfram and I walked up to the fountain and just as Shinou said, my brother was stepping out of the water.

"Shori, it's good to see you again." I said and gave a small wave to Wolfram.

He stepped back and walked into the castle. "Yuu-chan, you should know better than that. It's Sho onii-chan or just onii-chan." Shori said to me with a glare then stopped and stared. "Yuu-chan... Why do you look younger. Not that you don't look better this way..." He said and I sighed in return.

"It's a long story, but I'll keep it simple..." He stared at me, wondering what I was going to say. I gulped and just went for the straight forward. "...I'm...Pregnant..."

Shori turned so many colors I thought he was going to explode. He went from white to red to blue, in a flash. "... Wolfram did this to you didn't he?" I waved my hands in front of me.

"No! Well, yes. What I mean is don't kill him, watch your temper. Remember what I said about that, I'll still uphold my end of the bargain, and beat your butt into the ground if you lay a hand on him. Now cool it!" I said when the water behind him started to churn, deciding it was better if I didn't cuss around him.

He still hadn't calmed down so I tried a different tactic. "Please... Onii-chan? It's going to be your nephew or niece... I don't think I can do this without Wolfram." I made myself tear up a bit trying to add to the act, and Shori's anger died down instantly. I had purposely left out the fact of more than one, it would only stress him more.

"Gomen, Yuu-chan. I'm not thinking about your state right now. Don't worry, I'll try not to freak out. Let's get you indoors, it's starting to get cold out here." I gave him a small smile and let him lead me back to my room. Thankfully no maids or guards were present in the hallway, it'd be hard having to explain my sudden change of appearance to them...

Wolfram was in the room but staying out of sight until Shori left. He led me to the bed and I got in, he placed the blanket around my shoulders and tucked me in. "Take it easy Yuu-chan. Does anyone else know about this?" I shook my head and he nodded. "I'll keep a secret too, until you're ready to tell everybody." He confirmed.

"Thanks Onii-chan." I smiled again and he left.

I sighed and lifted myself out of bed and Wolfram came out from behind the door. "You did good Yuri. Hopefully he won't attack me now."

"Yeah... now all you should have to is withstand some glares from across the table." I huffed. "Well, I should call my friend now." Wolfram nodded.

I whipped out my cell phone, and address book. I punched in the number and she picked up on the third ring.

_"Hello, Hinamori household, may I ask who's calling?" _That must be her.

"Umm, yeah this is Shibuya Yuri. Is this Niana?" I asked in Japanese.

_"Yuri? Goodness, it's been awhile... Alright, what'd you do now? Are the cops chasing you? Because I can't hide you again." _She stated to me.

Back in my younger days, I would intentionally piss off the cops, and run from them. Nothing huge. Just stealing cars, breaking store windows, and spray painting the cops cars when they thought they'd lost me. I'd hide in a tree and watch them as they came back, throwing their hands into the air cursing to the sky, when they saw my handiwork. Unfortunately a person who I had thought was my friend had framed me for doing some crime. Apparently it was an off the wall, NEVER try this type of crime, because when I woke up in my place, about fourteen cop cars surrounded it. I had to crash at Niana's house for the next few months, until it cooled down a bit.

I smiled at the memory. "No Niana, it's nothing like that. It is serious, but uhh, nothing crimewise... Or gangwise, or anything like that..." I heard her scoffing on the other end. "Look I'm serious... Remember when I told you about my 'work' and you tagged along? We went through the water and you thought we were in the past."

_"Yeah, it was some wort of secret society or something like that right?" _She asked.

"Yeah, well that wasn't the past... It was another world, you passed out when you saw the dragon flying overhead. Now I've got a bigger problem over here." I said.

I heard her breath hitch on the other line, at least she didn't try to go into denial.

"Things are kind of different in this world and I'm kinda... Pregnant." I could hear a dull thud on the other end. "Shit!" Wolfram looked over at me, concerned. "Niana! Quit acting like a child and wake up! I seriously need your help right now." I heard her shifting around and allowed myself to breath.

_"You can't be serious?" _She breathed.

"No, I lie like this all the time to you, Niana." I said with a sarcastic tone. "Of course I'm serious. Here's the problem, where I am there's not really much technology. At least not like on Earth, aside from being a guy and needing a cesarean, I'm expecting multiple's." I stated.

_"So you need me and maybe a couple others to come over and keep and eye on you?" _She asked. _"When should I be there?"_

"If you stand in a pool you can be here anytime, just wrap everything you bring in plastic or a bag." I informed her.

_"Alright just give me a few moment, stay on the phone and I'll tell you when." _

"Of course."

"What'd she say?" Wolfram asked me.

"She said yes of course, we need to go to the fountain, and pull her through." I stood on my feet and walked out of the door.

We reached the fountain in about ten minutes and waited at its edge. _"Alright we're ready, pull us through." _I heard her say.

I handed Wolfram the phone and waved my hand over the water, rumbling shook the earth and three figures appeared, along with some other equipment. I could feel myself falling backward and Wolfram stepped behind me, holding me up. Niana rushed over to me, holding her finger against my throat. I could hear Wolfram hiss under his breath and I waved my arm lazily to stop him.

"Yuri don't ever do that again, I think your heart just stalled for a moment." I nodded weakly and handed her an ear device.

Wolfram had been trying to talk to her, but she was ignoring the new language, and he had resorted to cursing. She put the device in her ear and looked towards him.

"I can understand him now, and watch your mouth!" I smiled at her familiar reprimanding tone.

"Just give me a minute." I breathed.

"Of course." She said and started to ask Wolf some questions.

I watched her as she pointed to me and motioned with her hands above her head and her ass. She was most likely wondering about the ears and tail... I slowly got to my feet and the other two that accompanied Niana, they pulled the machinery and generators out of the water and back onto dry land. I could hear their thoughts and only one of them really worried me at this point.

_Look at this place, It's like medieval here. Wait until everyone back home sees this. _

He pulled out a digital camera and started to snap pictures, I couldn't have that now could I? Niana started to say something but I silence her and waved my hand over in his area. The camera shattered into a multitude of pieces and hit the ground, the man started to look appalled and glared over in my direction, his voice stalled slightly when he saw my ears and tail.

"W-Why the hell did you do that for? This place could be worth millions! Don't you see that?" I let loose a loud snarl and my fingernails lengthened, he cringed when he saw the change.

"This place is my home and I'm its ruler. So, of course I'd do anything to protect it. Now you'd better learn your place quickly and stop talking to me like that before the guards get here." I stated in Japanese, my voice deep.

_"Shit! Where the hell's my gun?" _He started to reach into his coat

I felt my eyes start to turn red and walked over, I had moved quickly and he didn't see me until I was right in front of him. His scream was cut off short when my palm hit him square in the chest and he was thrown about twenty feet back into the fountain."Shori, how about a little help here?" I motioned towards the window he was standing in and he waved his hand.

The man was gone in an instant and I turned back to Niana and her friend. "Welcome to Shin Makoku, my kingdom." I told them in Japanese, the other man smiled appreciatively at me for using a language he could understand.

I motioned for the guards to join us and help Niana take her equipment to Gisela's lab, and handed her friend another device, he placed it into his ear. "Can you understand me? What's your name?" I asked in the demon language. He nodded.

"My names Mitchell, thank you for having me your majesty." He bowed.

"Just call me Yuri." I stated, looking over at Niana. "Sorry about doing this Niana, but time here moves faster than on Earth. four weeks here counts for like half a day on Earth now. So you shouldn't be missing much." She nodded.

"So how long are we going to be here?" I glanced over at her and coughed slightly.

"Umm... About sixteen months." I said, whispering.

"... Wow, well that's not too long. It's kind of freaky though, being in a new world. I thought you were joking." She said and I sighed.

"I you honestly thought I was joking you wouldn't have humored me and stood in a kiddie pool with thousands of dollars worth of gear. Besides I've grown up since the last time you saw me, and I think you're handling this situation fairly well so far." I looked toward the sun. "Well, it's dinner time now. So if you two would accompany me to the dining hall, you can meet the others."

We walked into the dining hall with the others and everyone turned in their seats to see us. Gwendal's brow furrowed and I sat down, while the maids saw to Niana and Mitchell.

"Hi everyone, these are friends of mine. Niana and Mitchell, they're from Earth and came here to help me with something."I was about to continue and tell them why, when I saw Shori slam his hands onto the table and standing to his full height. He swearing at Wolfram, who was now yelling back.

"How could you even do something like that to my baby brother?!" Shori was yelling.

"We didn't do anything that we both didn't agree to!" Wolfram yelled back.

What the hell was going on, Shori had said that he was going to behave himself. I looked around the room and noticed the tension rising in everyone, something was different about the atmosphere. I walked over towards Shori, his back was against me, and I reached towards his arm. His arm glowed blue, with added maryoku for extra strength and had snapped back quickly to punch Wolf in the face. His elbow connected hard with my solar plexus, and I dropped to the floor my left hand over my mouth when I felt something rising. I threw up blood into my hand, the crimson liquid quickly fell through my fingers and hit the floor with a loud splat, and spread over the floor. The entire room withdrew into a silence, Shori and Wolfram rushed to my side. I clenched my right fist, pulling it back and letting it loose, hitting Shori in the nose. I smirked lightly seeing the blood rush from his nose and placed a palm over my stomach. _Please be okay. "Wolf...?" _I tried, but I could feel myself fading. Wolfram lifted me up and brought me out of the room, then everything went black.

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

I was yelling at Shori, and for some reason I was furious. Furious enough to contemplate killing him. Yuri had saw us and was now trying to calm his brother, when he tried to hit me. Whatever this was, it was effecting him too. I blocked reflexively and felt the air the room dense, as if someone was using Maryoku. I opened my eyes to see Yuri sliding to the ground his hand over his mouth and heard blood hit the floor as Yuri coughed it up, and rushed to his side. He had started shaking and punched his brother in the face, making his nose bleed profusely. His hand then drifted to his stomach and he whispered something. I heard my name among what he said and picked him up, carrying him to Gisela.

"Yuri? Say something, stay awake. Dammit!" He hung limply in my arms and his breathing escalated into strained gasps. I could feel Niana and Mitchell walking behind us into the infirmary. I placed him carefully onto one of the beds, and noticed blood was still dripping from his mouth.

"Mitchell get me the X-ray now! We need to see the damage." Niana ordered as she went through the door. Gisela looked up in surprise.

"What's wrong with Yuri heika?" Gisela asked me, rising to her feet.

"Shori accidentally elbowed him in the solar plexus and now he's coughing up blood. He's worried about the children." She nodded and talked with Niana.

Whatever she said, Niana had agreed to and let Gisela over towards Yuri. Her hands glowed green and she waved them over the spot he was hit. His breathing slowed down considerably and he even opened his eyes.

"Hnnn... What happened, are they okay?" He asked Gisela.

She stayed still for a moment then nodded. "Yes heika, everyone's accounted for. So just lay back and rest for now." She told him, he nodded and went back to sleep.

Aiden, Mikhail, and Darren walked through the door, fury clearly written on their faces... We hadn't told them about Yuri's pregnancy yet.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikhail asked through barred teeth.

"Well, we went to Gisela and she informed us that he was pregnant. That's what's been wrong with him over the last couple of weeks. He pulled over from Earth a couple of doctors and they're here to help." I explained.

"Then why is he in this state?" Aiden asked.

"Because during dinner, Shori and I got into a fight. Shori ended up using Maryoku to add strength when he tried to puchh me, but he elbowed Yuri in the stomach, on accident. Yuuri coughed up blood, so I rushed him here." They nodded, then began talking among themselves.

"Wolf, did the room feel weird, like there was too much tension?" I nodded and they scowled.

"Can it be Juan?" Darren asked.

"Who's Wuan?" I asked feeling the accent on my lips.

"He used to be in dad's group... One of his gifts was being a mood elevator. Any emotion you were feeling, even if it was just a fleeting one, he can amplify it a hundred fold. It explains why you were so angry all of a sudden. He's the only person that we can't sense. Dad killed him though, we were there when he did. So I don't see how it could be him. Listen, keep an eye on dad, we'll look around." I nodded and they blurred into the air.

_**Yuri's POV:**_

I could feel myself drifting and someone was whispering something to me. Whoever it was had an extremely comforting voice, and it kept me from going completely insane in this place. I used my chakra and reached down low to check on my other little house guests. I counted four healthy pulses and smiled inwardly, Gisela had been right. I pulled back and attempted to open the link I shared with my sons.

_"Testing, one two three. Is anyone on the line?" _

_"Roger pops, we're here. Have you woken up yet?" I heard Aiden ask._

_"Not yet, I will in a moment. Has anything weird come up yet? There was definitely something different about the room earlier. Could it be Juan?" _

_"We're checking up on that now, hold it... We picked up on his scent. It's definitely him, no doubt about that... We're picking up the scents of the others as well...What should we do when we find him, or the other's?" Aiden asked._

_"... I'm not sure... It was hard enough when I tried to kill him alone last time, imagine how difficult it will be now that he has the others with him. Just... Set up some strong barriers around the castle for now. Make sure this place is air tight. I'll deal with him and the others once I'm not in this state. Don't confront them." I pleaded. _

Aiden's laugh echoed in my mind and he confirmed, setting out immediately to set everything up. I broke the connection and forced my eyes open. I was in the infirmary and the room was drenched in darkness, I could make out the figure snoring softly in a chair to my left. I looked out the window to the moon and from its position I could tell that it was now around midnight. My body was no longer in pain and I started to shift, the figure shook a little then got up and lit a candle. The sudden burst of light made me squint and I covered my sensitive eyes from the light.

"Yuri... You're alright? Not hurting anywhere right?" Wolf asked in a worried voice.

"... Yeah, I'm fine, and everything seems to be working well. I'm not tired anymore either so I figure I must be good." I confirmed.

He let out a long sigh and went to call Gisela. She arrived a few moments later along with Niana and Mitchell, with some machinery.

"Yuri we need to perform an ultrasound to check out something and try to figure out what happened, alright so just lay back." I nodded and did as Niana said. Best not to piss her off... "Yuri I'm going to use some gel on your stomach, it'll feel cold for a moment." She brought out a tube and squeezed out a considerable amount onto my abdomen and smeared it with a part of the machine. "Alright... I'm getting something here. Wolfram? If you look at this monitor, you can see one of them now." He looked up and a smile lit up his face.

I glanced up myself and saw the small figure, it was barely the size of my thumb, but it was there. Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal chose to enter around this time to find out what was wrong with me.

"Heika, is everything alright with...?" Gunter paused and saw what Niana was doing, then glanced up at the monitor. The other two did the exact came thing, and didn't speak. Conrad was the one to break the silence.

"Y-Yuri? Is that...?" Gwendal cut him off.

"Your pregnant?" He asked incredulously, and to top it all of Niana asked the one question I didn't want them to hear yet.

"Yuri, want me to check on the other three?" I groaned when she said this and I could have swore I heard jaws fall off, smacking the floor.

"Way to go Niana, this wasn't exactly the way I wanted them to know about this..." She glared at me and I glared back.

"They were going to find out anyway, it's better to know now than later." She scoffed at me. "Besides, that hit you received almost made you lose them. It's the reason why you coughed up so much blood, like that. You need to be more careful." I looked down and nodded.

"Wait a minute... Ho long have you known about this Heika?" Gunter asked me, and I saw Gwendal eyes narrowing.

"Ummm... Around three o' clock today. So not long. I was going to tell everyone around dinner, but then all this happened." Gwendal relaxed his stance, and walked over to me.

"... I'm going to be an uncle again...?" He questioned me, I smiled.

"Yeah Gwendal, and I'm sure they're going to love all the stuffed animals you're going to knit for them..." I stated.

He did the one thing I thought I was never going to ever see him do. His face turned a red and he mumbled something under his breath, that my sensitive ears picked up. "I can knit more than animals... There's blankets, booties, and shirts..." I laughed appreciatively.

"That sounds perfect Gwendal... Thanks." He looked at me surprised, then nodded and left the room, pulling out his knitting needles as he shut the door.

I looked over at the other two men that had come into the room with Gwendal. They were still staring at me. "You just going to stand there...?" They came over and looked closer at the monitor before turning to me.

"Congratulations heika..." I glared over at Conrad, when he said this. "I-I mean Yuri.." Wolfram chuckled lightly and crossed his arms.

"We'll continue our lesson tomorrow." Gunter assured me and continued. "Ah, this is so blissful, I hope they have the heika's black hair and eyes..." Gunter said.

"...Well, four chances... So maybe one of them..." I thought out loud.

"Hey, they're my children too, they might be blond and have green eyes." I smiled, that'd definitely make a picture.

Wolf surrounded by blond haired green eyed cherubs, the spitting image of him. Apparently Wolf was thinking something along the same lines, because he immediately went silent, his hand covering his mouth in deep concentration.

"What're you thinking Wolf?" I tried and he smiled lightly.

"I was thinking of four little angels with black hair and black eyes." I felt my face turning red and looked away, causing him to smile.

"Well... You better get ready 'cause when they hit their teens, you'd better expect a lot more than just pink sheets and graffiti." His face went pale and I chuckled at the reaction. "Don't worry, when that time comes around our other three sons will be adults, so they can help."

Gisela entered the room and walked over to me smacking me lightly on the head with her clipboard. "Didn't I tell you to take to take it easy? If you want to leave in the morning then you need to rest now." I nodded and snuggled into my blanket a little bit more before closing my eyes.

I heard the room empty but Wolf was still sitting behind me, tapping his foot. "You're not asleep are you?" I mumbled in agreement and he sighed.

"Not my fault... I didn't get to eat anything because of what happened during dinner and since I'm all better I don't need to sleep." I pouted and he smiled.

"I'll go get you something to eat." He left the room and returned later with a tray filled with food.

I immediately indulged myself in the feast, he silently watched me as I ate everything on the plate, and asked if I wanted more.

"Nope, thanks Wolf." I answered and he pulled out a few small book, I read the title on the side and smiled. He had also found the other books I had swiped from Niana when she came here. "Where did you find those? I thought I hid them well enough..." He smiled.

"I would hardly call in your pillow case, next to the lubricant, might I add, a 'good hiding place'" I turned red and he continued.

"I also grabbed these books from the library, I figured that if you weren't going to sleep we could find a few names we like. Four girl names and four boy names." He opened the first baby book and read a few of the names. "Aldyth, Hadwyn, Hayden, Adriana, Kaelyn, Alyssa to name a few from Shin Makoku..." I nodded and he looked through a few from Japan. " Aki, Mayu, Saika, Kouhei, Naoki, Kazuya... Wow, Japanese name sound so much prettier than Shin Makoku''s names." I chuckled and we went over a few more names, before I spoke up.

"... I want the first boy to be named Wolfyuu..." I stated, Wolfram just stared at me.

"...Are you sure? You're the Maou, shouldn't your name come first..?" I smiled.

"I'd rather have your name first." I said simply, causing him to turn red.

It took us a few hours but we finally decided on eight names, four boys and four girls... Just in case.

"Alright, so no matter what, the first boy is named Wolfyuu Shou Von Bielfeld-Shibuya?" I nodded and he continued. "The other three boys names we have are Alfred Yuuta, Riku Godric, and Kazuki Hadwyn. Kazuki and Alfred are the top two right?" I nodded. "Well... That's the boys names... For girls we have Cayce Riko, Yuuka Kai, Rena Miyu, and Aiko Aileen." I smiled, the names sounded perfect, if we had all boys I'd be a little sad to not use the girl names...

"They sound perfect Wolf..." I glanced outside. "It's almost sunup you should go to sleep, Gisela will release me in a few hours, and Gunter said he had a new lesson planned for me..." He nodded, but it was obvious he didn't want to leave. "Wolf... I'm going to be fine. Besides what I have planned for you tonight is going to require a lot of energy and I need you awake for that alright?" He turned red, but nodded, and reluctantly left for our room.

I shut my eyes and was able to fall asleep and woke up a few hours later to see hunter green hair in front of me. Gisela's back was to me and didn't see me wake up.

"Gisela, it is alright for me to leave now?" She turned towards me and nodded.

"Before you go though, I need to let you know the things I don't want you to do. No heavy lifting... Scratch that... No lifting anything at all. Do not eat anything unhealthy and take these vitamins, every day." She handed me a huge bottle and gave me some water to take some now.

The pills went down easily enough, but tasted similar to sand and gravel. I felt my face contort at the texture and taste.

"Umm... Is it alright for me to partake in _other _activities?" I asked and she immediately knew what I meant.

"... Take it easy... You should be alright for now. I'll tell you when to stop later."

I nodded and was finally able to leave the room to join Gunter in the library for that lesson he talked about before. I found him seated at one of the tables, surrounded by a mountain of books with his spectacles on. _This... Was going to be a long day..._ He looked up from one of the books as I sat down and clapped his hands, going completely spastic on me.

"Ah! Heika, it's absolutely wonderful, seeing your face first thing in the morning. Are you feeling better?"

I smiled. "Of course Gunter, or else I'd still be on bed rest." He nodded and reached for a huge book placing it in front of me.

"Today we're going to talk about a ruler that was feared by all, humans and Mazoku alike. His name was Hadrian." I nodded and he continued. "He was considered to be the strongest person in history during that time, even stronger than the Maou. He killed millions of people, through out the world, and nearly conquered the entire planet. Before he could though he needed to conquer one last area and that area was Shin Makoku."

This was by far the one lesson that kept my interest, something was different about it, and I knew I couldn't miss a single detail.

"The Maou knew that this man could not be allowed to live, but unfortunately he had long obtained immortality. So the Maou did the one thing he could do. He used a forbidden Maryoku that sealed away the immortal for all eternity. This Maryoku was listed among the ones that would never again be taught again or used, the reason was the for this was because the user and his prey would spend eternity damned within the unrelenting fires of the underworld."

I gulped and paled a little before he continued. "Before leaving for the underworld the Maou used his last breath to make a prophecy, as did Hadrian... Hadrian had said that he would do whatever it took to take his revenge on Shin Makoku and the Maou stated that he would be reborn once again to face the darkness of Hadrian. '_**Beware the jaws of the wolf' **_was the last thing he said. Now this had taken place around Shinou's time, even though there was one before him that everyone considered to be a Maou. Shinou disagreed and ordered the great sage to change the history books, saying that he was the one true Maou. Every book and evidence about the real first ruler was burned and the ashes scattered. He also made it a rule that anyone to have anything about the first Maou was to have their head removed, so needless to say everyone relinquished their possessions that pertained to him. To this day the only people who know of this tale, are the nobles, and that's only because it has lived on through stories. No knows what the true ruler looks like and unless the prophecies are true, no one will ever know." Gunter finished, and I stared at him in awe.

"That... Was an amazing lesson Gunter." He smiled appreciatively.

"Glad you liked it heika, I thought it would be a nice change to learning all those dates and rules..." He said. "That was the end of the lesson, you may go now if you wish." I looked outside towards the sun. It looked like it was about lunch time now... I rose from my seat and went in search of Wolfram. He was talking to some soldiers and soon they went their separate ways, I followed Wolfram as he went down an empty hallway and decided to attack him there.

"...Wolfie? Don't you know it's not good to wonder around by yourself?" I said in a low sexy voice.

He turned to face me and his voice broke out in a smile. "Yuri, Gunter finally free you from his lessons?" I nodded and walked over to him, keeping my eyes downcast so he couldn't read what I was doing in them.

He backed up right into a wall and I placed a palm on either side of him, grinning. I encircled his neck with my arms and pulled him down to my height and kissed him. He moaned into my mouth when my tongue slipped between his lips and when my hands left his neck to travel down his chest, quickly undoing the buttons. I slipped the jacket off his shoulder and dropped my hands down lower, to the clasp of his pants, flicking them open. He paused and suddenly went completely still and I paused wondering if I did something wrong.

"... What'd I do Wolfram?" I questioned him and he turned red.

"S-Should we be doing this? I mean..." He gestured to my stomach and I started to get angry...

"... You seriously think that I wouldn't ask Gisela about this, before attacking you in a hallway?" I hissed out.

He stared at me dumbfounded at my sudden change in emotion, I walked in the other direction pissed that Wolf had rejected me, leaving him behind. Even though I knew he was just worried about me and the children, it still made me want to cry. _Like hell I'd do that in public though. _I opened one of the doors and closed it behind me, allowing the tears to fall freely. I stood there with my back against the door for a few minutes and moved to lay down on the bed. Before I could get there though I felt something rising and ran into the bathroom, throwing up most of what I had eaten this morning.

Someone must have heard me retching because I heard the door open and close. I threw up again and felt someone kneel next to me, patting my back, and making swirling motions. I looked up and saw Wolfram stare back at me, worry in his features, before throwing into the toilet again. I finally started to feel better and closed the seat on what I had thrown up before heading back over to the sink. The cool water felt good on my head and I swished water around in my mouth to get the horrible taste out, before popping in a piece of spearmint gum.

"I'm alright Wolf... You can go now if you want." Yeah that's right, I was still a little pissed and I wanted him to leave before I exploded again.

"Yuri, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way, I... Was just worried..." He held his hands up helplessly.

I immediately felt horrible, and walked towards him, wrapping my hands around his waist. "Gomen Wolfram, I'm just feeling emotional right now. It's not your fault I snapped." He sighed and leaned into my hug. "C'mon it's lunch time we should head to the dining room." He smiled and I pulled on his arm.

We entered the dining room a few minutes before everyone else entered. I ate twice the amount that I usually do, and Cheri was staring at me, as I damn near devoured the plate in front of me. Everyone else just smiled, it was apparent they didn't tell her anything. I looked over at Wolfram and he paled and shrugged. He wasn't going to bring it up...

Turns out Cheri was the first to say something. "Heika are you feeling alright? I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much before." I licked my lips when I saw the maids bring out a desert. "Yeah, I'm fine. In fact... Ask your son." I motioned towards Wolfram. "He knows what's going on with me." I smiled evilly as I looked towards him, and he paled. Something told me he knew this was payback for earlier.

The maids had served me a huge slice of chocolate cake, but instead of choking the thing down, I took slow deliberate bites. Savoring the taste, and watched the scene before me unfold.

"Wolfie... Just tell me... I'm your mother and I deserve to know..." She pouted.

The others around the table just chuckled as Cheri chased Wolf around the table, finally catching him by the leg as he tried to scrambled underneath the table. She yanked him out and squished him between her breasts. I finally decided to let Wolf off and motioned for Cheri to come over, she dropped down to my height and I whispered the new into her ear. An ear shattering squeal echoed through the room and she glomped onto me, only to release me a moment later.

"Sorry Yuri, I'm not thinking about your state right now... No more hugging for awhile, I promise." She held a hand over he heart and another in the air. I just laughed and thanked her for her concern.

Soon we were done with dinner and I headed back to the bedroom. I threw on my black pajamas and stared at myself in the mirror without my shirt on, I haven't started to show yet. With everything else in this world I wouldn't be surprised if I was. I sighed and threw my shirt back on. I would take a shower in the morning, I didn't do anything today, so I should be alright. I was just... so tired... I snuggled underneath the blankets and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright folks... This is going to be my last chapter for awhile, so I can get everyone's opinion on the genders of Yuri's kids. So this will be put on hold. I will be starting a new fanfic that will be Conyuu and one other that will be Wolfyuu, but eventually ConYuu. The Conyuu one will be called 'Forget Me Not', while the Wolfyuu/Conyuu will be called 'Hope never dies'. Be prepared, there will be angst...**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

Hahahue had chased me around the dining room table, demanding answers of Yuri's change in appetite. I didn't want to be the to tell her in fear of her 'glomping', as Yuri so adequately named it, and breaking my neck with excitement. I chose to remain silent in my seat, but saw Yuri stare at me and say the words I knew was payback.

"Yeah, I'm fine. In fact... Ask your son. He knows what's going on with me." He pointed towards me and I stopped breathing.

She had moved so quickly that I barely had time to dodge, and I tried to escape her by ducking underneath the table. Yuri had decided to take pity and spoke up when she wrapped her hand around my leg and pulled me back out, ending the chase.

Dinner was over a few moments later and I went in search of Yuri who slipped out under all the commotion. I found him in our room, sleeping soundly, and smiled lightly to myself. I stripped down to donning my usual pink nightgown and climbed into the bed, being careful not to wake Yuri. Soon I was fast asleep.

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

It had been four months since my narrow escape from my mother during dinner and Yuri's sons have been patrolling the castle walls since the incident. They rarely came back to the castle anymore, and even if they did, they only came to visit Greta. She was missing them terribly and I had to practically beg them to stay for a few days.

"At least take a few days off and play with Greta. She's been waiting patiently for you three to come back." They were about to shake their heads in disagreement, but Yuri's voice stopped them.

"He's right you three, you've been spending too much time running around. Now there has not been any outbursts in the past few months and you guys deserve a break. Don't make me use my position as Maou and order you to take a break..." He threatened and the boys stiffened but agreed. "Good, now take a shower and play with Greta."

They left us and I walked over to Yuri, causing him to smile lightly. I encircled his small waist and pulled him close, before leaning down to kiss him. He moaned and brought me closer, quickly switching roles and going on the attack. We broke away, panting, and I placed my handover his growing abdomen, smiling lightly. He had definitely started to show and was starting to wear bigger clothes to hide it for as long as he could.

"Yuri... How long are you going to hide the fact that you're carrying our children?" I asked politely.

"...It's not my fault..." He whispered, keeping his gaze to the floor. "I'm not trying to hide anything... It's just that none of my clothes fit me anymore and I can't find that damn tailor..." He trailed off.

I chuckled softly. "I still say we should get a new tailor. Even though you're mine and four months pregnant, he still looks at you like he wants to fuck you." He nodded against my chest. "Is that a yes about firing him?"

"... I guess... But we need to find another tailor." He murmured.

"Of course, but why don't we lay down for awhile. You seem tired."

He nodded again and I could feel his breathing slow as he fell into slumber. I was starting to get drowsy myself and soon joined Yuri.

_**Yuri's POV (Dreaming):**_

_**"...Yuri? It's Yoru, I need you to answer me." **Yoru said to me._

_"Hnnn... What's a matter? You haven't spoken to me in such a long time, why now?" I asked._

_**"Yuri... The time is coming... It's time that I showed you who you really are..."**_

_I watched as the black abyss of my mind washed away, and was replace by a crimson colored room. There was a man with long raven colored hair, that reached the top of his waist. It was tied together at the base of his head with some sort of band, and spiked out a bit away from his head, like he used gel. His eyes worried me the most. They were blood red, much like my own when I was changed, but there was no emotion in his gaze. It was almost as if nothing mattered to him anymore... He was dead on the inside. He looked around the age Conrad looked... So mid-twenties? And from the way his muscles rippled underneath his tan skin, I could tell he was built as well. He was clad in nothing more than a bloodied black cloak and pants that were now thigh length, as if he shredded them. I walked a little closer and he shifted sightly, revealing the chains embedded in his flesh. They restricted his movement and his gaze lifted to meet mine... He was asking... No pleading for me to free him. I flinched reflexively away from his gaze, but... Something told me that he was a good person. Despite what his appearance looked like, and he did look like a killer, his eyes told a different story. _

_I got closer to him and he spoke to me. **"...So finally get to meet you face to face." **I looked up recognizing the older man's voice. He chuckled lightly and continued. **"...You're the spitting image of me..."**_

_"...Y-Yoru?" I stuttered, and he nodded. _

_**"Good, it seems you haven't forgotten me. I brought you here to show you who you really are... And the only way to do that is to show you my past first... If you don't feel ready, do not release my chains." **I brought my hand back to my chest and he smiled. **"It's alright... I didn't expect you to do it the first time anyway. I can show you all you need from here." **He reached out as far as the chains would allow him and placed his palm over my forehead, then everything went dark._

_I was running from something, and it was gaining on me. Someone I was close to was by my side._

_ "Yoru we need to lose them..." He said._

_"... I know that, but I can hardly move anymore Edward..." I replied back._

_"Then I'll lead them off... It's the last thing I can do for you..." He veered off and I yelled at him to keep following me, but he disobeyed my orders, heading straight into the sea of flares. _

_I heard a scream that was suddenly cut off and, leaped onto the branches, crying silently to myself for the only person that loved me. Finally coming to a rest high in one of the trees. There were so many orange flares in the distant, and they were still gaining on me. Yelling out things like **demon, murderer, worthless, bakemono **and **scum. **I was called these things even among my own brethren, because I was, in the words of the doctor, a 'Special Werewolf'. Even they had joined in on the hunt. I was clipped by one of my 'comrades' earlier when I was hiding my two treasures, and was still bleeding. This was leaving a hot trail, for them to follow and I was quickly running out of energy. _

_My breathing was coming in strained gasps, seeing as how the wound had pierced through my ribs and into my lung. I was relying on my last good lung, and trying not to breath in too much of the blood that was invading the other. My body was covered in gouges and cuts, and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to last. It was obvious that I was seeing events of the past through Yoru's eyes. The question was why, and what did it have to do with me?_

_I had lost track of the time, and when I came to, saw the bright torches below me. I huddled closer to the tree hoping they would walk past me, but knew this wouldn't most likely happen. I tried to leap to the next tree, but found I couldn't move anymore. They poured kerosene around the tree and on the trunk, before lighting a match. I watched them as they dropped the match and the tree caught fire, unable to lift a finger. The tree was dead and dry, going up in flames in a matter of minutes, engulfing me in it and I fell off my branch onto the ground. The villagers surrounded me with their spears and pitch forks. _

_"Halt!" One of them yelled. "Don't kill the demon yet! We have other matters to attend to first." He said evilly. _

_Said man broke away from the crowd holding two small forms by their arms and throwing them onto the ground in front of me. Two other villagers held me by my arms, while another wrapped my neck and legs in chains. I hissed out realizing they had found my two treasures._

_"A demon spawn needs to be killed in front of their creator, that is law." The man continued, pulling from his coat a long ceremonial knife._

_The small figures looked at me with their perfect blue eyes, pleading for me to do something. "Daddy!" One of them yelled out_

_The other had started to cry and was pleading with me. "Please don't die daddy!" _

_"Shut up!" Someone yelled giving each child a kick to the ribs, both cried out in pain. _

_God... They looked just like their father... While one of them took my black hair he still had his other fathers sea blue eyes and light colored skin. The other took both the blond hair and blue eyes but was more athletic, therefore had darker skin. I needed to keep them safe, they were all I had left since Daikenja took everything away from me. _

_I reached deep into myself, calling upon the one the villagers called **demon**, and took its form. I could hear the screams of the villagers when my nails sharpened and the sound of my bones snapping caught their attention. I was the only one of my kind that was able to fully take on the form and bend it to my will. My deafening roar filled the air and black fur exploded from my skin, before I tackled the man holding my children. I stood, on my four paws, at twice the size of these people, so roughly eight or nine feet. My new weight easily pushed over the man and I encircled his head with my elongated jaws, biting down hard. His head burst like a grape within the confines of my mouth and I glared with my red eyes towards the others, daring them to hurt my children. They quickly backed away and I walked over to them, trying to get them away before my brothers came. _

_They grabbed my shoulders and I hoisted them up, grunting as they passed over my wounds. I went all out, leaving behind the villagers in a flash, but was soon stopped by the sharp spasm of pain in my side. At impact my vision went blurry, they had laced the weapon with some sort of poison, and I fell to the ground. Two other forms, eyes in slits came towards me ripping my sons from my back. The little ones squawked in surprise, and were thrown onto the ground in front of me. The figures took out that damn ceremonial knife and held the boys by their hair. The knife was brought over their throats quickly and blood gushed from the wound, as their lifeless bodies hit the ground. I looked up as far as my eyes would allow, and saw one of the figures smiling, as he plunged the blade into my back._

_That was the second time I had died..._

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

I woke in the dark to hear someone crying, I jolted from the bed trying to locate the source of the sobbing and realized it was coming from the other side of the bed. I groped around the desk table, finding the candle and matches. When the room was illuminated, I saw a crumpled form shaking next to the bed, covered in one of the sheets.

"...Yuri?" I tried and the form stopped shaking, glancing up.

"...Wolf? What's wrong with me?" He asked looking at me.

He was crying, but he was crying blood. Large crimson drops stained his face, and his clothes. I shuddered slightly and crawled over the bed. He whimpered as I lifted him onto the bed.

"I need to go get Gisela..." I told him and he nodded.

I brushed my hand over his forehead and felt the heat coming off of him. He had a high fever. I ran out the door banging on Gisela's door when I had reached it. She opened the door and saw my panicked state, and took off for our room, grabbing her black medical bag on the way out.

Gisela had refused to let us into the room, so I paced in front of the door, as did Gunter. My brothers Conrad and Gwendal preferred to stay seated but were tapping their foots, which to say the least, is rare for Gwendal. The door opened and Gisela allowed us to step through, to see Yuri.

"Gisela... Is Yuri alright?" I asked and she nodded, everyone sighed in relief.

"Yes, he's stable, but I have no idea what would make him act like that... I had to put him under a light sedative. Hopefully he'll sleep through the night..." I nodded and looked towards Yuri.

He had started moaning in his sleep and Gisela looked back towards him with a frown on her face. Suddenly he arched his back off the bed and a deafening snapping sound filled the room, causing everyone to flinch and take up a fighting stance. Gisela ran back over to Yuri and carefully laid him back onto the bed, worry etching itself deep into her features, and performed another pass over him with her Maryoku.

"... Three of his ribs just broke..." She murmured complexed.

She continued to go over the broken bones when another crack filled the air. _Thank goodness Yuri was unconscious..._ Gisela gasped when she found the source of the breaking...

"... The children are kicking him... It seems that their werewolf blood has made them incredibly strong and apparently they're at that stage where they will be making themselves more known..." The entire room fell into a silence at this information. "... But I'm worried... Heika should be bigger than he is now... I mean for carrying quads. From the way they're breaking his ribs, they seem healthy enough though." She finished and I started to feel sick.

"... What is the chance of pulling through if he continues to carry these children?" Gwendal asked with no emotion.

"... It's hard to say... If what is happening now is an indication of things to come then, he might be put into a coma for months... Years even." I shuddered but retaliated.

"Hold up Gwendal... You know as well as I do that Yuri is an immortal... This shouldn't effect him as much as you are thinking." He looked over at me.

"He may be an immortal, but he imprinted on you, right?" I nodded, then he continued. "Because of that you are the only one who can hurt him... He's carrying _your_ children Wolfram... You did this to him which means he's going to go through this as if he were human... It might be better to get rid of the children all together." He whispered.

...Get rid of the children? I didn't ever want to see Yuri in pain... But something like that would destroy him. There's no way I could just sit by and let something like that happen... I glared back at Gwendal.

"How could you even consider that?" I hissed out, and he didn't meet my gaze.

Gisela had stayed quiet up until this point. "... Gwendal might be right on this..." Everyone stared at her, and shivered when the temperature in the room dropped dangerously low.

Everyone was now breathing out white clouds as a low, feral growl filled the air. Yuri was sitting up right in his bed, his eyes blood red, glaring at the rooms occupants.

_**"...GET. OUT." **_He snarled.

The room emptied quickly, leaving only Yuri, Gwendal, Gisela, and I.

"Heika... We're only doing what is best for our Maou..." Gwendal tried, inching closer, but Yuri only hissed back a warning.

Gwendal stopped in his tracks, when Yuri raised a hand and the moisture in the air came together, circling him. _**"Take one more step Gwendal and the water will cut you in half..." **_He glared back in Gisela's direction. _**"From now on if I need medical assistance, I only require Niana by my side. You're no longer needed Gisela..." **_She winced but nodded and backed out of the room. _**"As for you Gwendal... I thank you for your opinion but no longer require it on this matter. As Maou my will is law and you are no longer allowed to bring up the subject again." **_Gwendal nodded and bowed, before leaving the room.

"... Yuri... do you need me to get you anything?" I asked and he shook his head.

The door opened and our three sons filled the doorway. "Hey pops, we heard what happened." Aiden said, eliciting a snort of disgust from Mikhail. His older and younger brother were better at hiding their emotions. "We'll be staying in the castle to keep an I eye on uncle Gwendal... So rest easy."

"...Thanks guys." Yuri murmured, still under the effects of the sedative, and started to drift back off to sleep.

"NP, pops." Aiden said and disappeared in a blur.

Mikhail did the same, but Darren went out through the door, choosing to be the first to stand guard. Yuri scooted over and looked back over towards me, patting the bed to his right. I smiled and slipped under the cover to cradle him next to me.

_**Yuri's POV (Dreaming):**_

_**"Since that outburst has been settled, lets continue."**_

_The first time I died was nothing compared to the second time. If I had to choose, I would relive the first for eternity over and over, if it would bring back my little ones. That is just a fantasy though... Nothing more. Hadrian was right... I am worthless, a liability for those around me. Those close to me are slaughtered, and if they're not, they loathe me for the rest of their existence. Those who I called my 'friends'? All end up stabbing me in the back, so I just stopped trying. _

_It wasn't until I met Him that everything had changed for me. Before I was nothing more than a cold hearted bastard, one who didn't care who lived or died. If they were in my way, they were disposed of. Simple as that. _

_One day a man with hair as blond as the suns rays and eyes as blue as the ocean walked into my throne room... Well... Limped is more like it. He ended up collapsing in front of my chair, his arm outstretched towards me. I let out a long and bored sigh, taking off my cloak, to make my way down to the fallen man. He was breathing with some difficulty and I nudged him in the ribs with my foot._

_"I sincerely hope you don't plan on dying in my throne room, it'd be a pity if the maids had to work twice as hard to remove your blood stains." I said to him, in a bored tone._

_"...If your so worried... About getting stains in your carpet... Then maybe you could get off your fucking pedestal and assist me... In getting the medical help I so obviously need..." He retorted with a scoff. _

_The entire room gasped, I just smiled. It was so easy to scare these people senseless, that I quickly grew bored. Seeing this new person gave me something new to do. _

_"Your arm isn't broken is it." I asked and he nodded in return. _

_I sighed, but used my Maryoku to lift him off the ground and take him into the infirmary. _

_"Well... Who would have known you were capable of compassion?" He scoffed._

_"... You do know that I'm the only person holding you? And I will drop your ass in a second if you continue to talk to me in that way. Keep talking though, let me know you're awake, what's your name?" He didn't respond, and I started to shake him a bit. _

_"Stop that... My name is Shinou." Shinou huh? Not a bad name._

_I lowered him gently on to the bed and called for the healer, but got no response. "Blast it! Where the hell is that damn, insufferable, healer?!" I was interrupted by Gavin from the council._

_"He's out on patrol your highness, and is not expected back for three weeks." I cursed silently to myself at this information._

_"What does that healer... The only healer in the damn castle, might I add... have any business being outside castle walls, on a patrol no less?" I hissed._

_"... If I remember correctly sir, on his way out he stated: " I do not wish to die, so I will be spending as much time away from our ruler." He repeated, glaring at the man on the bed, but finally leaving me to seethe silently. _

_If that healer thought I was horrible before... Just wait until he gets back to the castle. I'll make sure he wishes he was never born... A chuckle interrupted my thoughts._

_"Laugh all you want Shinou, but without that healer you're screwed." He kept his gaze to the ceiling, his breathing slowing. "...Hey... Shinou?" I looked over at him and he stopped moving. **Shit!**_

_I walked over to him and poured my Maryoku into his body, passing over the more vital area's first. At this point, his body was healed but he still wasn't breathing... I paused thinking of what to do next, when I remembered something from my classes. Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation... I gulped. I was definitely going to get an ear full for doing this. I placed my palms onto his chest and began to push down around ten times, then came the next part... I tilted his head back and took in a deep breath, before pressing my lips to his... I breathed into him and felt his chest rise, then fall. I repeated the process a few times before finally getting a reaction out of him, he had started breathing on his own and I smiled. _

_He woke up a few hours later in a daze, thinking he was dead. I stood over him looking him in the eyes and he blinked a few ties trying to clear his vision. "... Am I in hell or something? Because I don't remember doing something so bad that I'd have to see your face again." He said._

_Injured or not I punched him in the nose, causing him to bleed. How dare he say something like that when I performed **that** just to make sure his ass didn't die. I stalked out of the room, cradling my already bruising hand and went to the kitchen for some ice. I placed the ice I wrapped in a cloth onto my knuckles wincing slightly, wondering why the damn thing wasn't healing, when he came through the door. He stared at me, with a confused look on his face, when I faced him._

_"...What the hell are you staring at? You're healed so get going, before I decide to kill you on the spot." I said this, but knew I couldn't do it._

_"... You kissed me." He stated, making me jump out of my chair._

_"Nu-Uh! You take that back! It was only CPR to keep your ass breathing, and you have the nerve to talk to me like that..." I paused, turning red._

_Why was I acting like such a child? I scowled underneath his gaze and place the ice back onto my knuckles... _

_"... I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to you..." He said in a whisper, but I stayed silent._

_You think? I just ignored him and he came to sit next to me, holding a cloth to his face... Still staring. I swear he's going to get more than a bloody nose if he keeps doing this... _

_"... You still have a bruise on you hand?" I nodded, but scowled at his stupidity._

_I swear humans have the hardest time understanding the most minuscule things, and it seems like they have to repeat everything out loud..._

_"I'm not human." He said to me, I gaped at him for a moment, before remembering my status._

_"... You just read my mind... You're a werewolf?" He nodded, now I was interested._

_In my entire existence I've never seen another werewolf. I figured that they were all dead, or damn good at hiding... He looked at me more intensely now._

_"You're a werewolf too?" I nodded and he sniffed the air. "You don't smell like one." I blanched when he said this. "You don't smell bad... Just not like a wolf." _

_"That's cause' I'm only half. My mother was one but my father was Mazoku, but enough about me. What are you doing here? You're in Mazoku territory, you know." He nodded when I said this._

_"My caravan and I were attacked... I'm the only survivor." I started to get furious._

_"How far away would you say this attack happened?" He stared at me, comprehending what I was saying._

_"... You're going to kill them?" I nodded. "... Then you should know they were wearing you're solider uniforms." My breath hitched, my own soldiers?_

_I rose from my seat motioning for him to follow me, and went to the council room. The old farts were all seated in their respective chairs, and I had obviously interrupted something important._

_"We need to get rid of the beast this inst-" Gavin looked up at me, but glared again at the man behind me. "Heika... What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" _

_I looked at what they had been discussing and realized they had passed the law I had purposely shot down..._

_"...What the hell is this?" I threw the folder I had been looking at in his face. _

_"**That, **sir is the law that has just been passed by overriding your position." He said to me._

_"...You can't **do **that." I bit out. _

_He sneered at me. "We can and we just did. You should also know that we gave the order to attack that caravan of **beasts."** I just smiled._

_"Shinou?" He looked over at me. "Would you mind waiting outside?" He shook his head and stepped out closing the door behind him._

_This was my fault... I should have gotten rid of these fucks the minute I took up the position. Now they had too much power and I had to take it back..._

_"Alright gentlemen... Tell me what are these beasts you keep referring to?" I asked knowing full well who they meant, but wanted to hear it from their mouths, before I disposed of them._

_"...Those mongrels, are the werewolves your majesty. They cannot be allowed to live, they're filthy." Once of the councilmen provided._

_I was just about to speak up when when two guards burst through the door, dragging Shinou in by his arms. _

_"Sir! We have caught another Wolf within the castle, should we get rid of him?" I saw the councilmen all nod their heads, but stop when I glared at them._

_"I wouldn't if I were you... It'd be a pity for you to die today." I said._

_The councilmen gaped at me when I said this. "Sir you can't be serious?" _

_"Of course I'm serious... You see my mother was a werewolf, which makes me half." Gasps filled the room when I said this. "And since you all have a hatred against a race I'm a part of... I can't allow you to live." I smiled evilly and they started to pale._

_I sought the animal within me and phased into it, black fur exploded around me, and I could hear screams from the men around me. "A bunch of pussies aren't ya'?" I called out, latching my jaws onto one of the men in front of me._

_I made quick work of the councilmen an turned to face he guards still holding Shinou. "... I would have thought you would have understood by now... release him or I kill you, and call together the other soldiers... We need to have a little talk..." _

_"Yes sir! Of course!" They said and hurried out of the room._

_I phased back and was wobbly on my feet for a second, but there was no way I was going to sit down with all the blood in the room..._

_"...How did you do that?" Shinou asked._

_"... Do what? Change into a wolf? I've always been able to do that, it's nothing new." I stated, waving it off, but he didn't let it go._

_"Werewolves aren't that advanced. The most we can do it release our ears and tail, but never a full transformation. You're different." I sighed, yeah this is just what I wanted to hear._

_"Great... Now I'm a weirdo..." He chuckled when I said this. _

_"Thank you for helping me. You didn't have to, but you did, so thanks." I nodded._

_"Yeah.. No problem, but I doubt those damn soldiers are going to change just because I order them to." I stated and he nodded in agreement._

_"I'll probably be dead the second step out of this castle..."He trailed off, and when he said this I felt something in me break._

_Dead? Him? The thought of seeing those clear blue eyes glazed over with lifelessness, scared me. His dead body laying on the ground broken, surrounded by a pool of his own blood, made me shiver._

_"... Then don't leave..." I kept my gaze to the floor when I said this._

_"... You'd really let me do that?" I nodded and realized I had actually been holding my breath._

_"Of course, actually I need a new advisor since I just killed my old one. If you don't mind my attitude or face, then I don't see why not." He turned red when I reminded him of his earlier comment._

_"... I really didn't mean that earlier, you actually don't look that bad." He said and I scrunched up my nose. "See? When you do things like that you're actually kind of cute..."_

_... Cute? That was new, I've been called murderer, bastard, as well other's that I don't care to repeat... But never cute. _

_"... Cute?" I repeated. _

_Great now I was acting like some love-sick foolish human... Love-sick? There was no way I could be..._

_He smiled lightly and I remembered he could read my mind. I felt myself turn red, something that I've never done... I groaned._

_"Yeah... Cute. Like when you asked me to stay here... and just now, you turned red, when you realized I was reading your mind." He smiled again._

_"Jeez... I've just been making a huge fool of myself, haven't I?" He didn't answer my question._

_"Well... I don't know about that..." I looked up at him and noticed that he was closer than I realized. _

_I stared at him blankly, when he leaned in closer... Our lips met in a light kiss, that sent my heart racing. He chuckled when it was over. "I can hear heart, did you like that?" I nodded mutely, and he continued. _

_This was exhilarating, but I broke away and looked around the room. He did the same and we realized we were still in the meeting room, surrounded by corpses. Who knew we'd get off on that?_

_He held out his hand to me... "Let's go." I smiled when he said this and took his hand._

_That was the good part... After years of hating and wishing I was dead, I had finally met someone that gave me a reason for living... _

_The horrible part of this happened after Daikenja came. It had been around thirty years since I met Shinou and I was as deeply in love with him now as I was then. He meant everything to me, and I knew he felt the same. _

_I was in my office when my advisor, Shinou of course, informed me of an uprising in Big Shimaron, and that he had come across an intriguing person. He was a double black like me, only his hair was much longer than mine and he kept it down, instead of tied back. He was a relatively handsome man, but something about his eyes worried me, like he was holding something back. He had won over Shinou so easily though... If Shinou saw no threat in this man, then I had no reason to either._

_"Welcome to my kingdom..." I paused, realizing I didn't ask his name._

_"Daikenja... Your majesty." He supplied, and I was grateful._

_"Daikenja... And please call me Yoru." I offered with a smile. _

_He nodded, and looked at me with confused look. "... I must admit... You're nothing like I've heard. All those who I talked to depicted you as this merciless, ruthless, bastard..." I blinked._

_"... I was like that in the past, but I was a naive child then..." I ended and smiled apologetically._

_Shinou just gave him a glare, and hugged me from behind. "You're not like that anymore... So don't think anymore on the subject." I smiled when he released me and placed my spectacles on._

_Yeah that's right, I wore glasses when I read, and went over documents. When I was finally done with signing all the documents I saw fit, I went in search of Shinou. He was in the library, playing Daikenja a round of chess, and smiled when he saw me walk through the door._

_"Ah Yoru, can you help? He's beating my ass into the ground." He pleaded, looking at me with his blue eyes._

_"... You know if I do that, it'd be cheating..." I reprimanded, and he pouted._

_"It's quite alright... I'm sure that even you can't get out of the mess he's put himself in..." Daikenja offered, and I looked over the board._

_"Your turn or his?" I asked and Daikenja lifted a pale white hand, and pointed towards Shinou._

_I glanced at the board again and moved the queen, in front of his king, seeing his eyes widen at the unorthodox choice I made _(Sorry... Don't know that much about chess moves. That aside, Yoru just kicked Daikenja's ass!_). One that would have harmed my king if the settings weren't set up right. "Checkmate. You blocked in your king... It doesn't pay to have only one escape route..." He nodded._

_"Yes, of course. That's something that you would know all about, right?" _

_I severely didn't like the way he had said this... But decided to let it slide._

_"Hn..." Was my only reply._

_Over the weeks, Shinou had been spending less and less time with me, he had attached himself to Daikenja it seemed. One night I woke up to find the spot next to me barren, Shinou was gone. I jumped out of bed and was struck by a wave of dizziness, and nearly fell to the ground. I was able to steady myself, by grabbing onto my night desk, but it didn't stop me from puke from rising in my throat. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach of its contents, into the toilet, before breaking from my dizziness. I stayed like that for awhile, trying to get my breathing under control, and trying not to wretch again. I crawled back into bed, once I was feeling better and checked over my body using Maryoku. I paused... Sensing two other pulses from within my body and froze. There was no way... I tried to deny it, but the evidence was there. I was carrying Shinou's children... _

_I staggered from my bed an into the hallway, in search of him, and overheard something I wish my ears burned off for hearing. _

_"Yoru doesn't deserve you Shinou... At least not like I do... Now I want you to say you want me." Daikenja said after a series of grunts._

_Shinou was panting in between the words. "I... want you..." I could hear as they climaxed and then it got silent. _

_Shinou was cheating on me, and with that damn sage no less... The man that I had willingly invited into my home... _

_"... He doesn't deserve his position either... You are much more suited to be Maou than that man ever will be..." I heard Shinou agree in a dazed answer, like he was half asleep, and I couldn't take it anymore... _

_I ran from the hallway back into my bedroom and dove under the covers, hoping this was all just a nightmare. A few minutes later I heard the door open and felt the bed dip under Shinou's weight as he laid down beside me. I tried to keep silent and make him think I was sleeping and it worked..._

_About a week later, I received news from one of my most trusted spies, Edward, about a large army traveling from big Shimaron into Shin Makoku. I had confided what I had heard a week ago to this person and he looked as if he wanted to murder someone..._

_"... Why don't you just throw that man out of the castle and his lover into the gallows?" He growled out and I just looked at the floor._

_"Because it wouldn't change anything... And I'm also pregnant with Shinou's children..." I trailed off and he quieted._

_"... Are you sure that you want your children to be raised by a man that cheats on someone that loves him even more than his own life? Is that a value you want your children to be learning?" He sighed and I could tell he was getting frustrated with me, but he was right._

_I needed to keep my children away from this man... "I... Never want something like that to happen..." He smiled at my decision. _

_"I'll protect you..." He stated, causing me to give him a confused look._

_I had no doubt that he would, it was just the way he said it that caught my attention. He looked at me his heated gaze making my stomach flip... And he crossed over behind my desk to stand beside me. I looked up and his lips came crashing down on mine. We shared a passionate moment, before breaking away, panting._

_"... Why would you do that? I'm carrying another man's children and yet you still..." I was utterly confused at his actions as well as my own..._

_Why hadn't I pushed him away? "... Heika... I know that I am nothing more than a mere captain... But that hasn't stopped me from falling in love with you... It doesn't matter that these children have his blood, because they have your blood too..." _

_"... I don't think I can..." I was scared._

_"It's alright. I know that because of what Shinou did that you aren't not be as trusting as before, but I don't mind. I can wait..." He said with a small smile, and went to stand guard outside my room._

_I had decided to send Shinou to be in charge of the army that would face Big Shimaron, and when I announced this the sage gave a glare that made me shake a little. Because I was pregnant, I was in a more sensitive state, and weaker. Edward stood behind me, keeping his eye on the dark haired man, a hand on the hilt of his sword. _

_I had know Edward far longer that I had Shinou... We've know each other since childhood, and it didn't take long for our love to escalate into something that was uncontrollable... Later that night he exited my room and started back to his own and I drifted off back to sleep. In my dreaming state I could feel a sense of dread wash over me..._

_I felt a searing pain stab the left side of my torso and my eyes flew open in surprise. It took me a moment to clear my vision, but I saw Shinou's form looming over me and a kitchen knife lodged into my chest, right where my heart was. Blood began to drip out of the corner of my mouth..._

_"...S-Shinou... Why?..." I hiccupped slightly. _

_He had this glazed over look and didn't answer, but Daikenja materialized from the shadows. "That's because he can no longer see the person he fell in love with... And you are not fit to be his lover, much less the ruler of this kingdom... With you out of the way he will become Maou and I will become his advisor. We will rule this land together. When the guards wake up tomorrow and find your body and the evidence I planted, they will execute that spy of yours." He finished and I looked towards Shinou as I felt the breath leave my body. _

_I looked once more at the man I had previously loved and then everything went black..._

_I woke up, who knows how many hours later, but it was still dark. The pain in my chest had yet to recede and I saw the knife was still there. I wasn't sure if I should remove it, because it was still lodged into my heart. It was a miracle I was still alive... I staggered out of my room and limped my way to the soldiers quarters. Most of the men had left in the army led by Shinou, so I wasn't worried about being spotted by someone. _

_I reached the door with the name Kyoshi written on it, Edwards room, and pounded on it before sliding to the floor. Rustling sounds could be heard from the inside and finally the door opened slightly. My body had been positioned next to the door and he didn't see me, until I raised my pale hand in his view. _

_"Y-Yoru..." He knelt by me and gathered me into his arms, where I started to cry._

_"S-Shinou came into the room... And stabbed me through the heart... I wasn't sure about what to do with the knife... So I left it in..." I supplied and his eyes widened._

_He obviously didn't see the knife before I mentioned it and looked down at my chest. His breath caught when I coughed up a little blood and cringed. _

_"... Yoru, we need to take that out... It's going to hurt and I need you to heal it the best you can when it's out. Alright?" I nodded and he wrapped his hand around the hilt, before pulling it out of my flesh. _

_I did as he said and poured my Maryoku into the gouge and healed it, but I was still weak. _

_"E-Edward, Daikenja said he was going to frame you for my death..." He nodded like he knew._

_"From the way Daikenja was glaring at me, I kind of expected something like this from him. Just not on this level..." He picked me up and carried me inside, placing me onto his bed. _

_He then walked over to the closet and packed some basic essentials. "What're you doing?" I asked confused_

_"Daikenja is still in the castle, while most of the soldiers and other authority figures are gone due to the war with Big Shimaron. If you stay here you'll be in danger, So I need to get you out." I nodded._

_"But if I suddenly disappear, and someone comes across the evidence Daikenja left you'll be accused of killing me and accused of being a traitor..." He smiled softly when I said this._

_"You just let me worry about that... Besides I'm going with you." _

_We both left castle grounds under the darkness of night, and never looked back._

_**"It's time for you to wake up. I have taken the liberty of informing some friends of yours... So be on the look out." **Yoru stated._

_**Yuri's POV:**_

When I woke up it was still dark, but that may have been because of the dark shades pulled across the windows. I previously recalled the events that happened a few days ago... I honestly don't know how much sedatives Gisela had give me but it must have been a huge dosage, because I've been asleep for awhile. It seemed as if Wolf never left my side and I smiled at that. I got up from the bed stretching, and my sensitive nose picked up on a familiar scent... I walked over to the window and opened it where the scent got stronger...

They were here already... _Damn Yoru sure does work fast..._ I went to the desk and scribbled out a not for Wolf, just something simple.

_Needed to stretch my legs, so I went for a walk. Don't worry._

_ Love Yuri._

(Translation: Needed to stretch my legs, so I went for a walk. Don't worry. Love Yuri. Just in case it's unreadable)

I left the note in a place he would find it and stepped out onto the balcony, jumping over the edge. My wing ripped from my back and allowed me to float to the ground easily and without being heard from nearby guards. I made my way into the forest and saw what Yoru had been speaking of and laughed at the reunion.

_**Wolfram's POV:**_

Sunlight was leaking into the room and blinded me when I opened my eyes. I cursed out loud, pretty sure I had closed the blind before I went to sleep. I reached over to make sure Yuri was still asleep, but was greeted with coldness. My eyes flew open and I shot out of bed seeing the empty space next to me. I looked around frantically, finally resting my eyes on a small note on my desk.

_Needed to stretch my legs, so I went for a walk. Don't worry._

_ Love Yuri._

I cursed silently, he should know he isn't allowed to be traipsing around in his condition. Not to mention my brother's haven't exactly been supportive in Yuri's decision... I looked towards the open window and looked outside, seeing the small indents in the grass. _He jumped from the damn balcony..._

I was seething now. He was putting himself in so much danger doing this, but then again I guess that was Yuri. I threw on my blue uniform and made my way outside without drawing too much attention to myself and walked into the forest. I honestly don't know what brought me here, just the fact that Yuri has always loved the outdoors, and you couldn't get more outdoors than the forest. I walked throughout the trees and finally heard the Yuri's voice among the wind.

"Ah, it's so big... I don't think I can..." I froze when I heard him say this. "... Alright... Just be careful, and take it slow." I inched my way closer, but still couldn't see anything. "This feels so nice... Can I start moving?... Why is it so stiff? Aw it's shaking... N-Noo... Dammit that hurts! Quit it!" Yuri said rather loudly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew in my heart that Yuri wouldn't cheat on my, but what I was hearing made me feel sick. From whatever was happening it was clear Yuri was hurting and didn't want to continue... I burst through the bushes and saw Yuri sitting among the flowers, holding a mass of fur. Multiple low growls drifted through the air and Yuri looked at me with panic in his eyes. Sets of bright red eyes appeared in the forest and one set blurred running towards me, I drew my sword and held in in front of me, but it was too fast. I blinked and heard the beast grind to a halt, and saw that Yuri had placed himself in front of me, a feral growl bubbling from his throat, and his eyes red from anger. He was still holding the ball of fluff and looking the beast straight in the eyes.

Now that it wasn't moving I could clearly see what it was... It was a large chocolate colored wolf, that stood around six feet tall, and had a wirey form. Two other wolves descended from the trees that were about two feet taller then the brown one and more brawny. The one to the left was a pure snow white, while the other was silver with black that tinged the edges of its fur. Both had unimaginably black orbs that one could get lost in if they stared into them too long. The silver one barked a command and the chocolate wolf stopped growling instantly, but kept his eyes on me.

"... Wolf... Don't make any sudden movements..." Yuri stated and I nodded.

_**"Yoru... Who is this? Obviously he is someone important or you would not have intervened like this..." **_The silver one asked_. _

I looked at the wolf as he began speaking, his mouth hadn't moved at all, but for some reason I could tell it was him who had just spoken.

"He is my partner and mate." Yuri stated, making me blush.

A feminine voice laughed, ringing out clearly_. **"William, quit acting like a jealous lover. Yoru never thought of you like that before. Just because you decided to suddenly take a fancy now that you've come of age, doesn't give you an authority on who Yoru has relations with." **_The white wolf laughed out.

The chocolate wolf made a spluttering sound and snorted, before answering. _**"Just because I'm worried about our clan's safety doesn't mean I'm interested in my Otou-san. In fact, I'm frustrated that after five years of no word from him he comes back, with child, and expects me to let him back into the fold.**_

Yuri groaned loudly. "Michelle, William is right. I have been gone for far too long, but that doesn't give him the right to attack my Inia(1)." The group gasped when Yuri called me that, and William glared more heatedly at me.

Finally the silver wolf that had been silently observing me and the others spoke up. _**"William respect your elders... Yoru, I'm happy that you've finally found your Inia, but it's obvious he doesn't know the way of our kind, and that is no fault of his own. So I will pardon him from his lack of knowledge. When you get some free time I will call a council Yoru, but they will not be happy that a Mazoku is your Inia, so be prepared..." **_Yuri nodded and the two elder wolves left, while William wrapped his jaws around the ball of fur Yuri was holding, then followed.

Yuri sighed in relief, as he turned around and hugged me. "... You have no idea how close you came to dying just now..." He told me.

"Yuri? What just happened?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Tell me what did you hear?"

"... Just... Something about 'it' being so big, and taking it slow. Then you started protesting..." I whispered, Knowing full well he could hear me.

"... Boy did that sound _wrong_, you didn't think cheating on you, did you?" He said in a low teasing voice.

I felt my face burning, when he asked me this. "... Not exactly... I knew you wouldn't cheat on me, but what I heard kind of made me..."

"Jealous?" Yuri finished and I nodded my head, slowly. "Wolf that piece of fluff I was holding was the newest member of the pack... I was worried because she was so young, I didn't want to scare her. Not to mention that she's the size of a full grown adult wolf... She's definitely going to be a handful." I nodded when this started to make sense, and breathed a sigh of relief, but asked a more important question.

"Yuri? Who were those wolves and why were they calling you Yoru and not Yuri?" I asked and he ushered me to a tree with flat rocks underneath, where he sat down.

"... In order for you to understand what I am about to say you must know that the best way to compare family lines is to think of a tree with its roots. Hence the phrase a family tree." I nodded and he continued. "Those wolves that you just saw, have absolutely no relation to the small wolves in Shin Makoku. So it's actually wrong to call them wolves at all. Even though they act like a bunch of mongrels sometimes. " He huffed out, crossing his arms. I smiled lightly but saw movement and a human shape behind Yuri. Yuri looked where my gaze was and shrugged it off. "Just ignore William."

A human male came out of the forest, wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. He looked around Yuri's age, was just as tan as him, and had chocolate colored hair. He stood behind Yuri, his piercing brown eyes never leaving me.

"William, don't you have anything better to do than bother me?" Yuri asked him.

William scoffed, but didn't leave, or answer.

"See what I mean? And yes this is the same _William_ that nearly plowed you over, just in his other form."Yuri said. "These wolves are more closely related to werewolves, which is why he can change into a human form. If werewolves were the trunk of the family tree, these guys would be a root. They're more commonly known as Illcet's."

"As for the reason why they call me Yoru... I can't tell you that quite yet... And you can't disclose that or any other information you learn today to anyone, without consulting me first." I nodded in agreement.

"The two big wolves you saw earlier are Michelle and Streak. They are the oldest of the pack, and the head of the council." Yuri provided and waited for me to ask another question.

"Then why did William call you father? And what's an Inia?" I asked.

"... William is not my son by blood so you can start breathing again... I guess the best way to start this would be to start this would be to start at the beginning. When I was... Younger... I rescued Michelle and Streak from some Mazoku bandits that killed their parents, and raised them to fend for themselves. That's why they are so wary around you, because you're a Mazoku. The Mazoku hunted them because of their magical properties. I'm sure you've come across old spells that have needed things like: Illcet blood, or Illcet flesh?" I nodded. "That comes from these guys, and they were nearly hunted into extinction because of it."

"I saved Michelle and Streak from these bandits, and they eventually left my side to restore their own clan. Which they've done a pretty good job on." Yuri said, but he paused placing a palm over his bulging stomach.

William eyed Yuri and a snapping sound resonated, causing William to shift from his passive position to and offensive one. Yuri waved his hand. "... Don't bother William... That came from me, I broke another rib..." Yuri slowed his breathing and made them deeper before continuing.

"...And Inia is a lost word, one that means 'Chosen one' or 'The one'. That's pretty self explanatory right?" I nodded.

"These Illcet's are not humans, or werewolves. They're a whole other race. While werewolves are renowned for their strength, temper, violence, and most of all, their killing sprees. The Illcet's are more thinkers, but have often been mistaken for the faults of werewolves." Yuri whispered and William looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"...Jeez Tou-san. You may be a werewolf, but you're nothing like those other people and neither are your sons. Now quit doing that..." He scoffed.

He may have been a stuck up arrogant person, but William was kind, when he wanted to be.

Yuri smiled lightly and continued. "Well anyway I saved the two people who head this group. So among everyone, I'm known as father. Because I'm male, and restored their race." Yuri answered.

A loud howl rang out into the air. "... Looks like they're calling a meeting. C'mon Wolf, we need to go." I stood, and William was laughing about something.

"What?" I asked him.

"... You're name is Wolf?" He scoffed. "That's not very inventive, what's your real name?" I sighed at this man's stupidity.

"My full name is Wolfram Von-Bielfeld. Yuri calls me Wolf sometimes, like a nickname." I reasoned, truth was I never questioned why Yuri called me Wolf. It's not like I call him Yu or anything. "That or he's lazy." I concluded, causing William to laugh.

"I vote fore the second. That's so him." He said.

We walked deeper into the forest and a meadow came into view. It was the same one that Yuri took me to just before our wedding, Yuri was hiding the Illcet in this meadow. Large puppies were running around in a group, chasing a butterfly, it was such a peaceful picture. The Illcet were phasing back and forth between their forms, and we entered a small area where twelve people sat with their leg crossed. They went silent as soon as they saw Yuri.

Yuri walked over to the head of the group, I stood by William as he greeted the leader of the pack, and went to sit near the bottom of the group.

"Yoru... You have disobeyed our laws and brought a Mazoku into our world, how do you plead?" Streak asked.

"I plead Guilty." Yuri answered.

William changed his stance and I could tell he was nervous, but he leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Don't do anything to draw attention to yourself, it could end your life as well as Yuri's. He's sticking his neck out for you, don't make him regret it." I gulped, but didn't move.

"Yoru, you have five minutes to plead your case." Streak stated and Yuri stood and walked to the middle of the circle.

"I haven't done anything wrong. I know the law states that is is against the rules to bring in an outsider, much less a Mazoku, but the law also states that nothing is to be hidden from a person's Inia. That is what this Mazoku is to me, my Inia." Whispers filled the small area. "So now we have a problem, both laws conflict with each other, because of this I was forced to choose one law over the other. I also want to bring up the fact that it has been over ten thousand years since the near extinction of your race, so don't you think it is possibly that things may have changed? A perfect example of this would be myself." All members were listening intently and most were nodding their heads in agreement. "As you all know I'm a werewolf. I'm a part of the race that has been the cause of most of your problems, now you've all seen the atrocities of my race, since you have been the a part of the war. You've all come to know me and my sons, and have accepted us into the fold as if we were one of your own. I am eternally in your debt for that alone. What you do not know is that I am also half Mazoku." The whispers stopped. "And I am also the Maou, which is why you haven't heard from me in over five years. You all know that I would never do anything to harm this race, I can personally say that during my time in Shin Makoku, things have changed. Even though they know of the past that werewolves have, they still accepted me back, because they know that I am still me... Since I am there ruler I am also here on political terms, think of Wolfram as my personal guard. I would like to sign a peace treaty with the Illcet race, and end this god forsaken feud once and for all. Please allow me to do so." He finished, and I stared in awe at how well he was able to voice himself.

"Allow us to go over the evidence, so for now there will be a break. We will reconvene in two hours ." Yuri made his way out of the circle and walked towards me.

"Let's go. You haven't had anything to eat have you?" I thought back and realized that during my frantic search for Yuri I did, in fact not eat anything. He chuckled and grabbed my hand leading me away.

William caught up to us and we all had lunch together, but he didn't stop staring at Yuri and I. An old woman waved Yuri over and he went over to talk to her, leaving William and I alone.

"... You must be extremely special to Yuri..." William said to me and I gave him a questioned look. He sighed.

"When people of our race comes of age, they lose all emotion, until they find their Inia." He said to me and I looked at him. Michelle had said that William had come of age, so why...?

"Because I remember what it was like before I lost them. That and Yoru has been kind enough to allow me to see things through his eyes, so I've got options. It is also called faking." He smiled and I nodded. "My point is that the only side I've seen of Yoru has been the emotionless, killing side of him. "Not the caring," He smirked. "_Motherly_ side I see now. It feels nice."

"How long was he like that... I mean having no emotions?" I asked.

"About... 398 years... He's 401 now right?" I nodded. "Yeah that's about right, but just to be honest... He went into that stage much earlier than most, and ironically he's also lasted the longest. The longest one of our race has lasted has been around... 50 years... And he definitely broke that record, by a long shot. He's waited a long time to find you, thank you for being there for him..." He trailed off and I could tell that he meant it.

Yuri came back with red marks on his face, and I broke into a fit of laughter. That old lady had kissed him on the cheeks and forehead so many times his face he was the equivalence of a clown. He sat down and William smirked. He grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe it off, but to no avail. The only thing he accomplished was smearing it. Someone clucked, pouring water on his napkin and started to wipe his face for him. I must admit he took it in stride, the female's here were so motherly, even to other's that weren't their own.

"...Thank you Ma'am." He nodded and she gave him a heart warming smile.

Two hours passed quickly and soon we were back in the council awaiting their decision. There was a long pregnant pause before Streak spoke up.

"We have talked long over this matter and have come to a decision... We the council find Yoru guilty of his actions, since he has admitted to them, but will not punish him. On further note it shall be William and I that will accompany Yuri to his kingdom, and talk about a peace offering." Cheering erupted and many of the councilmen patted Yuri on the back.

William walked over to me and started talking. "Well, that went better than I expected..." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the punishment for being tried against breaking a law and being found guilty is execution to the perpetrator and all those who work with him. In other words, you and Yoru..." He supplied. "But since his is a special case and not to mention, the savior of our entire race, they made an exception. Truth to be told the most I thought they would have done would is ban him."

I blinked, death. Had we really been that close. Yuri walked over to me. "Alright... Streak and William are coming with us, so let's head back."

We walked through the forest and came to its edge rather quickly this time, where we saw Greta playing with one of her many toys. She saw us come out of the forest and hugged Yuri when he was near enough, then me, but stared at Streak and William. I couldn't see Williams eyes because they were hidden beneath his hair, but something was definitely up. Yuri's eyes went hard and he glared at William.

"You didn't..." Yuri threatened, and William muttered something unintelligible. "Greta honey I think I heard Annisia calling for you. Maybe you should see what she wants." She nodded and rounded the corner of the castle. "William... I need to remind you the Greta is my fourteen year old daughter and will not allow you to push her into a relationship against her will. She's too young and so are you." Yuri growled out, ad I was lost amidst the connection. Yuri saw the look on my face and filled me in.

"William imprinted on Greta... She's his Inia..."

* * *

(1) Inia: just a random word I made up, that means, Chosen one, or The one.

Remember guys, this is my last chapter until I get more votes on the gender of Yuri's children. So hurry and vote, cause' I want to continue writing!!

* * *


End file.
